The story of Suze
by Lozza12345
Summary: Meet Susanna Burke; best friend of Quil, Jake and Embry. After having her heart broken by the guys when they phase for the first time, watch Suze as she, too, gets thrown into the world of the supernatural. JakexOC First fic!
1. Intro

**Hi! Well, welcome to my first fanfic, I guess! This is the...chapter-y thing that inspired this story. Amazing what music and Microsoft Word can do, eh? ****I know I'm not the best writer, but bear with me! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT own twilight! ...Unfortunately.**

* * *

"_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass." - Maya Angelou_

* * *

"_I'm sorry Susanna, but we can't be your friends any more." He said his voice angry and tense on the other side of the phone._

"_Oh. Ha, ha. Very funny Jake." I replied, rolling my eyes._

"_We're not joking Susanna." Jake growled. I felt my heart snap in two. Jake had never spoken to me like that, and what happened to him calling me 'Suze'?_

"_Y-you're joking, right Jake?" No reply. "Quil? Embry? Please tell me that this is a joke." I replied, shakily. _

"_I'm sorry, Susanna. We're not joking." Quil replied. Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. _

"_Please. Yes, yes you are, please- t-tell me I- What did I do wrong? Please, I'll try to change, you're my best friends I- I can change, just don't stop being my friends, I don't know what I'd do without you!" I cried, the tears brimming over and running like small rivers down my face. _

"_There's nothing you can do, Susanna. Trust me, it's for the best." Embry said his voice hard and angry. I let out a bitter laugh._

"_Ha. Yeah. Better for whom exactly? Me or you?" I asked, sobs bursting from my chest, tears running faster down my cheeks. _

"_You...Us...I don't know Susie. It just is." Jake replied, softly. I paused for a minute. He said Susie. He only said that when he was trying to comfort me..._

"_Oh...I get it. I'll just...leave you alone then...I'm sorry for bothering you..." I replied, quietly._

"_No, wait! Suze! It's not your-" Hanging up and slamming the phone back in its cradle, I crashed against the floor, punching and screaming uselessly at the wall. _

2 weeks. 2 weeks ago I lost my best friends. It's amazing how much a person can change in 2 weeks. I went from an over-confident, funny loudmouth to a quiet, hot-headed outcast. I cut my once long wavy hair that was literally down to my butt to messy, chin length hair and I went from having my normal, clear, bright blue eyes to green coloured contacts. I said bye-bye to the fake tan and said hello to the palest, whitest of the white skin imaginable. Also, I became more violent and self destructive. Isn't it just amazing how 3 people- people who promised to never hurt you- can hurt you in the worst way imaginable?

"Suze, honey?!" Uncle Max called. I flinched at the nickname. 'Honey'. That was what Jake used to call me.

"Yeah, Uncle Max?" I replied, as he entered the hot, stuffy kitchen in the back of his restaurant. I worked here over the holidays, trying to get over the loss of my 3 best friends, and the boy I liked. I was 'dumped', so to speak, the day before the spring break. This spring break was supposed to be awesome; just me, the guys and the beach. Instead, it turned out to be my worst.

"Ah, there you are!" The man cried, pulling me into a hug.

"Uncle Max, hello." I greeted, hugging the 35 year old back. He wore a red top, 'Max's Paradise' written on the back in large, bold lettering and faded jeans.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you today, I've been upstairs with some new colleagues. What's cooking?"

"Pepperoni Pizza for table 7, southern fried chicken for table 12 and 2 veggie burgers for table 19." I replied.

"That's my girl!" Uncle Max cried, ruffling my short hair, making it messier than it already was. "You ready for the start of school yet?" He asked.

"Yep, I have all of my supplies and I have my alarm clock set for 6am. I _am_ kind of dreading tomorrow though..." I said, getting quieter and quieter.

"Don't worry about them boys too much Susie. You have a bunch of other friends that could be much, much better for you than them 3." Yeah, but they couldn't help fix the hole in my heart like Jake, Quil and Embry would.

"I won't Uncle, now, if you don't mind, the food's done and I would appreciate it if you would call some waiters for me." He laughed.

"Sure thing, honey, after this you can leave if you want. _WAITERS_!" He called, walking out of the door. I put on my oven gloves and pulled out the pizza, putting it onto a pizza plate and giving it to Andre, waiter 1. I pulled out the veggie burgers and arranged them on the bun and plate, giving it to Luke, waiter 2 and finally grabbed the southern fried chicken, arranging it on a circular plate with a salsa dip in the middle then placed it in the hands of Joseph, waiter 3.

I clapped my hands together and ran them under the water coming out of the tap on the sink. After washing my hands, I took off my apron, hung it up and walked out of the kitchen door, into the main dining area and watched the people chow down on my food. At least I can cook. Right? Well... the customers seem to be enjoying it so I must've done an OK job.

"Uncle, I'm leaving now," I glanced at the clock above the counter, 8:30, "Goodnight!" I called. After a muffled "Bye-bye" from uncle and I walked out of the front door, giggling. It was very dark out now, like always in Forks at night. The rain was coming at a steady pace, soaking me. I pulled out my phone and texted my mum, telling her that i was out of work and that I would be home in half an hour, so that she doesn't start worrying and walked, steadily, down the long road, watching shops closing and people running for taxis and buses, trying to get home.

27 minutes and 17 seconds of counting later, I arrived at my home in La Push, a small reservation, next to Forks. Shrugging off my jacket, I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, walking in and kicking off my shoes.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" I called. Mum rushed in with hot chocolate and towels, rushing over to me while shoving the hot chocolate in my hands, and dragging the towel through my hair, trying to dry it.

"Susie! You're drenched!" Mum cried. Well mum, thanks for stating the obvious. Rolling my eyes, I swatted at the towel that was being raked through my hair, tugging my hair at the roots and making it stick up at odd angles.

"Really, mum? I could've sworn I was dry. You know, with my clothes weighing me down and my hair plastered to my face or sticking up left, right and centre." I replied, sarcastically, trying to pat my hair down. Dad walked over and patted me on the back, chuckling.

"That's my girl!" He cried.

"Don't encourage her, Tim." Mum said, scowling.

"Mum, I think im just going to drink this and head off to bed, okay? I've got a big day in the morning..."I said, fake yawning to back up my point.

"Okay, darling. Good night." She said, kissing me on the forehead and walking off to the kitchen.

"Night, night, chick." Dad said, hugging me and following mum into the kitchen. I gulped down the hot chocolate and raced upstairs and into my bedroom. My room isn't the nicest room anymore. I used to have cream wallpaper and brown carpeting with photos and toys and CD's and beanbags everywhere but since...the incident, I took out the carpeting and replaced it with wooden floors and changed the wallpaper; the walls are blue now. And I took down all of the photos, except one and put them in a scrapbook, that's under my bed. The photo I kept is probably my favourite. It's a picture of me, Jake, Quil and Embry at the beach, pulling silly faces at the camera. I sighed and punched the wall, putting all of my energy into it, then threw myself onto the bed, burying my head in my pillow for a second, and then sat up again. Pulling some comfy pyjamas out of the dresser next to my bed, I undressed quickly, replacing my wet clothes with my pyjamas and walked over to my window, pushing it open and climbing out and up onto the roof. Dark and mysterious, the moon shimmered on the sand of First Beach, creating a beautiful scene, one that I wished I was part of. I love sitting of the roof at night. Everything looks so...peaceful. At night, you can just relax. After 10 minutes, I stood up and climbed back into my room, then turned off the light, got into my bed, took out my contact lenses and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review and tell me your opinion - how I can improve, what you would like to see, etc. Bye for now!**

**~Lozza.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! *Crying***

* * *

_BRING, BRING, BRING! _The alarm clock rang. I sat up and yawned, then turned off the alarm clock. 6 Am. School today. A teenager's worst enemy. Ugh. I got up and showered, then dressed into my new white baggy jeans and new light green, long-sleeved top, shoved on my running shoes and went downstairs to eat. Mmm, coco pops. I poured myself a bowl and munched on it; until I had finished and moved on to brush my teeth. I grabbed my brown jacket and shrugged it on, grabbing the brush and yanking it through my hair, then grabbed my school bag- a denim, over-the-shoulder bag- and called "See you later Mum, Dad!" and rushed out of the door.

Running down the street, on the way to La Push high wasn't as tiring as it used to be. In a matter of minutes, I made it to the school gates. I took a deep breath. I'm not sure if im ready for the school to see the new me, but im here now so I might as well get it over and done with. I let out my breath and shuffled through the school gates and up to the school, ignoring the weird looks and whispers among the other people getting in to school. I pushed open the huge school doors and walked through the corridors until I came to room 23, my form room. I opened the door and found only the teacher in the room, thank heavens.

"Hello, are you new?" Mrs Banner asked.

"No, miss. It's me, Susanna Burke." I replied, walking over to the back of the room and sitting in the desk in the corner. I pushed the front legs of the floor, so that the back of the chair was leaning on the wall behind me.

"Susanna? Wow, I didn't recognise you then!" Mrs Banner said, smiling.

"That was the point..." I said, under my breath.

"What was that?" Mrs Banner asked.

"Oh, n-nothing Miss, just thinking aloud I guess..." I trailed off.

"Oh, okay then." She replied, as 3 tall boys entered the classroom. For a moment my heart stopped beating and I felt light headed. It was Jake, Quil and Embry. Except...they were much, _much_ taller and muscular and...Jake cut his hair. No way. My chair fell forward so all the legs were on the ground with a loud thud. I flinched at the sound.

"Hey miss." Jake greeted. Quil and Embry nodded. Jakes voice had changed too; Deeper, more husky. I felt my eyes starting to water and I head butted the desk.

"Hey," A voice greeted, "Are you okay?" I looked up and Quil and Embry were looking at me. I nodded and blushed, frowning and head butted the table again.

"Hey, I'm Quil." Quil greeted. Lifting my head, I saw him smiling at me. He didn't know that I was Suze. Thank goodness.

"I'm Embry." Embry said. Noooooo_._ Quil and Embry sat down in the desks in front of me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"And I'm Jacob, but people call me Jake." Jake said, plopping down in the seat in front of me, smiling at me.

"I-I know..." I said, quietly.

"How? Did Mrs Banner show the class photos again?" Quil asked, rolling his eyes. I shook my head. "Then how do you know?" He asked. I closed my eyes, trying to block the tears from gathering in my eyes, and stood up, yanking my bag out from under the table.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said, squeezing past Jake and kicking open the door, running out of it. I ran to the girl's bathroom and slammed it open. I stood in front of the sink and grabbed it, holding it tighter than I have ever held anything, turning my knuckles white, and tried to muffle the sobs escaping my body.

"Susanna? Susanna? Are you okay?" Mrs Banner asked me. I nodded and she put her arm around my shoulder and I swung myself around, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head in the small woman's shoulder. She rubbed my back. "Shh, Susanna. Don't cry, is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No," I lied, "I-I'm just a b-bit over emotional Th-these days." I stuttered.

"Okay, okay." She said. After a few minutes, my tears were gone and I thanked Mrs Banner.

"Oh, it's no problem dear, let's get back to class, hm? Form starts in 10 minutes." She said. I nodded and I walked silently back to class. Mrs Banner headed to the teachers lounge. When I walked in the classroom, Jake, Quil and Embry all signalled me to come back and sit down where I was sat before, so I shuffled over, looking at my feet and sat back down in the seat I was sat in last. I pushed the chair back against the wall.

"Hey, are you okay? You look terrible." Embry said, his eyebrows puckered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm...fine." I replied.

"Are you sure? You look upset and...what happened to your knuckles?" Embry asked, brushing his fingers over my bruised knuckles.

"Nothin', it doesn't matter." I replied, pulling my hand off the table and crossing them over my chest.

"So, anyway, you know us but we don't know you, so, let's start with a name and move on from there." Quil said, smiling. I took a deep breath.

"B-but you do know me..." I whispered, frowning.

"Huh? I don't think so..." Jake said, confusion written all over his face. I gulped.

"It...It's me, S-Susanna Burke..." I muttered. Everything went silent.

* * *

**Jumping into it a little, but I dont like Emo Suze. It's not nice. Tell me what you think!**

**~Lozza**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! **

"What? ..._What?_" Quil whispered eyes wide. I closed my eyes and nodded. "B-but you're so tomboyish and you look so different..." He trailed off. I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah Quil. That's what happens when you have your heart ripped out." I frowned and the boys looked shocked. "You know, I still remember every word in that conversation. You know what really got to me? You called me Susie. That's how I knew you weren't joking. Heck, you didn't even call me Suze! Put yourself in my place, and tell me if you would have changed too." I said, acid seeping into my words. "So, What are you gonna do now? Ditch me like you did last time? I wouldn't blame you; I mean I'm _Susanna Burke_ who would want a friend like that..." I said, almost on the verge of tears. I looked down at my hands that were lying limp on the desk top. Flipping them over, I brushed my hands over my bruised, swollen knuckles.

"S-Suze, we...we did this?" Quil said, sounding scared.

"Yeah, well, while you've been enjoying your break together, I lost my 3 best friends. My _only_ friends. The boy I love hates my guts. I lost all of my confidence. I became the complete opposite of who I was. I had my heart shattered, shall I carry on?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"I- We- Suze, we're so sorry, we-" Embry sighed. "We totally ruined your break, didn't we?" I snorted and Jake let out a long breath beside me, before pulling me into a huge hug. I was shocked. My cheeks flushed and my heart rate rocketed.

"Suze..." Jake mumbled into my shoulder. "We don't hate you, we never did. We told you that because...we thought it would be better for you..." He mumbled. I snorted again.

"No. What would've been better is if you told me _to my face_ rather than _breaking my heart over the phone_." I said, trying to push him away, but he just held me tighter.

"We never meant to hurt you Suze..." Embry whispered.

"On a lighter note, who's the guy who you like who hates you? I'll beat him up for you!" Quil said, smashing his fists together with a wink, which made me laugh. Trust Quil to turn a horrible moment into a comedy sketch. But I highly doubt that if I said Jake he would beat him up.

"As if I would tell you guys that." I rolled my eyes and let the tears flow down my face. "C-Come on, I w-want a hug." I stuttered. Embry and Quil leaned over and wrapped their arms around me and Jake.

"Suze, if I say something, promise you won't get mad?" Quil asked.

"Okay, I'll try." I replied.

"You are _the_ palest thing I've ever seen in my life." Quil said, making us all burst out laughing.

"Yeah..." I agreed, breathily. The boys all let go of me and I sat back down in my seat, flexing my knuckles.

"So, really Suze, how did you do this?" Jake said, grabbing my hand and brushing a callused thumb over my knuckle. He was gentle, as if he was trying not to break me. I blushed.

"I...uh...may have punched a wall again..." I stammered. Embry and Quil's heads snapped up towards me.

"Punched a wall?" Quil said.

"Again?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad though, I've done much, much worse than this before." Oops.

"What do you mean 'You've done worse than this'?" Quil asked.

"Well...you see...during the holiday I kind of, sort of became a little bit hot headed and just a tiny bit self destructive..." I trailed off.

"And?" said Quil.

"And I ended up taking my frustration out on walls...and trees...and people..." I listed.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, quietly.

"Well. Last night I saw a pi- something that upset me, so I punched my wall, earning me these beauties." I said, showing off my knuckles, "Last Thursday I was out and about and I was really mad and climbed a tree, trying to get away from everyone else and I fell out, earning me a huge bruise on my back and cuts, and the week before, I kind of got in a fight in the cinema with some boy." I explained. Quil and Embry looked speechless and Jake was silent.

"What?" Embry whispered. "What did you do to yourself?" I laughed, bitterly.

"If you think that's bad, you should've seen the other guy!" I cried. Embry looked shocked.

"Yeah, we get that but why did you become so violent? What happened to the funny, kind, sweet Suze who wouldn't hurt a fly?" Jake demanded. I frowned.

"She left the day of the phone call. You know what the first thing I did was?" I asked, not waiting for an answer, I carried on, "I screamed. I screamed for an hour, until I had no voice left, and I punched the floor until my knuckles were so bloody, you couldn't see the skin. Mum found me an hour and a half after that call, chopping off all of my hair," I ran my fingers through my hair, "She went sick at me. Well, she did until I told her why I did it. Let's just say, you're all not exactly the top of my mum's friend list." I said, laughing.

"I don't see how that's funny." Jake whispered, frowning.

"Yeah. You wouldn't." I replied. Jake stood up and slammed his fists down on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He cried. I stood up too, my chair scraping off the floor. I was around 6 inches smaller than Jake. I was 6 feet tall which was murder when trying to shop for clothes.

"It _means_ that you would not find much of the things I do nowadays funny." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh really? Well I would just _love_ to hear about what you _do_ do nowadays then." He frowned, testing me. I turned to face the wall so that my back was to Quil and Embry and Jake could only see the side of my body.

"I hurt myself, I corner myself off from other people, I beat people up without having a second thought. Not only that, everything that happens, I blame myself. I blame myself for making you guys ditch me. I blame myself for making the guy I like hate me. I blame myself for being stupid, for being naïve, for being so damn ugly! Maybe not ugly on the outside, but I'm a monster inside! You have no idea what's going on in my head! It's so horrible and selfish and you couldn't imagine how im feeling! There's like this hole in my chest! I wake up with nightmares about you guys and wake up screaming and crying!" I cried, angrily and gritted my teeth. "And they just. Won't. Go. AWAY!" I cried, punching the wall. I held my hand in the same place for a minute and then let it trail down and fall back to my side. "I'm broken...and alone...and I'm so scared..." I whispered, raising my hand to see the back of my knuckles stained red with fresh blood and cradling it to my chest.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt 2 arms wrap around my torso and pull me sideways. Jake. Jake was sobbing on my shoulder. Heavy, gut-wrenching sobs shaking both of our bodies. It wasn't long until 2 other sobbing bodies wrapped themselves around me either.

"Suze, we're so sorry!" Jake sobbed quietly into the crook of my neck. Quil and Embry agreed.

"Okay, I'll forgive you..." I started, rubbing the tears from my face and grinning, "_If_ you stop crying like little girls." The boys chuckled and one by one, let go of me.

"I'll tell you what, you come to the bonfire tomorrow night-and sing- and we'll do something embarrassing for you, kind of like a ritual to be friends again, okay?" Embry said.

"But you know I don't like singing in front of people..." I muttered. Embry grinned.

"Exactly, and we want to hear you sing, so you sing and we'll do something for you!" Quil said, cheerfully. I groaned.

"Why exactly do you want to hear me sing anyway?" I asked, pouting.

"Because we want to know if you're girly at all anymore. Girls are supposed to be good singers and apart from your body, you don't look girly, you don't act girly and we just want to make sure you didn't have a secret sex change and shove some melons up your top to trick people into thinking you're a girl. 'Sides, we're curious." Embry clarified and I blushed at the melon statement.

"What do you mean melons?"

"Well, sorry Suze, but your boobs are _huge_, like...not 16 year old huge but boob job huge! Are you sure you're only 16?"

"Of course im only 16! Now, can you please not talk about my boobs to me in public?! Or better yet, _don't talk about them at all!_" I hissed, folding my arms across my chest.

"You do know that by folding your arms, you've made them look even bigger, don't you?" Embry said, raising his eyebrows. I put my hands on my chest and started pushing them in.

"I try and try but they _just won't get smaller! Think about how I feel! Now, stop talking about my boobs!_" I hissed as a bell rang and people started filling the classroom. Whispers of "_Who's the pale kid?_" and "_Ohh, new girl, think I've got a chance with her?_" and "_Ew. Her hair totally needs a comb. And some hairspray. And have you seen those trainers?!_" floated around the room and I sat down in my chair and leaned back against the wall, waiting for next lesson.

* * *

**Tut, tut, tut. Embry - the perv! Write a review, and tell him off for me! **

**~Lozza**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL!**

* * *

Form and the rest of the day just flew by with Jake, Embry and Quil at my side. After what seemed like a few minutes, it was time for Gym. Last lesson of the day and my favourite. I found myself sat in my gym kit outside the changing rooms with Quil, Jake and Embry.

"So, _Suzeroo_, what we doing in Gym today?" Jake said, adding a very weird nickname.

"I think _Jakerini_; I'm doing the timed 800 metre run." I replied using an equally silly nickname. "But first, I have to go and change my contacts." I stood up and stretched up wards, feeing the bottom of my gym top lift up a bit and show off my stomach. Jake, Embry and Quil were staring at my stomach and I stopped stretching. "Why are you looking at my stomach like that? Have you never seen a girl with a toned stomach before?" I asked, raising my shirt up over my stomach and looking at my muscled stomach. It wasn't muscled like a boy has a 6-pack, but the muscles were still visible, but just not as much.

"You know, its reeaally hard to think straight when a girls flashing her stomach at me you know..." Quil said and I dropped my shirt and walked into the girls bathroom with my school bag in hand, rooting through it. My fingers brushed over the case where I keep my coloured contact lenses and I pulled it out of my bag, lifting the lid and pulling out some brown contacts. I took the green contacts out of my eyes and looked in the mirror. My blue eyes are really nice, but since "the incident" I wanted- no, needed to change some part of me. I wasn't going to go for plastic surgery because 1. I'm too young and 2. It's just gross. Placing the brown contacts on my eyes, I blinked a few times then cleared up my contacts and put the case back in my bag. I walked out of the girls bathroom and put my bag in ole of the lockers outside the girls changing room.

"Goodbye green eyes, hello chocolate brown." I said to the guys then turned around to show off my new eye colour.

"Nice. But I think that your normal blue eyes look best." Jake said.

"Yeah, but having different coloured eyes is more fun." I replied. Then we were called outside into the sports field and the teacher explained what we had to do.

"Today, girls and boys, we're all going to do the 800 metre timed run. By 'We all' I mean you guys. The boys will start off first and after a minute, the girls will go. We do this so that the boys wont get distracted and so that they don't have to push through the girls. So, boys, line up and get ready." Mr Stevens said.

"Good luck guys." I said, watching them walk over to the 800 metre long path and get ready for running.

"Okay. On your marks, get set, GO!" Mr Stevens shouted, and all the boys set off, my guys faster than all of the others.

"Woo! Go guys!" I cheered and lined up on the track. A minute later, the teacher told us all to line up too and started counting.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" He shouted and I set off at once, my long legs pushing me forward, in front of all the other girls and close to one of the slowest boys. My feet created a steady rhythm on the floor and I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._ I pushed myself harder.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _I passed a group of slow boys and further along the long path.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _I gained in on a group of 5 tanned, jogging boys.

"Hey babe, you're fast!" one of them cried, panting for breath.

"Thanks." I replied, pushing myself more.

"You think she'll win, Zeke?" One of them asked.

"She could. I bet 20 that she'll come in top 10." Zeke bet.

"I bet she wont." Another boy bet. I rolled my eyes and started running faster. I heard the beep of a video recording go off, someone was videoing us.

"If that's the case, if I come in...Let's say...top 5. You both owe me 20." I stated.

"Deal." Boy 2 said and stopped. He was in front and to the side of me. He stuck out his leg, just as I was about to run past him and I tripped. Not a trip, stumble, carry on running trip, but a trip, slam on the floor, roll a bit trip.

_Slam!_ My knees hit the gravelly floor, tearing at the skin. My hands reached out to stop the fall but slid on some loose stones and a scraped the right side of my face on the floor, gravel getting in my eyes and tearing at the skin. I rolled forward a few times and my head spun.

"Oh my god! Did you see that!" The boy asked, laughing. I turned my head to see that it was John. I rolled over onto my front, wincing at more gravel pushing into my cuts and scrapes and pushed myself up onto all fours.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. THINKING?!" I raged, pushing myself up and pushed one of the boys that was in my way to the side. I put my hands on my chest and pushed him backwards. Even though he was 2 or 3 inches taller than me, he didn't scare me in the slightest.

"Winning the bet, of course." He replied, grabbing my wrists and holding them still. I laughed.

"You think that a little fall will stop me from winning the bet? I could beat you up _and_ come in top 5!" I screamed in his face. He just laughed. He literally threw his head back and laughed.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried." He said, lowering himself so that his face was an inch from mine.

"Watch me." I whispered, before lifting my leg and kicking him in the knee. His leg collapsed and he let go of my wrists, his hands wrapping around his leg.

"What the hell?!" He cried. I pulled my fist back and smashed it into his face, connecting with his nose with a satisfying crunch. He let go of his leg and one hand reached for his nose and the other pulled back and took a shot at me, but I ducked at the last second and kicked his legs out from under him. He toppled to the ground and I knelt on his stomach, punching his face over and over. His arms made an 'x' over his face trying to protect him from the punches and I felt some arms wrap around my waist and pull me up, squeezing tightly, so it was hard to breathe. One of his friends grabbed my bloody left hand and twisted, cracking my wrist, breaking it, sending electric up and down my arm.

"Get _off of me!_" I cried, kicking my leg backwards, hitting the boy behind me where it hurts. He let go almost instantly and fell to the ground groaning. It was at this moment that 2 of the boys grabbed my arms and the other punched me, hard, in the stomach. The air in my lungs shot out of my body loudly and the boy who tripped me found this a good time to grab me by my hair and pull my face up so that he could see my eyes. I glared at him and he smirked.

"It's a shame we're going to have to ruin your pretty face." He said, before smashing his fist into my jaw. I felt blood pool in my mouth and I spat it on his white trainers. He tutted. "Look what you've done now. I'm afraid I'll have to get you back for that." He punched my eye and I felt a bruise start forming immediately. I let out a bark of a laugh. By this time, the slower boys and a few of the faster girls were surrounded us chanting.

"I swear, if you don't get off of my arms, I'll beat all of you." I warned. The boy in front laughed and went to punch my face again, but I opened my mouth and as his fist connected with my lip, I raised my head a little and bit down on his fist, drawing blood.

"Ahh! You little cow!" He screamed, slapping my face. I didn't let go. One of the boys holding my arm let go and went to try and help free the 1st boys hand and I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his face and his friend that was holding my arm with my broken hand let go and went to see if his friend was alright. I let go of the boys fist and he pulled it back, cradling it at his chest, rubbing the blood off. I pulled my left hand in front of me to see it swollen and a horrid shade of purple. I flexed my fingers, feeling shooting pains zap up and down from my elbow to the tips of my fingers. The boy in front of me raised his leg to kick me in my stomach, but I moved to the side and grabbed his leg, spinning it round so he spun so his back was towards me and he fell. I knelt down and leant on his leg that was bent towards his back and I pushed and pushed until I heard a crunch coming from the guys knee and a yelp. I moved over to the boy who was helping his friend and he stood up and ran down the path we came from and I felt that that was my cue to leave. I sprinted as fast as I could down the path I was following before _someone_ (coughJohncough) tripped me.

A minute of running, limping and gritting my teeth later, I saw the end of the path. Yes! Only 3 people have finished so far! One boy was about 10 metres in front of me. I can beat him. I pushed myself harder than I have ever pushed before and came speeding past him, and closer to the end of the path. Glancing again at the boys who had finished- one sat on the floor, 1 leaning against a tree and the other standing up- I realised it was Quil, Jake and Embry! And better yet, they were all gawking at me as if I had just grown two heads! Good gosh, when did those boys become so fast?! Embry shot up from his sitting position and started cheering "Suze Rules! Come on Suzie! You can do it!", Jake and Quil were still gawking at me. Maybe it's the scratches on my face or my broken wrist, rather than the fact that I'm faster than most of the boys and all of the girls.

"Oi! Get back here you..." John who was chasing after me called, ending with a bunch of swearwords. He was catching up quick. When he was about 2 metres away from me, he pulled his fist back as if to punch me but I raised my right leg up higher than my head and spun on the ball of my left foot, sending the heel of my right foot crashing into his face. He groaned and fell to the floor, clutching his jaw and I spun some more, lowering my leg under my knee and when I was facing the direction I was running at the start, I slammed my foot onto the ground, hard, and used it to push off, making me move faster. I sprinted down the path, feeling exhausted, my breaths coming in jagged gasps, my leg muscles tired and aching and my head pounding from the spin. Only 20 metres and I would be at the end. _Just keep running, just keep running..._ Wow. I sound like Dory from Finding Nemo! 10 metres and I'll be done. Its not that far, just a few more strides. My legs started to ache more, as if they were being ripped off. 5 metres. The scratches burned as beads of sweat seeped through the wounds on my skin. 2 metres. Air scraped down my dry throat, making my light headed. Half a metre. I took one final bound and heard Mr Stevens call "3 minutes 27!" Then I lurched forward and I fell to the floor.

"Suze! Suze!" I heard as 2 warm pairs of arms wrapped around me and lifted me.

"Whoa! Suze! What happened to you?!" Embry cried, looking shocked. I chuckled.

"You think this is bad, you should see the other guys..." I trailed off, smirking.

"Other _guys_?! How many?!" Quil cried, wide-eyed.

"5 I think. Most fun I've had in a while." I replied, grinning proudly.

"F-five?!" Jake cried, "Why did you just randomly decide to beat up 5 guys?!" He glared at me angrily, letting go of my left side, so that only Quil was there for me to lean on.

"To win a bet. I was just running, minding my own business and there was Zeke's group. Zeke said that I was a really fast runner and bet John that I would come in top 10. John said that I wouldn't and I said, and I quote, "If that's the case, if I come in...Let's say...top 5. You both owe me 20." They agreed and then, 'cause John was in front of me, he stopped and tripped me up! So I pushed him and he grabbed me, and he grabbed my wrists, so I kicked him and punched him. I knelt on him and started smashing his face in and then 2 of the other boys pulled me off him and another punched me over and over and then I bit his fist and beat him up. Long story short, I kicked all of their butts, and I have eye-witnesses...with videos." I grinned, proud. The guys grinned and Jake walked back to my left side and ducked, grabbing my forearm and lifting it around his neck, then he scooped down, Quil mimicked him, then, they grabbed the back of my thighs and scooped me up into a queen's lift.

"I don't know about you guys, but I _have_ to see them videos." Quil said, grinning widely, sticking his tongue out a little and wiggling his eyebrows. I snorted and rolled my eyes at him, while Jake and Embry agreed.

"Totally. A chick with huge knockers beating up 5 guys. I would _pay_ to see that." Embry said. I wriggled in Jake and Quil's grip, kicking, making them laugh.

"Why do most of the conversations we have revert back to talking about my boobs, Embry, 'cause frankly, I have no idea!!" I screeched, wriggling in the guys grasp. "Stupid hormonal teenage boys..." I muttered, causing Jake and Quil to snort loudly and start laughing, dropping me onto the floor. I reached my hands out backwards and tried to break my fall, forgetting about my broken wrist until it hit the floor. A paralysing shock ran up and down my arm, causing me to gasp sharply and clutch my hand to my chest. I clenched my eyes together and breathed deeply through my nose, because I knew that if I opened my mouth, I would not be able to stop my scream.

"Oh Shi- Damn! - Suze, we're so sorry!" Jake cried, while Embry lifted me up off of the floor. I just breathed. The guys and I started walking back over to the changing rooms.

"I think we should take her to the nurse." Quil said, looking panicked. I gave him a tight smile, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Oh _jeez_, I never though of _that_!" Jake shouted, sarcastically, pushing Quil.

"Hey, hey, don't fight guys! Or do I have to kick your butts too?" I said, wincing but smiling sillily. Jake, Embry and Quil all scoffed.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Jake said, petting my head.

"Hey! Don't pet me?! What am I?! Your pet dog or something?!" I cried.

"Nah. You're more like...a pet wolf." Jake replied, grinning and Quil and Embry started laughing.

"...I don't get it." I said, causing the guys to laugh more.

"Ahh...hilarious..." Quil said, sighing happily.

"How is me not understanding something hilarious? Explain it pleeease?" I begged, pouting.

"We cant, you wouldn't get it anyway." Embry said, looking forward.

"But that's not fair." I scowled. Jake grinned at me. "It's not funny Jake."

"Who said anything about it being funny?" Jake said, innocently. I ran my right hand through my hair.

"It's not fair and you guys damn well know it." I muttered, frustrated.

"It's not that we don't want to tell you, Suze, we're not allowed." Jake said, grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes. His eyes were filled with sorrow and I almost blushed, but instead, I wriggled round and buried my face into Embry's shirt. Jake sighed and tried to turn me around, but I wrapped my left arm around Embry carefully, as not to nudge my broken wrist, and raised my right hand, putting 2 fingers up at Jake.

"Coulda fooled me." I muttered into Em's shirt, turning it more into a mumbled "codfulme." I heard Quil snort and burst into hysterics.

"What the hell's a codfulme?!" He shrieked, laughing louder. I wriggled around so I was facing him.

"Don't you know? It's a gay monkey named Quil." I replied, glaring. That shut him up.

"Hey. Don't bully the gay monkey." Jake said seriously.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a gay wolf." Quil replied and instantly gasped and clamped his hand around his mouth. Jake and Embry gasped too.

"Am I missing something?!" I demanded, "Why do you keep laughing or gasping or looking as if you've said something wrong when you mention wolves?! ...Wait... Oh shoot!" I cried. The guys all looked at me weird.

"How can you guys know?! I mean, I've only saw you for the first time in 2 months today! It's not like anybody knows, how could they?!"

"How could they what Suze?" Jake said, a weird look on his face. I ran my hand through my hair and grimaced.

"I swear to you, them wolves aren't dangerous. I mean, I should know. I feed the...DAMN IT!" I cried, throwing my head back.

"Suze. What are you talking about." Jake growled at me. He had his jaw tense. "Tell me everything and start from the beginning."

"Okay, I had just got off of work and I was walking home and I heard a yelp in the forest.

_"Hey, is anybody out there?" I called. I walked over to one of the trees on the border of the forest. Another yelp. "Hold on..." I whispered. I ran through some trees into a clearing and there on the floor was a huge, tan coloured, horse-sized wolf and a pale man...with no arms! I dropped my bag and looked around and saw the man's arms wriggling around on the floor, but there was no blood at all. I walked over to the man and knelt down next to him. Brushing the hair out of the mans eyes, I asked him "Are you uhh...okay?" He just growled at me. His red eyed shone in the darkness of the forest. "If you don't hurt me, I won't hurt you, okay?" I asked, soothingly. He stared at me for a minute and then nodded. I walked over to his arms and picked them up._

"_Just...just hold my arms to my shoulders." He said with a British accent, his voice sounding like music to my ears. I walked back and knelt down next to him, lifting his right arm to his shoulder. The skin on his shoulder started to fuse with the skin on his arms. My eyes widened and the man smirked._

"_That's...that's amazing." I muttered. _

"_It is, isn't it?" He replied. "I'm Sean." Using his only arm, he pushed himself up and held out a hand for me to shake. I laughed nervously. He grabbed my free hand and lifted it to his mouth turning it over so that my wrist was face up, kissing it. His skin was ice cold. I shivered. He released my hand and took his other arm out of my hand and re-attached it to his shoulder._

"_Susanna." I replied. He smiled softly._

"_Susanna...what a beautiful name." He replied, sighing happily. _

"_Come on; let's get you out of the forest. Do you think you'll need to go to a hospital?" I asked, helping him stand and lifting his arm around my shoulders. _

"_No. No hospitals for me. I'll be fine." He replied, smiling softly in the moonlight. I led him out of the forest and we ended up near the road that led from La Push to Forks. I stopped and turned to the man. _

"_Would you like help to go anywhere or would you be okay if we parted here?" I asked. _

"_I'll be fine here, thank you." He replied smiling. He brought his face closer to mine and then bent down a little, so we were eye-to-eye. With his free hand, he tilted my chin up and he ducked some more, then bent his head sideways and kissed my neck. His lips barely touched the skin but I could feel my heart pounding, the blood pumping through the veins on my neck. Slowly, carefully, he pulled his lips away, but I could feel his cool breath fanning against my neck. We stayed in that position for a few seconds and then he lifted his face back up so that he was looking into my eyes. "Thanks to you im still alive...You have changed my mind about many things. I never knew how kind a human can be, especially when she sees such wondrous things like a man with no arms." He chuckled, "I think...I think I'll stop thinking of humans as prey now. Thank you." He kissed my cheek and limped down the road, on the way to Forks._

"_W-wow." I stuttered, turning back to the forest, walking back to the clearing. The tan wolf was still lying on the ground, whining in pain. I grabbed my bag from where I dropped it before and walked over to the wolf. "Shh..." I whispered, trying to sooth the wolf. I held out my hand, slowly inching it towards its nose, so that it could smell me. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I whispered. The wolf stuck out its tongue and licked my hand causing me to giggle. I pulled my hand back and wiped the saliva on my jeans then reached in my bag, pulling out my first aid kit and one of the 3 tubs of leftovers from work. Prying the lid off of the tub, I sniffed in deeply, smelling the stew inside. I put it near the wolf and he started digging in. I opened the first aid kit and pulled out some antiseptic wipes and some bandages and pulled one of the wolf's front paws onto my lap. Wiping some of the blood off and washing the cuts, I then bandaged it up and moved onto the next wound. _

_5 minutes later, I'd patched up all of the wounds and the wolf was tackling me to the ground, licking my face. I laughed._

"_Down boy!" The wolf licked my face one last time and sat at my feet, a wolfish grin on its face. "Are you still hungry?" I asked, sitting up cross-legged and got a bark in reply. "Well..." I dug around in my bag and pulled out another tub. This time, I had ravioli. "Is this okay?" I asked, holding out the tub. The wolf started eating immediately. "I'll take that as a yes!" I said, laughing. I don't even know why im talking to a wolf. I mean, it looks like it can understand me but, it's a wolf, so I doubt it. Maybe it's just being polite. Wait. Wolves are wolves, how can they be polite? A growl sounded behind me. I dropped onto my back and came face-to-face...well...face-to-really-sharp-teeth with a silvery grey wolf. "Hello. Want to join our picnic?" I asked it, not scared in the slightest. It growled louder and sniffed my face. "I think I'm gonna take that as a yes then!" I cried, happily. Oh, great, now I'm cracking up! I pulled my bag onto my stomach and pulled out the last tub filled with Spaghetti Bolognese and pulled the lid off. The silver wolves eyes darted between me and the tub and it backed away a little, giving me room to sit up. When I did, I turned myself around a bit, so that both wolves were on either side of me and put the open tub in front of the grey wolf. It started eating, slowly and I reached out to stroke its fur. Plucking out some of the leaves and twigs, the wolf relaxed and lowered its self to the ground. "You aren't so bad are you girl?" The tan wolf let out a bark that sounded like a laugh and the silver wolf let out a warning growl. Glancing at my watch, I stood up. 11:30. Mum and Dad will be wondering where I am. "I have to leave now, but I'll try and drop off some more food for you tomorrow." I promised. The tan wolf walked over to me and nuzzled my arm and I kissed it on the top of the head. The silver wolf was still lying on the ground, so I bent down and kissed it on the head which earned me an odd look. "Well, hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow!"_

So, ever since, I've been feeding the wolves in the forest." I concluded.

* * *

**Rawr! Fear Suze's mad fightin' skillz!! Just kidding! Review please, tell me what you think?**

**~Lozza**


	5. Chapter 4

**HIIIII!!!! I would like to thank Piper - my only reviewer. After having a horrible day in school, I walked into my house and went to check on my fic, right? You wont believe how shocked I was to find a review! It absolutely brightened my day, so thank you - So much! *Gives Piper a cookie* This _is_ going to be a JakexOC fic, by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, would I _really_ be writing fanfiction for it? Really?**

* * *

"You're joking." Jake said, bluntly.

"Oh, am I now? I could show you if you want proof?" I challenged. I stared into his eyes and then the look on his face turned from testing to believing.

"No. That's okay. I'll believe you." He said. "I'll see later anyway..." I heard him mutter under his breath. I barely caught it, it was so quiet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pursing my lips in confusion.

"Nothing. Just my way of inviting you around to my house later on." What? Why would he invite me around to his house, alone? As if he could read my mind, he quickly added; "With Quil and Embry too, of course."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, Billy might be busy or something." I asked. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could trust that he would leave me again. I guess we're on shaky ground at the moment.

"Nah. Come on, it'll be fun!" He urged and Quil and Embry muttered their agreements.

"Fine." I replied after a few moments of silence. "That is, if I'm allowed to go anywhere tonight. My mums gonna kill me when she hears what I've done. She might not let me go anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well, she doesn't trust me, she doesn't trust you..."

"Ah."

"On a lighter note, we're at the changing rooms, and that's what you're going to do- change." Embry interrupted.

"Okay." I replied. After a few seconds, Embry spoke up.

"Get changed? As in...now?" Embry said, looking at me weirdly.

"Well, stupid, I _would_ except you're still holding me. So I can't move. At all." I said, mocking him.

"...ah." Embry replied, blushing a little and putting me back down.

"Aww. Isn't that just so cute. Little Embry's blushing like a little girl!" I cried, pinching his cheek with my good hand.

"I am _not_ blushing." He said, frowning, making him blush more. "And if im a little girl, you're a little boy." I snorted.

"Says the one who has conversations about my boobs." I replied, chuckling. He blushed some more. "Aww, you know im only messing with ya." I said, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek with a loud 'mwah!'. Jake and Quil started laughing at him. "Well, if you don't mind me, im going to go and get changed now. If I need any help, I'll shout. Then again...Embry, seeing as you're a girl and everything, maybe you should come in too and wait with me?" I asked, looking at him innocently. He frowned, glaring and pouting. I walked over to the lockers where my normal clothes were and opened it, pulling them out and cradling them on my hip.

"I could prove that I'm not a girl if you want." He said, cockily, putting both thumbs on either side of his gym shorts. He moved them down a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure, let me just go get my magnifying glass." I retorted, making Jake and Quil laugh. I turned and walked into the changing rooms.

I walked over to one of the benches in the middle of the blue changing room and slung my clothes on it. I pulled my right arm out of the sleeve of my gym top and carefully pulled it over my head, making sure not to nudge my other wrist. When I successfully removed my gym top, I picked up my normal top. Oh great. What a day to where a long sleeved top.

"Uhm...Jake?!" I cried. I heard the door open slightly.

"Yeah?"

"...I need help." I replied, walking over to the door, only in my green and pink polka-dotted bra, trying to cover myself with my top. The door opened wider and the boys all looked at me in shock. "I can't...The top..." I sighed, getting frustrated. "I can't get the damn top on." I said, finally, holding out my top and folding my arms, scowling. Embry-who was behind Jake- whistled.

"Whoa!" He called, grinning, winking then giving me a thumbs up. I glared at him, and then lowered my head to hide the blush that was now rising to my cheeks.

"Didn't your mum tell you not to stare at girls boobs?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, but you're not a girl, they're just melons under a tight, skin coloured top!" He replied.

"No they're not!" I cried back. How dare he!

"Prove it."

"How?" I asked. He tilted his head backwards.

"Come here and I'll tell you." He said, eyeing me up. I took a step forward and Jake moved out of my way. His face showed that he was curious too. "Closer." I took a step closer. If I took another step, I would practically be squashed to him. "Closer." I took half a step forward. "Good, stand on your tiptoes so I can whisper it to you." I did as he asked and he ducked a little, turning himself, so that his lips were near my ear. He mumbled something that I didn't quite hear.

"What? I can't hear you." I told him. He mumbled something again. "You know, you have to speak up a little." I said, rolling my eyes. Then he lifted his hand and squeezed my boob, probably harder than he meant to. My hand went to my breast and I winced slightly.

"BOOBIES!" He cried, just as I punched him in the nose. He recoiled and wiggled his nose. "Oh god! They're real!"

"Ow! What the hell?! What's your nose made of?! Concrete?!" I cried, shaking my hand, blushing furiously.

"You know, if you're going to hurt me, you might as well just use a crow bar or a baseball bat or something. That is, if you don't want to hurt yourself anyway." I scowled at him and ran inside the changing rooms. I rummaged around the stock cupboard for something. Ah! Got it.

"Suze! Suze are you okay? He didn't mean it, of course they're real! And he shouldn't have just...grabbed...them like that, Want me to beat him up for you?!" Jake cried, sounding worried. I sniffled loudly but fakely. "Aw man! Suze, don't cry! Come here honey!" He cried. I walked out of the changing rooms, my right hand holding the thing I was looking for earlier, my head down. "Aw, come here Suze." Jake said, softly and held out his arms towards me. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared my face. I walked over and hugged him quickly with one arm.

"Suze, what are you smirking at?" I lifted my head in Embry's direction and gave him an innocent look.

"Nothing, I wasn't smirking." I said, pouting. Embry held out his arms.

"Come here and give me a hug, I didn't really mean it." He said, looking apologetic. I walked forward to him and then swung the thing behind my back. It connected with his forehead and he shouted in pain. I swung it again and it hit his shoulder. He raised his hands to protect his head and I hit him in the knee with it, making him fall to the ground. I hit him with it 3 more times before I was grabbed from behind and picked up.

"Suze, Put. Down. The. Baseball. Bat." Jake said slowly. I dropped it immediately.

"He told me to do it!" I cried in defence. Embry stood up, rubbing his arms where I hit him.

"Yeah, and out of all of the people that that's been said to lately, you would be the one to actually go and do it. Even Leah didn't do it" He said, smiling sillily. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"How many people?" I asked.

"My dad, Embry's mum, Quil's parents, Emily, Kim, Claire, Leah and Bells." I couldn't help feel jealous and sad when the silly smile appeared on his face when he said 'Bells'.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly.

"Emily is Sam Uley's new girlfriend, you know Leah, she was a few classes above us but finished school last year; Kim's Jared's girlfriend, Claire's Emily's niece and Bella..." Jake sighed happily.

"Bella's the girl that Jake has a crush on. Well...he more or less loves her." Quil explained. I felt my heart crack and I had the urge to cry. "Though she's dating that Cullen. God I hate the Cullen's." He added. Jakes smile turned into a frown and I felt my heart fix its self back up. At least I still have a chance.

"Sorry Jake, I like Bella and everything, but I don't think she's good for you. She said she loves you but is still dating Cullen? That's kinda messed up. You should focus your attention on someone else. Someone like...Bridget who was in our English last year." Quil said.

"Yeah! Or Sarah, wow! Have you seen that body?!" Embry cried.

"Or Roxanne, from Port Angeles!"

"Or Carmen in the class above us!"

"Oh yeah, she's a total babe." I butted in, making my voice low. Jake, Quil and Embry all turned to look at me, shocked looks on their faces.

"Suze? You're..?" Jake started. I tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah. It's awesome. Just me, a bunch of girls and a changing room." I said, wiggling my eyebrows, playfully.

"You're my hero!" Embry cried and then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, having to hold on to Jake to keep myself stood up.

"You believed me?!" I cried, through the laughter. "I was only joking!"

"Oh...Oh! Oops, my bad." Embry said, rubbing the back of his head. I snorted.

"So, I'm you're hero, huh? I knew it! I _am_ as awesome as I thought!" I cried, laughing.

"If you're so awesome, how come you can't even put a shirt on? Not that I mind..."

"I've got a broken wrist, duh." I replied, rolling my eyes "And stop looking. That reminds me, Embry, can I borrow your shirt?"

"Why? So you can put it in your Embry shrine that's hidden in your closet?"

"Yeah. It's got a huge cut out of you with a bunch of other idiots' photos around it." I replied, "Now, seeing as you won't lend me your shirt, can one of you 2 lend me one?" I asked Quil and Jake.

"Sure, sure." Jake said, walking over to the lockers in front of the boys changing rooms, opening his and pulling out his shirt. He turned and handed it to me and I thanked him and scurried back into the changing room. I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my arms through, carefully and then swapped my gym shorts for my white combats. After stuffing my clothes back into my bag, I walked out of the changing rooms. Jake, Quil and Embry were all frowning at each other, muttering things under their breath. I don't think that they noticed me. That could work. I ducked and stalked around one of the pillars so that it was hiding me from the guys.

"_I don't think that she completely trusts us. She's trying too hard._" Embry whispered.

"_We_ _could just tell her. I don't think its fair keeping her in the dark. She's probably feeling how Leah felt when Sam couldn't tell her_." Jake whispered back.

"_It's for the best. We can not tell her_." Quil.

"_But_ _she's our best friend! Bella knows! Why can't she_?" Jake.

"_With_ _Bella it's...different. She was already involved. Besides, she was desperate_." Quil

"_And you don't think becoming violent, cutting all of your hair off and hurting yourself is desperate?! Emily and Kim were told, and they weren't already involved_!" Jake.

"_That's different. They're imprints_." Quil. I ran and pounced. Jumping on one of the boys backs, latching my right arm around their neck and wrapping my legs around their waist, locking my ankles.

"ROAR!" I cried, giggling. Embry looked at me with a shocked look on his face and Quil looked angry.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Quil demanded.

"That's for me to know, and you to be blackmailed over!" I replied, grinning evilly. Quil frowned.

"How. Much."

"Okay, okay, I heard just enough." I replied, grinning. Jake, whose back I was on, wrapped his arms around my thighs, so rather than me just holding on, he was giving me a piggy back.

"Susie."

"Fine. God." I sucked in a breath, "1. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DESPERATE!" I hit Jake on the head with my fist, "2. You're right about the trust thing Embry and 3. I know that you have a secret you're not telling me, bringing me back to the trust thing. Apparently, it's not just me who doesn't trust you. You don't trust me either. Oh, and I heard the word 'Imprint'." Embry cussed and sighed.

"We do trust you, but we're just not allowed to tell you this. We literally can't tell you."

"So? Who said I wanted to hear your secret anyway?" I said, sticking out my tongue, "Besides, I have many secrets of my own."

"Oh, really now?" Jake said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Quicker than I've ever seen anyone move before, he threw me over his shoulder so that my torso was hanging over his back.

"Jake!" I screeched, "Put me down!"

"Nope, no way! Not until you tell us your secrets!" I snorted.

"As if I would ever tell you my secrets!" I yelled.

"Well then..." He spun me around in a circle until my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight.

"Jake!" I whined, "I'm still not telling!"

"Fine then." I heard him take in a deep breath, "Free squeeze of Suze's butt! Come on people, you know you want to!" He yelled. Oh dear god no. I felt a big, warm hand squeeze my butt and I squeaked.

"Ahh! Jake!!" I cried. Jake started laughing and I felt another warm hand slap my butt. "Stop! Stop!" I cried. Jake started laughing more and his grip on me loosened and I fell forward some more. My head was an inch away from Jakes butt! I felt another warm hand grab my butt and Jake started laughing even more. His grip loosened more and I fell forward an inch. I was being dangled right in front of Jake's butt! Blood rushed to my cheeks and I swear I must be giving off red light by now. "Jake! Get off of me right now!" I cried.

"No chance!" He replied, as another warm hand made its way to my butt.

"Get the hell off of me now, or else!"

"Or else what?" He said, laughing.

"Or else this." I whispered. I closed my eyes and bit Jakes butt. He yelled and dropped me, causing me to smack my head off of the floor.

"Oh my god, Suze! You didn't have to bite me! Damn! You have sharp teeth!" He said, and I rolled over to see him jumping around, hands on his butt.

"Dude! She bit your butt?!" Embry cried, laughing.

"Yeah!" Jake cried back. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Well it's your own fault." I said.

"Dude! She bit your _butt!"_ Quil cried, rolling on the floor, literally, laughing. Boys. So immature.

"Anyway...can we go to the nurse's office now? I think Jake might need stitches." Jake glared at me and I stood up and started walking, 2 laughing boys walking behind me and a mad Jake storming ahead.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I love the guys, they're so fun =3 I wish I had 3 tall, hot, werewolf best friends, wouldn't that just be awesome? Anyway, tell me what you think, I'll post another chapter now too =3 Dont get used to it though! **

**~Lozza**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the second chapter for today!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, I wish I did though...**

* * *

"School was pretty boring today, wasn't it Suze?" Embry asked. We were sitting in Jakes garage, drinking ice-cold coke and snacking on whatever we could find. After we visited the nurse, who told me my wrist _wasn't_ broken, I was called into the headmaster's office for fighting. Suspended. 3 days. Great. My wrist felt better, and my bruises were already healing. Rather than huge blue blotches they were yellow, not a very attractive colour, but its better than blue. I waited outside the school for an hour for Jake, Quil and Embry and then we headed over to Jakes place. Jake was currently working on his motorbike with the radio from his rabbit blaring. He had took off his shirt and slung it onto his toolbox, for which I would like to thank the lord. Jake's built like a God, I tell you. He has _the_ most _perfect_ body on earth. Oh god, what I would do to run my hands over those abs...I can't believe I actually just thought that. It's true though.

"Yoo hoo, Suze? Anyone home?" Quil asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Nope. Come back in 5 minutes." I replied, swatting his hand away as if it was an annoying fly. Just as I said that, the people on the radio announced a new song.

"_And now, Sean, we have a new song to play by Chris Brown! So, here we have Electric Guitar everyone, after the break!" _The woman said.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" I cried, lifting my legs up in the air, then kicking them back down, flipping my self so that I was squatting, then stood up straight.

"You wanna sing this then, rather than a different one at the bonfire?" Jake said, turning to look at me. I blushed red at the sight of his toned torso, splattered with oil and looked down at my feet.

"Nah, I say we make her do both! Let's call this a...practice." Quil said. Embry agreed.

"Oh that's so not fair!" I screeched, flinging my arms up in the air.

"Is too!" Quil cried.

"...Fine. But you have to do 2 embarrassing things then." I said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, shush and wait for the song to start." Quil said. Just then, the opening of the song I was oh-so familiar with started to play. I took a deep breath.

"He plays the sweetest melody.  
When I hear, it takes over me.  
And I feel every strum of the strings.  
It reminds me of all the things we used to be.  
Can't breathe at all 'cause you're coming."

I looked around to Quil and Embry staring at me, eyebrows raised. I looked at Jake who gave me an encouraging grin and winked at me, causing my cheeks to flare.

Coming through my speaker, speaker  
got me trying to reach ya, reach ya.  
My analogue feature, feature,  
my electric guitar.  
Everytime I mind you, mind you  
everytime I'm by him, by him.  
You're ripping it up on them chords,  
playing my heart.  
Electric guitar, electric guitar, electric guitar.  
Electric guitar, electric guitar, electric guitar.

I started to bop my head and swing my hips slightly.

It kills me that I can't be with you,  
thought I was the key you're playing.  
Don't know I just gotta, be the one you let bleed out.  
Wish I didn't know you, got me feeling stuck.  
I can't let you go, just my luck.  
Falling down without you,  
can you pick me up?  
And now I cant get you off my head.  
because you're coming.

Embry and Quil stood up and started to dance with me. Jake stood leaning against his bike, watching us.

Coming through my speaker, speaker  
got me trying to reach ya, reach ya.  
My analogue feature, feature,  
my electric guitar.  
Everytime I mind you, mind you  
everytime I'm by him, by him.  
You're ripping it up on them chords,  
playing my heart.  
Electric guitar, electric guitar, electric guitar.  
Electric guitar, electric guitar, electric guitar.

I'm losing my composure, all quit, game over.  
You must think that I'm crazy, girl.  
Please control me with your melody.  
I'll play it for the world,  
cause I'm your girl and I just wanna hear, so

Jake finally stood up and joined in the dancing. He put one hand on my hip and I swung my hips in tune to the music. He rocked his shoulders from side to side and shuffled his feet a bit. He looked awkward, but he was having fun.

Coming through my speaker, speaker  
got me trying to reach ya, reach ya.  
My analogue feature, feature,  
my electric guitar.  
Everytime I mind you, mind you  
everytime I'm by him, by him.  
You're ripping up it up on them chords,  
playing my heart.  
Electric guitar, electric guitar, electric guitar.  
Electric guitar, electric guitar, electric guitar."

Jake, Quil and Embry all had huge grins on their faces and started talking at once.

"Oh god! That was awesome! You _have_ to sing for us again some time!" Embry.

"That was so fun! Encore, encore!" Quil.

"Suze, you've shocked us all! You were awesome!" Jake. His hand was still on my hip and his eyes were almost radiating joy. Blush rose to my cheeks and I looked down a little, covering my grin with my hands.

"Thanks..." I muttered, lying down on the floor resting my hands behind my head, grinning so wide it made my cheeks hurt. Jake leaned back on his motorbike again and started talking to Quil and Embry about the bonfire tomorrow. They spoke about how much fun it will be with me still there, which caused me to blush.

"Jake? Jake? You in there?" A deep, husky voice cried from outside the garage.

"Yeah, Sam. We're in here." Jake called back. A tall, red-brown skinned man with huge muscles walked in. He had a black buzzcut and a frown on his face.

"Jake. I really can't believe you," Sam started. Jake, Quil and Embry were all waving their arms, grimacing, in a gesture for him to stop. "Jared saw you at school. I said you couldn't but what did you do? You just went on as if my words meant nothing. You disobeyed my orders to stay away from the _girl_ and...why are you waving?" He asked. Jake nodded towards me and Sam looked at me, fury in his eyes. I wiggled my fingers at him and stuck out my tongue, which made him even more angry. He looked like one of those people who were always angry. Or stressed. Or both. "Jake, Quil, Embry. Outside. Now." He ordered, glaring at me, I grinned in return. I heard the crunching of leaves and twigs as the 4 boys, no, men walked down the path and near to the forest. Although they were at least 20 yards from me, with a brick wall between us, I could still hear their conversation. I sat up on my knees.

"_Jake, Embry, Quil? What the hell were you thinking?! Disobeying me like that! Are you stupid? I told you to stay away from that girl, but yet you still have to talk to her. You even invited her round to your house! Don't you understand how much danger you're putting her in? You made that risk with Bella, im not letting you take that risk again!" _Sam cried.

"_It's not like we could avoid her! She's in our school, in most of our classes!"_ Jake cried back.

"_We didn't even know it was her! We saw some new girl in class, who would've guessed that it was her?!" _Embry. Although it was true, I couldn't help feel the stab of pain I felt. He didn't mean to be my friend again? If he had a choice, would they avoid me, if they knew who I was?

"_Don't give me that! You disobeyed me, and now, you make her leave. It's not safe, for any of us." _Sam said in a commanding tone. No reply.

I lurched forward clutching my chest. My heart felt as if someone had just been stabbed with a white hot blade. My breaths came in shallow gasps and my eyes flooded with I heard the crunching of leaves and twigs. They were coming back. No argument with him, no sticking up for me, they were coming back and telling me to leave. Again. I took 3 deep breaths and wiped my eyes and pulled out a pocket mirror from my bag. My eyes were slightly red, but at least my eyes weren't blotchy. Sliding it into my bag, I lay back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. The boys shuffled back in, guilty looks on their faces and I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to force back the tears appearing.

"S-Suze..." Embry started, his voice trembling.

"Suze we're so sorry, we have no choice..." Quil trailed off.

"You have to leave. We can't be friends." Jake said, coldly. I opened my eyes and Jake was glaring at me, his hands curled into shaking fists at his sides. I would rather be stabbed a hundred times than be glared at like that by _him_. Tears sprung to my eyes again and I moved to sit up. My bottom lip started trembling and I bit it hard with my front teeth.

"Okay. But before I go, remember this; you can only push a girl away for so long, until she walks out of your life on her own, so make sure that this is what you want, because once she turns around, she isn't coming back." I said, my voice breaking. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the garage door as Sam walked in.

"_...What if one of us imprinted on her?" _Jake asked.

"_You imprinted on her? You should've said that first! That changes everything!"_ Sam went from sounding angry to shocked to happy.

"_I didn't though."_ Jake said quietly, sounding sad.

"_Then she leaves and stays gone." _And mean Sam's back.

"_Can we take her to a pack meeting? Maybe one of the other guys will imprint on her?" _Jake pleaded. He sounded desperate.

"_No Jake! Don't make things awkward for everyone!" _Sam cried. Silence.

"_Okay."_ Jake finished.

I took in a deep, shaky breath before running into the forest, dodging trees and logs until I came to a clearing deep in the forest. My vision blurred and I collapsed onto my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. How can they do this to me? Isn't one time enough? I sucked in a huge breath and let out a bloodcurdling scream, making birds in the trees fly off into the clear blue sky. Usually its raining in La Push, but today, if the sun shone any brighter, we would all melt. I punched a tree as hard as I could and the bark collapsed into it, leaving a fist shaped dint in the tree trunk. I punched and punched until my hands were numb and I couldn't see through the tears and then collapsed onto the ground, shaking. I closed my eyes and sighed, my breath coming out ruggedly. A cold, wet nose pressed up against the side of my neck, and I opened my eyes to see a blurred russet coloured wolf pressing its nose into my neck. 2 other wolves were behind, looking around the russet coloured one. One was a chestnut brown and one was a black-brown. The russet coloured one licked my cheek and I let a small, exhausted smile grow on my face.

"Hey... Could you do me a favour and eat me, maybe? It would be a lot of help..." I muttered, my voice hoarse and broken. I closed my eyes again and sighed. I moved to stand up and leant against the tree I punched. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I slammed the back of my head into the tree. The 3 wolves whimpered and I reached out and scratched the russet coloured one on the head. It leant its head into my hand while I scratched behind its ear, the other 2 lay down on the floor, their heads leaning on their front paws. "The thing is...they didn't even stick up for me..." The 2 wolves at the backs heads snapped up in my direction, looking shocked. "I thought...I thought that they would've, but mind you, that Sam has one of those voices, you know? One that you have to do what he says. If I had one, I would tell him to go and bury himself." I said, with a small laugh, the tears pouring faster down my face. "God, give me a weapon and I'll kill him. Actually...never mind. I'll leave that in my head." I said, smiling. "Sam's just... ugh. I wonder what he's doing now...probably eating children or something..." I said, laughing. The wolves let out a bark that sounded like they were laughing too. "See, I think that if they recognised me then they wouldn't have talked to me anyway, that would've been better for all of us..." I sobbed, the wolves whining at me. "I think im going mad, I'm talking to wolves! It's not like you understand me!" I said, laughing. The wolf at the front barked and the ones at the back did their bark-laugh. I tilted my head to the side. Their acting like they actually do understand me... "_Do_ you guys understand me?" I asked, and they nodded their huge, furry heads. I frowned and chewed on the side of my bottom lip. "Really now? Well...if you do, spin in a circle." I said and they all did as I said. I laughed and laughed until my sides hurt. "This is awesome..." I said, looking into the eyes of the russet wolf. They were a dark brown colour, really warm and deep...and looked like Jakes.

Something snapped inside of me and I gritted my teeth. I paced, ranting about how they could just leave me like that and how they wouldn't like it if it was the other way around and the wolves bowed their heads, whimpering. "And the thing is, I thought that they were my friends again! I accepted them back as if nothing happened and they threw it back in my face!" It felt like the anger inside of me was bubbling and spilling over. "They broke me! Twice! I loved him! I mean them! Goddammit, Life is so UNFAIR!" I screeched, feeling the dam holding my anger in burst and I snapped. I spun towards a tree and pulled my arm back, curling it into a fist and then swinging it forward with all of my might. It connected with the tree with an incredible noise, like metal crashing against metal, and the tree snapped and lurched backwards, snapped like a twig. I stood looking at the broken tree, wide eyed, for a minute and then collapsed onto my knees, crying. Let me tell you, that was a big tree, and I broke it in half with my fist. My _fist_. That's...that's just not right. My throat and nose and eyes burned and the wolves gathered around me, curled up against my shaking body. The russet one curled around my back and side and I leant into its stomach, crying into and grabbing its fur. It just lay there, looking at me with worry in its eyes.

After what seemed like hours, the tears came slower and I had calmed down. But I was too tired to move.

"I think...I think im j-just going to sleep h-here, if you d-don't mind." I asked the wolf, who nodded and nudged my cheek with its nose. "I'm... I'm sorry for crying on you like this..." I said, already half asleep. I could vaguely see the other 2 wolves snuggle up to my leg. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I whispered, before letting the darkness engulf me.

* * *

**Aww, dont hate the guys too much - it will all get better! Blame Sam! (I do! *laughs*)**

**I'll post again at the weekend maybe? Review and I'll write faster! Anyway, 'til next time people! *Runs away to write***

**~Lozza**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! This chapter isn't very long; nothing important to the story - just a filler chapter really. I'll post another chapter later. And reigh, I didn't mean to make Suze seem like that, oopsie! But thinking about it, love can make people do and say silly things, can't it? Anyway, I've kept that in mind while writing the next chapters, so thanks for pointing that out to me! ^^ (Sorry if Suze is still slightly emo in this chapter, she's just been hurt again after accepting Jake, Quil and Embry back (Last chapter) so, please forgive me (And her!) if she's still too "'feel sorry for me' emo" in this chapter - things will change! Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!**

* * *

I woke up screaming. I think I gave the wolves heart attacks; they jumped up, knocking me into the ground. The sky was a dark pink, turning purple with light pink and yellow clouds scattered across it and the moon was shining beautifully in the centre of the sky, reflecting white light on whatever its rays touched. This just made the wolves look more majestic.

"I-I'm sorry" I panted, wide-eyed from the dream. It's always the same nightmare, but when I wake I can never remember it. All I know is that it includes Jake, Quil and Embry, and me, of course. The tears in my eyes started leaving wet trails down my cheeks and the black-brown wolf whined and licked a tear off of my face. "I'm okay; it's just a dream...its j-just a dream." I stood up and wiped the dirt off of my combats and then saw the shirt I was wearing. Jake's. He lent it to me after Gym. I pulled it over my head and threw it on the floor, stomping on it then glared at it for a minute.

Russet Wolf came over to me and stood next to me, looking curious to what I was doing. It looked between me and the shirt and whimpered, lowering its head. I sighed and leaned down to pick up the shirt and pressed it to my chest. "I think I should go." I whispered to the wolves and they looked up and whimpered at me. "I have to go home, mum will be worried." I said, and Russet Wolf next to me lowered the front part of its body and shook its tail. The brown-black one walked over me and started pushing me into Russet Wolf. "What? What do you want me to do?" I asked, giggling. Russet Wolf barked at me and gestured towards its back. "You want me to...scratch your back?" I guessed, laughing and the wolves joined in. Russet Wolf shook its head and nudged my leg then to its back. "You want me to ride on you?" I asked, laughing. The wolfs tongue lolled out of the side of its mouth and pulled its mouth back in a wolfy grin and nodded. "Um...okay." I replied, lifting one leg over the wolf, then pushing up with the other leg so I was sat on it. I stroked its fur and scratched its back and the wolf made a weird purring noise.

"You like that, huh?" I asked, stroking its furry back. It barked and started to walk forward. I clamped my legs around its ribs and pulled on the shirt that Jake lent me again and then hugged my arms around the wolf's neck, so I was practically lying down on it. "Your furs very soft," I said "And you're so warm...If I fall asleep, just drop me on my head, that'll wake me up." I said, closing my eyes and breathing in the warm, woodsy scent of Russet Wolf. The other wolves followed on either side, occasionally nudging my leg or poking my stomach or hip with its wet nose. Within 10 minutes I was home.

"I would invite you inside, but I doubt my mum or dad would be too thrilled about having 3 huge wolves in her house." I said and the wolves barked. I got off of Russet Wolf and kissed it on the nose, then kissed the other 2 wolves on the top of the head and waved goodnight, then climbed up the drainpipe up to the window in my room, climbing in then waving goodbye to the wolves, which barked and disappeared into the forest.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an old vest top and some men's boxer shorts and undressed, replacing my old clothes with new ones, and then strolled into the living room where mum and dad were as if I had been in the house all day.

"So, you decided to grace us with your presence, eh, love?" Dad said, smiling and pulling his tongue out at me.

"Yup." I replied, sitting on the rocking chair, then pulled a sheet out from behind it and draped it over myself, "Lucky you."

"How was school, honey?" Mum asked.

"Oh, fine I guess, been suspended for 3 days though." I said with a shrug, feigning carelessness.

"What?!" Mum raged, "Why?! What did you do?!" She hissed.

"5 boys made bets on who would win a race and one said me and the other laughed, I bet that if I came within top 5 then they owed me and they agreed, so one of them tripped me and they started pushing me around, so I beat them up. It was self-defence really." I replied. Mum looked a little more relaxed.

"What happened in the fight?" Dad asked, a curious glint in his eye.

"I beat them all up." I replied, grinning widely.

"That's my girl." Dad replied, looking proud.

"Yes. But what happened to _you_?" Mum asked.

"I have a few bruises and scratches and I could've sworn they broke my wrist, but its fine now." I explained, twirling my wrists. "So, how were your days?"

"Mine was okay, I learned how to make cheesecake!" Mum exclaimed, looking happy. When mum laughed, she looked about 10 years younger.

"Work was fine, just doing a little bit of this, a bit of that." Dad shrugged, then grinned, "But, I did manage to get that game you wanted." He held up 'The Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess' and I jumped up off of the rocking chair, squealing, and hugged dad. I snatched it out of his hands and ripped off the plastic, then opened the case, staring at the gold disk.

"Dad, I owe you. Big time." I said, grinning at him.

"So, other than your fight, how was school?" Mum asked.

"It was...okay, I guess." I replied, sitting down in the rocking chair and putting the game case on the TV stand.

"What happened with Quil, Jake and Embry honey? Did they avoid you?" Dad asked, gently.

"No. In form, they came up to me, they didn't recognise me and then when I told them who I was, they were all sorry and I even made them cry, so we chilled together until I got kicked out for fighting and waited outside for them, then we went to Jake's house." I explained, my voice getting quieter and quieter, and I looked down at my lap.

"Honey, did something happen?" Mum said, getting off of the couch and kneeling down in front of me, grabbing my hands gently and looking into my eyes.

"We were all okay. Just like the old times. We laughed, we chatted, we sung and then _Sam Uley _came. He started shouting at them about me until he saw me. He looked annoyed and then dragged them to the forest to talk, but I heard every word. It's _him_that said that they couldn't see me. He said it was dangerous for everyone and that they couldn't see me anymore. I heard all of the conversation and then they came back. Quil and Embry looked really sad and Jake was just glaring at me. He said I h-had to leave and that w-we couldn't be friends an-anymore. So I ran into the f-forest and stayed there for a while." I whispered, my voice broken.

"Sam Uley? But, Sam's like a legend here, he wouldn't do that. I think you've got it wrong sweetie." Mum said, and anger flared in me.

"It was him! He's the reason I lost my best friends!" I roared, shaking.

"Okay sweetie, okay, we believe you." Mum said, quietly. A warm hand appeared on my back and dad was beside me, trying to comfort me. I broke into sobs.

"Aw, honey, its okay, come on Susie, don't cry." Mum said, soothingly.

"I'm okay...I just think I'll go to bed." I muttered, wiping the tears away with the back of my hands.

"Okay, I hope you feel better in the morning, chick. Good night." Dad said, hugging me and helping me up from my seat. I yawned loudly. All this crying has tired me out. I got up, hugged mum and then headed up the wooden stairs to my room. As I reached my room, I took out my contact lenses and put them in their case on my dresser next to my bed. I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. Its all Sam's fault. But Jake, Quil and Embry would be my friends again, wouldn't they? I mean, they don't have to listen to Sam, do they? Surely they would ignore Sam and be my friends again. They wouldn't hurt me like that. Not again. No way. I've known them since I was born, I've always been their best friend. They wouldn't ditch me. There's too much to lose. I bet they will be my friends again by the end of the week. That's what they'll do.

...Won't they?

* * *

**La la la~ That's all I have to say =D**

**~Lozza**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, heres the chapter I promised you earlier. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!**

* * *

_Scratch. Scratch. Screech!_

I sat up straight in my bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. My bed sheets were draped messily over my hips and the hair on the back of my neck was prickling. My hair was a mess- sticking up left, right and centre- and I had twisted my way out of my vest top during the night, leaving me only covered in my green and pink polka-dotted bra and the grey men's boxer shorts I put on earlier. Beads of sweat were running down my face. I checked the clock on the wall in between my windows, which read 2:37. Usually it's darker at 2am, but I could see perfectly.

_Scratch. Knock. Screech._

My eyes widened at the noise coming from my window. Scratching. Something was scratching on my window. There were no trees near my window, so it couldn't be the wind blowing branches into my window. It could be a bat? Or maybe even a bird? Or it could be a burglar. I pulled the bed sheet off of myself and flung it on the floor, then pulled my legs over the side of my bed. I put in my contact lenses, then stood up, crouching a little and made my way over to the window. I grabbed the side of the curtain and whipped it open and gasped. Sean. No-armed Sean was there, at my window, but with both arms this time, holding on to the drainpipe. I slid open the window quickly and grabbed Sean's arm and helped him slide into my room.

"Suze! I found you!" Sean said, his British accent stronger than ever, pulling me into a hug, ducking his head and burying his face in the crook of my neck. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, tickling my skin. I squirmed. He pulled away. His once crimson eyes shone a topaz colour in the moonlight, his dark brown hair making his flawless skin paler. "Ever since I saw you that time, I trained my control and changed my diet, and I searched for you. I searched for you everywhere and now I've found you!" He cried, happily, a grin covering most of his face. Control? Diet? He became a vegetarian?

"Nice to see you again, Sean." I replied, smiling. He sighed contently.

"It's so nice to hear your beautiful voice again." He said, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He opened his eyes and looked me up and down then spun around, inhumanly fast. "I must apologise. I didn't notice your...lack of clothes until now. Would you like me to leave so you can change?" I scoffed.

"Its no big deal. 'Sides, I can't be bothered getting dressed. It _is_ only 2am." I said, raising one eyebrow. He glided across my room to one of the beanbags with a blanket over it and threw the blanket to me.

"At least put this on. I don't want to be...tempted." I blushed at his comment and wrapped the blanket tight around myself.

"So, what are you doing up this late at night?" I asked him, sitting on another beanbag, "Aren't you tired?"

He chuckled, "You can't get tired if you can't sleep, Susanna."

"You can't sleep? Try having hot baths and drinks and write down your worries?" I said, and he chuckled quietly.

"Its not like I can't get to sleep, but I literally cannot fall asleep. It's impossible. I guess I should've said I _don't_ sleep." He explained, which confused me.

"But...that's impossible, isn't it? I mean, people need to sleep to sort out memories, remember faces, clear their head, surely you sleep _some_time?"

"Nope. Not for even a second." He grinned, "I'll tell you a secret, come closer." I got up and he pulled me down onto his cold lap, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "Vampires don't sleep." He muttered into my shoulder, his cold lips moving against my neck and his cool breath tickling my skin. Vampire? That's impossible. He doesn't have fangs. And he was outside in the sun when we first met, but then again, it wasn't sunny. It was cloudy.

But he was cold...

And he had no arms when I met him...

And his eyes were red...

Oh god.

Sean was a vampire. I stiffened at the realisation and begun to tremble. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I promise, Susanna." He said, quietly and I relaxed a little.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I whispered.

"I wouldn't lie. Not to you. You are the first human that's been nice to me in my 500 years. You're my friend and friends don't lie to other friends."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I'll leave now, let you get some sleep. Goodnight Susanna." He said, picking me up bridal style and put me down gently on my bed, pulling the bed sheet up off of the floor and tucking me in.

"I'm not 5 you know. I'm 16, I can tuck myself in, thank you very much."

"Yes, well, im 518, and I miss being tucked in, so please, humour me." He said, kissing my forehead, making me blush. "Goodnight Susanna. Oh, and before I go, I left you a little present in the old tool shed in your back garden." I nodded and he made his way over to the window.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Sweet dreams, Susanna." He whispered, before climbing out and shutting the window from outside. I sat up and took out my contact lenses, then lay back down. I rolled onto my side and pulled the covers up over my head, curling up into a ball and closed my eyes, praying for sleep.

After 40 minutes of tossing and turning later, roasting hot and over-tired, there was a knock at my window. For the 2nd time tonight. It was probably Sean. Maybe he left something here or needed to tell me something? I slid out of bed, put in my contact lenses again and shuffled over to the window, frowning.

"You know, some people still actually need to sleep." I muttered, opening the curtain to see who it was. I got one hell of a surprise when it wasn't Sean, but Jakes face on the opposite side of the window. I slammed open the window. "What the hell do you want Jacob? Is twice not enough times for you?" I hissed. Jake flinched.

"Can we come in? We need to talk." He asked, looking hopeful. Then he looked me up and down. "Whoa- Suze, were you just-? Do you have someone in there? Have you just been-?" Jake said, about a million words a minute. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"What the hell are you on about Jacob?" I snapped viciously. I was too tired to be playing games.

"Well it kind of looked like you had just been...see, your hair is sticking up around your face, you're all sweaty, you're topless, stood there in just your bra and your wearing some guys boxers!" He said, quickly and quietly. He thought I was just-?! I grabbed his hands and pulled them off of the windowsill, then reached over to his shoulders and pushed him off of the drain pipe, then watched him fall to the ground. He landed on his feet.

What a shame.

I climbed out of the window and down the drain pipe quickly and elegantly and then, when I was around 3 metres off of the ground, I pushed myself off and landed on my feet. Quil and Embry had appeared out of nowhere and was asking Jake if he was okay.

"How _dare_ you make an accusation like that. You're such a hypocrite!" I looked him up and down. He had no top or shoes on, just some denim shorts. Jake looked down and he looked embarrassed. "What the hell do you take me for?!" I cried, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh, Suze. Don't cry, don't cry please." Embry said, softly, walking over to me and crushing me to his warm, bare chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck. "Don't listen to Jake. He's just moody because he can't get the girl he likes 'coz she's in love with someone else." This caused me to cry, hard. "Shh, Suze. What you crying for?"

"I'm crying b-because I'm tired and y-you guys are s-stupid and cant m-make up your mind about me a-and because I know how J-Jake feels." I whimpered.

"How do you know how he feels, Suze?" Quil asked, walking over and rubbing my arm.

"I'm in love with someone, but he's in love with someone who plays him, going back between him and some other guy. She's so stupid! She hurts him and uses him, she doesn't see how amazing and beautiful and kind and sweet and sensitive he is and flits between him and the other guy like she's got nothing better to do!" I cried, sobbing, "If he didn't love her so much, I would go over there myself and smash her and her boyfriends face in." Quil, Jake and Embry laughed at this.

"You totally would, as well." Quil said, laughing, still rubbing my arm.

"But, other than that, what exactly are you doing here. At this time. With school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same?" Jake said, smirking.

"Well, it _is_ my house. I _don't_ have school tomorrow and I couldn't sleep after Sean came around." I said, his question backfiring.

"Who's Sean?" Embry asked. I pulled my arms from his waist and stepped back.

"Sean's some guy I helped. I'm like...his only friend at the moment. He came round at half 2, I think."

"Half 2? Wouldn't that wake up your parents?" Embry asked

"Nah, he used the window."

"You're having a guy sneak in your window?" Jake asked, a frown on his face.

"Nope. It was a totally unplanned visit. He'd been looking for me for weeks and just found me."

"So, what happened?" Jake looked at me weirdly. He probably didn't like the thought of any boys sneaking in my room. This caused butterflies to appear in my stomach. He still cared.

"Not much. He left me something in the tool shed. I don't know what it is yet though."

"Well, lets go and check it out then!" Embry called. We walked around the back of the house to the old tool shed and I opened the door. I pulled the string that turned on the light and gasped.

"Oh." Jake.

"My." Quil.

"God." Embry.

"Well...That was nice." I said, resting my hand on my hip and tilting my head to the side.

"If you don't want it, I'll have it!" Quil cried, grinning so widely it looked like his face would crack in two. In the tool shed was a black Honda EV06 motorbike.

"Nuh-uh! Mine!" I cried, pouncing and latching onto the motorbike.

"Okay, okay, you can have it; this time." Quil said, sighing dramatically. I let out a growl like sound that made the guys look at me weirdly.

"Nuh-uh. It was mine to start with." I said, stroking the metal. Then I yawned; loudly. Jake, Quil and Embry's eyes all turned soft and gentle, like they cared that I was tired and Jake pried my arms from around the motorbike and helped me up from the floor where I had thrown myself when I latched onto the motorbike. I stretched my arms up and they met the roof of the tool shed. I'm not that tall am I? Oh well. I pulled the string for the light and walked out of the tool shed, closing the door behind me.

"Well..." Jake said, trying to start a conversation.

"Come upstairs, we can hang about in my room for a little bit?" I asked. They nodded, and Quil and Embry scaled the drainpipe and squeezed through the window. I walked up to the drainpipe and was about to climb, before 2 large, warm hands placed themselves on my hips and lifted me up. I looked back down at Jake who was smiling softly, then climbed the rest of the drainpipe and slid into my room. I turned and Jake was already at my window, so I reached out my hand and helped him in. I bit my lip to stifle a yawn. Jake and Quil sat on my bed as Embry sat on one of the beanbags.

"Wanna sleep over here tonight? It's...almost 20 to 4 in the morning." I asked and Jake, Quil and Embry looked around the room.

"I don't think there will be enough space for us." Embry said, tilting his head back. I smiled.

"Oh, really? Well, one of you can take my bed," I moved over to the closet and pulled out a mattress and put it on the floor near the window, "One of you can sleep on this and another can sleep on all of the bean bags, bunched up together?"

"I call dibs on the bean bags!" Embry muttered, sighing happily. I pulled 3 more bean bags from under my bed and lifted Embry's legs, shoving a bean bag under him and the others around his shoulders.

"I'll take the mattress." Quil offered, lying down on the mattress.

"Okay, wait here." I walked to the bathroom that was next to my room and pulled some blankets out from the cabinets under the sink, then pulled them into my room. I put them on the floor near the closet and whispered, "If you get cold, blankets are here." Then I turned and locked the door. "Jake, you can take my bed."

"No, I couldn't." He argued.

"Jake. Your eyes are practically bugging out of your head with tiredness, now, lie down and sleep." I ordered, softly.

"But where will you sleep?" He asked.

"On the floor, it doesn't bother me." I replied, sitting down on the floor.

"You're stupid." He said, standing up, walking over to me and picking me up, before lying back down on my bed, causing me to lie on his chest. "Now, sleep." He said, running his fingers up and down my back, relaxing me.

It wasn't long before I entered a deep sleep, filled with happy dreams.

* * *

**Review? Please? Pretty please with Jacob, Quil _and_ Embry on top?**

**~Lozza**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Heres the next chapter. Just a bit of fun, nothing too important to the story. A few moments between Jake and Suze, but nothing too big...yet. Muahahaha! =3**

**By the way, I'm not getting many reviews =( Do y'all know how upsetting that is? I dont even have the right amount of reviews to say "I get 1 review a chapter!" So, pleeeeaaassseee, I'm begging you, review! Even if the review only says "Update soon", or "You suck!" Just let me know what you think! =( Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

* * *

The sound of a car beeping woke me from my dreams. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jakes face. He was still asleep. Good. He looked so tired yesterday…err, this morning. I studied his face; his long, thick eyelashes, his strong, square jaw, his straight nose, his flawless, russet-coloured skin. I tore my eyes away from him and glanced at the clock. 7:03. I was about to move to stand up but I felt Jakes large, warm hand trail from my shoulder blades to my lower back. A small shiver erupted down my spine and I melted into Jake's warm chest.

When Jake's hand disappeared from my back, I opened my eyes and when the tips of his fingers brushed back up my spine, leaving a trail of Goosebumps from my lower back to my shoulder, I arched my back into him, moaned slightly and pushed myself up onto my elbows.

Jake looked startled for a minute, then looked to the side sheepishly, an apologetic look in his eye and a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I…I shouldn't have done that…" Jake said, avoiding looking in my eyes.

"Don't be sorry. It felt…well, it felt really nice… sorry, I shouldn't have _said_ that." I replied, blushing and looking to the side. He lifted his hand and lightly grabbed my chin and tilted my face up so that I was looking at him and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I was lay on top of him, in my underwear and men's boxers; he was topless and the only clothing on him was his cut-offs. Basically, I was half dressed on top of the guy I like. Who just happens to be half dressed too.

"Don't be sorry…" He whispered, mimicking what I said before, smiling slightly, his eyes soft, caring and full of kindness. I blushed more. He was staring at my face, studying it intently, as if he was trying to memorise every feature. I lifted my hand and covered his eyes and he grinned. I buried my face into his chest. Then a cough sounded behind us.

"You guys shouldn't get comfortable. Jake, we have to leave soon. I don't know about you guys, but I can't be bothered going to school. But I don't want to be caught by Suze's parents." Embry said with a yawn.

"You won't though. Its Tuesday, they set off early to visit my grandma." I said, my face still hidden.

"Well…that changes everything. I'm going back to sleep." Embry said. I heard the beanbags make a crackling noise, so Embry probably rolled over, and then I heard a light snore. I giggled and pushed myself up.

"Go back to sleep guys, I'll wake you all up later." I ordered and they nodded. I got off the bed, grabbed my dressing gown and unlocked the door, walking out and going downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I pulled on my dressing gown and headed straight for the kitchen. I loved my kitchen. I banned my parents from using the kitchen without my permission. I got grounded, but still they agreed to my rule. Probably because I'm the best cook in the house. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon, sausages, milk and cheese and put them on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Then, I walked over to the cupboards and pulled out flour, sugar, vanilla essence and some other flavourings and started preparing food. Within 40 minutes, I had made plates and plates of food. I had omelettes, French toast, pancakes, bacon and sausages, muffins, fruit salad, toast and pitchers of fresh fruit juices. I carried all of the plates into the dining room and arranged them all in the middle of the table, then got plates and glasses and brought them in too. I walked up the stairs and into my room then nudged Embry with my foot. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Whaattt?" he groaned, frowning at me.

"Get up sleepyhead!" I sung. "You too Quil, Jake!" They both sat up and groaned at me. Quil looked at me once then lay back down, pulling the cover up over his head.

"Go away Suze, let us sleep." Quil groaned from under the covers. I frowned and turned to the door.

"Fine then, I'll go eat breakfast by myself then." I snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait. Breakfast?" Quil said, pushing the cover over his head and leaping to his feet. "You cooked food for us?"

"Yeah. But, whatever." I said, heading for the door. The boys leaped to their feet and made a beeline for the door, but I put out my arms against the doorframes and the 3 boys crashed into me. I planted my feet into the floor and grabbed the inside of the doorframes to stop myself from falling and the boys looked shocked.

"How'd you do that Suze? Damn! You're strong!" Embry cried, who was crushed between Quil and Jake.

"I dunno, but calm down will you." I said, then turned ran, and leaped down the stairs. I ran into the living room and unplugged the stereo and brought it into the dining room where the guys were already scoffing their faces with food.

"You want some help with that Suze? It looks heavy." Quil asked, standing up.

"It's really not." I said, laughing them plugging it into the wall. I turned it on and it started playing 'Unbelievable' by Craig David. I grinned. I walked over to Embry and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed both of his cheeks, which made him cry; "Ew! Suze germs!" Quil and Jake had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my god! Suze likes Embry!" Quil cried and I grinned and walked over to Jake. I grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheeks too, which made my stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Yeah, and I absolutely _love_ Jake. Won't you be my husband? I will feed you and love you with all of my heart." I said. I put all of my heart and soul into it.

"Wow, Suze, you're a good actor." Embry said, grinning at me and I bowed.

"Anyways, where's my kisses?" Quil asked.

"Oh, you haven't got any, I don't love you." I said, sticking out my tongue and he looked crestfallen. Embry started laughing hard. "Aw, I'm only joking, Quil, I love you most of all." I said, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek, but as I went to kiss the other, he turned his face and I kissed his lips. My eyes widened and he was staring at me, wriggling his eyebrows. I pulled away and punched him in the nose. It cracked and blood started pouring from it.

"Ow! Jeez, Suze! You broke my nose!" Quil cried, grabbing his nose. Jake fell out of his chair laughing and Embry smacked his head off of the table. I stormed off upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door.

I turned on the shower and turned it up the hottest it would go. I pulled out my contact lenses that I forgot to take out before and undressed and stepped in the shower. I growled. The showers hottest heat was barely warm. God! I can't believe Quil. He just stole my first kiss! He didn't know though, so I guess it's not his fault. But it was wrong! He shouldn't have done it anyway! I sighed loudly and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from underneath the sink, wrapping it around myself. I wiped some of the fog from the mirror and stared at myself, then smirked. I readjusted the towel so that it was pretty short, coming to just above mid thigh and tucked tightly under my arms. I put in my contact lenses again and unlocked the bathroom door and walked back downstairs, through the dining room where the guys were and into the kitchen to get a glass. I opened up the glass cupboard and pulled one out then went back into the dining room. I stood at the corner and reached over to the far edge of the table where a juice pitcher was and pulled it over, laughing mentally at the boys whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates and jaws were practically on the floor.

"What? You're all acting like you've not seen a girl in a towel before." I said and the boys didn't reply. I poured myself a drink and drunk it all slowly, my eyes closed and one of the boys gulped. When I finished the drink, I put it on the table and turned to Quil who was trying not to stare. I put one hand on the table and leaned over, the other arm around Quil's neck and pulled him into a hug. "Just so you know, I forgive you for what you did." I said, then let go and walked out of the dining room, then ran up the stairs 3 at a time. When I got up the stairs, I burst into my room and started laughing loudly. I couldn't believe their faces!

I changed quickly into underwear, very short shorts and a vest top and ran back downstairs and plopped down in a seat around the dining table and started scoffing my face as if nothing happened at the boys were staring at me as if I had just grown a webbed foot on my nose or something.

"What?" I asked through a mouth full of food.

"We…you…_daaammnn_." Embry said, pointing at me the stairs and himself and I grinned.

"Yes?" I asked, "If you're going to tell me, you might want to try and use full sentences."

"Why did you storm off? And why did you come back down here dripping wet in a towel," He raised his hands and gestured with his finger and thumb a centimetre, "This big? I think Jake almost got a nosebleed of his own, but for a completely different reason." I laughed and tapped my nose with my index finger and glanced over at Jake, who was frowning at Quil, a huge red blush on his face. I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth and stood up. Gulping it down, I announced, "I feel like dancing." And walked into the kitchen to wash my hands. I soaked them in soapy water and went back to the dining room and dried them on Embry's face and hair.

"Hey! What was that for?" Embry cried, rubbing the bubbles off of his face and blowing them out of his mouth. I shrugged.

"Anyway. What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"We could go to Jakes garage again?" Quil said and I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, will Billy be there?" I asked, quickly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"'Coz Billy's the coolest male on earth, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I thought that was me?" Jake asked.

"Nah. You're the male I love most on earth, but Billy's coolest, hands down." Thank god love has more than 1 meaning.

"Aww, thanks, and you're my 2nd most loved female on earth." He said.

"Let me guess, Bella's your number 1?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep." He said, grinning sillily.

"Knew it…" I breathed, quietly under my breath. "So, to Jake's house!" I cried and hopped on Quil's turned back. He staggered forward a little then wrapped his hands around my legs so he was giving me a piggyback and I slapped his butt, making him leap forward.

"Hey! Why'd you slap my butt?" He cried, and Jake and Embry started snickering.

"Consider it payback!" I said. I reached over to the key hook that was on the wall next to the dining room and pulled off the house key, then threw it at Embry. "Embry, lock up please!" I said, then slapped Quil's butt again, "Go Quil, go!" I cried and he ran out of the house.

* * *

**Sooooo...what did you think? Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? **

**~Lozza**


	10. Chapter 9

**Muahahaha! Chapter 9! Thank you for all of the reviews! I luv you guys (In a totally friendly, non stalker way) =D**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

We were at Jakes house in a matter of minutes. Well, Quil and I were. Jake arrived a minute after and Embry a minute after that.

"Slowpokes!" I cried. "We've been waiting here for you for like…hours!"

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Quil asked, grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Well, Bella called me, she's coming over too, and Embry's just slow." Jake explained and I gritted my teeth. Bella. Oh joy.

"Hey! I'm not slow! I just couldn't figure out which key it was." Embry cried and I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, can I go and see Billy now, Jake? Please, please, please?!" I pleaded.

"Fine, fine." He said, and I jumped up, clapped my hands and he walked over and unlocked the door. He started walking inside and I ran up behind and started pushing him forward.

"Come on, Jake, walk faster! It's Billy that we're talking about here! I want to see him!" I cried as we reached the doorway to the living room.

"Is that Suze I hear, Jake?" A voice cried in the living room.

"MOVE JAKE!" I cried, pushing him out of the way. I went to run into the room but caught my foot on his and landed flat on my face next to Billy. "BILLY!" I cried, pushing myself up onto my knees and hugging him tightly.

"Suze?" He asked and I let go and grinned at him.

"The one and only!" I cried and he smiled back.

"But Suze, there are other Suze's in the world." Quil said behind me.

"Yeah, but I'm the coolest." I replied, smirking. I leaned over and kissed Billy on the cheek and he smiled.

"You've grown so much this last 3 weeks Suze! I remember when you were this big!" Billy said, looking at Jake and Quil and Embry and holding up his arm above his head, "And what happened to your hair?"

"Long story." I said, rolling my eyes. He reached over and patted my arm, then pulled his hand back quickly.

"Are you feeling okay? You're a bit warm." He said, looking concerned. He reached over and put his withered hand on my forehead.

"Of course, I'm fine. It's probably just because of the weather. 2 days of sun, has that ever happened before?" I teased, smiling. He shot Jake and the guys a weird glance then pulled his hand away.

"Come on then Suze, lets go to the garage." Embry said, pulling me up and flinging me over his shoulder. I bit his butt and he let go and squeaked, so I stuck my hands out and did a handstand.

"I don't need carrying, I'm not 5." I replied, then fell backwards and stood up straight. "So, to the garage!" I cried, pushing the guys out of the door. We walked for a minute…well they walked, I skipped.

"Gosh, someone's energetic today!" Quil said.

"Oh really? I didn't notice!" Embry said, sarcastically as we reached the garage. Jake went in first and pulled off his top (thank you, Lord!) and started working on his bike and Quil and Embry started chatting about something they saw on TV last week. I plonked myself down on the floor and started messing with one of Jakes spanners.

After 15 minutes, I sighed, stood up and walked over to the doorway then sat down there, watching the birds outside. I wonder if we'll have more days of sun like this. La push certainly looks different with the sun shining.

"Jake? Jake, you in there?" A girls voice cried. I gritted my teeth. Bella.

"Yeah, Bella! I'm in here! Come in!" Jake called back, wiping his hands on his jeans and turning around. I stood up and leant my shoulder on the side of the door, then rested my other hand on my hip. A small, brown haired girl came into view and I scowled. She was nothing special. Her big brown eyes stood out against her pale skin and she had a small smile on her face. Until she saw me anyway. Then she started looking sad and scared.

"Um…hello." Bella said when she was closer to me. Her voice was shaky and scared. Pathetic. I grunted and moved to the side, letting her in. "Jake!" She cried, practically throwing herself at him.

"Hey Bells!" Jake cried, happily. Why didn't I ever get a reaction like that? Oh yeah, he _loves_ her. Maybe that's why I don't like her. Maybe I'm jealous. Or maybe it's the fact that she uses Jake like a toy, and when she gets bored of him, she runs off with her other man. I would _never_ do that to him. If only he would see that...

"Hiya Bella!" Embry cried, grinning.

"Hi Bella!" Quil cried too. I rolled my eyes. So now Bella was friends with everyone? How come I wasn't told that?

"Bells, this is Suze. Suze, Bella." Jake said and Bella turned to me and smiled slightly and rubbed her arm. She didn't look me in the eyes.

"You have got to be joking…" I muttered, under my breath. When she finally looked in my eyes, I wiped the scowl from my face and put on a really sweet smile. "I've heard so much about you." I said, putting on my nice voice. It was sickening.

"I would like to say the same, but I've never heard of you, sorry…" She whispered and I glared at Jake.

"Hum. Nice to know."

"Is she your girlfriend, Jake?" She asked. Jake laughed like she had just told the funniest joke in the world. Is the idea of being with me that ridiculous? I winced and looked down for a second, and when I looked back up, Embry was giving me a concerned look and Quil was mouthing 'what's wrong?' I stuck up my middle finger at them.

"Suze? No way!" He cried, still laughing. He stopped when he saw the hurt look on my face.

"What the hell is it to you anyway? Why do you even care? You have that other one." I snapped and she winced. I couldn't help snapping at her. Jacob laughing really stung me.

"I-" she started but I interrupted.

"Don't say anything." I growled, "I saw the look in your eye when you asked. And when you were walking up. Admit it. You were jealous at even the thought of Jake being with someone else, coz then he wouldn't need you would he?" she looked down and sniffled.

"Suze! Stop it!" Jake roared, pulling Bella behind him.

"Why the hell should I?! I'm telling the truth! She's using you Jake and you haven't got the nerve to say anything to her about it!" I yelled back. I wasn't even in control of my mouth. My instincts were telling me to shut up, but my mouth was moving by its self.

"Can't you see that your upsetting Bella?! Don't ever talk about her that way." Jacob growled at me, taking a step forward. His eyes were filled with pure rage. I looked around to see Bella with tears running down her cheeks.

"So what if I'm upsetting Bella?! I don't care! I'm sticking up for you and your having a go at me over it?!"

"I don't need you to stand up for me, besides, there's nothing to stand up for. You keep accusing Bella of things, but I can tell you now, your miles worse." He snarled and I bit my tongue so stop myself from saying something to get me in an even worse mood. "You're always so needy and clingy, and you're such a bitch. Bella's done nothing to you." Jake started shaking.

"Jake, calm down." Embry said.

"She may have done nothing to me, but she's done a hell of a lot to you though, hasn't she?! And you do realised that you just described Bella there too, don't you?!" I cried, my mouth moving by its self again. It's times like these when I wish I had an off button. Bella burst into sobs behind us.

"Just shut up, Suze! Shut up!" Jake cried, taking a few steps forward so he was stood less than an inch away from me. "If you say another bad thing about Bella, Suze, I swear, I don't care if you're a girl, the last thing you ever see will be my fist ploughing into that face of yours." He whispered, and then turned. "We should've done what Sam said and stayed away from her." My eyes watered. He would give up our 16 year friendship, because of a stupid fight over a stupid girl? Quil and Embry stood up.

"Fine then, Jacob, you won't have to worry about that anymore." I said, a tear streaking down my cheek.

"And you call her mean Jake? She forgave us for everything and you just turn on her like that? She's been a good friend all along; maybe you should take some tips from her." Embry snapped, walking over to me, putting an arm around my shoulder and steering me out of the garage. Quil followed.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it - review!**

**~Lozza!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Muahahaha! I bet you didn't think you would see me again today! (Grins Evilly) Well, what most of you have probably guessed, on with the show! Err...story!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

As soon as we stepped foot in the forest, I burst into tears and fell to the ground. Quil sat down next to me and pulled my head onto his thigh like it was a pillow and I grabbed his hand in both of mine.

"How could he do this to her, Quil?" Embry asked softly, "She was trying to protect him."

"I know, that was messed up." Quil replied, "Why does he get to you so much Suze?" I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I should tell them, shouldn't I? They deserve to know.

"He gets to me because he's the one." I whispered, shakily.

"He's the one what Suze?" Quil asked.

"He's the one I love, Quil! The one I'm thinking about at night, when I'm trying to sleep! The one who I'm trying to protect! Why do you think I didn't like Bella?!" I cried, squeezing Quils hand. They both sucked in a deep breath. "I tried to stop, but I couldn't! It's like, when I'm around him there's this…thing pulling me in! Like I need to be around him, that I need to make him happy!"

"Aw, Suze…" Embry whispered. I sat up and groaned.

"What was I thinking? Changing myself for him? One of the most stupid things I've ever done." I cried, pulling out my contact lenses and flicking them into the forest. When I looked up, Quil and Embry smiled.

"I forgot how pretty your eyes were, Suze." Quil said, grinning. I frowned but couldn't hide the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're still gonna come to the bonfire tonight aren't you?" Embry said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well pick you up then at 8." Embry asked and I nodded.

"Im going home. Ill see you both later." I said, and started making my way out of the forest.

Half way down the street, I heard someone running behind me. I turned. Bella. Tears were running wildly down her cheeks, and I couldn't help but grin. She ran straight towards me.

"This is all your fault!" She screeched at me, in a whiny little voice. "If you hadn't just been nice, and not put My Jacob in a bad mood, he would've taken the news better!"

"Ha! _Your Jacob?! _He's no ones Jacob, so don't claim him! And Im not surprised he took this news badly, I would too if it came from your whiny little mouth." I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!!" She screamed in my face. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, obviously not seeing as you haven't told me this news yet!" I cried back, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Im getting married!" She cried back, her face red and puffy.

"You stupid little cow! Obviously he's going to get mad! You lead him on like he's your pet! How would you like it if it was your man doing that?!" I screamed. Then I heard something snap and Bella screamed. I looked down and she was clutching her hand to her chest, her wrist was bent at an odd angle. My cheek started tingling.

"Look what you've done!!" She cried.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed and touched my cheek. The tingling cheek and bent hand fit together perfectly. "Oh, hell no! You did not just slap me!" I roared, grabbing the collar of her blue blouse. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You had no right to slap me! You're so lucky I don't hit weak, pathetic little girls." I hissed, and then dropped her collar. My fists were shaking violently and my vision was tinged red. A tremor shot down my spine and my breath was coming in short gasps. I ran into the forest and came to a small clearing, and then I dropped to the ground, still shaking. I need to calm down. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Jake. Damn! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Ow! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Bella. I screamed and halfway through it turned into a loud roar. I felt my bones growing and changing in odd ways and fur burst through my pores. I felt like I was on fire.

_Oh great, another one._ I heard in my head. It was a girl's voice, but not my own.

_What the-?! _I thought and I felt the girl turn shocked.

_You're a girl?! _she cried shocked.

_Oh my god, oh my god…OH MY GOD! I HAVE PAWS!_ I screeched in my mind, looking down at the white furry paws. I tried to scream but a loud roar came out instead.

_Hey, calm down, what's your name?_ The voice asked.

_Suze._

_Leah. Now, where are you? Show me._ I looked around and pictured it in my head. _Okay, I'll be there in a minute._

_Leah, what am I?_ I asked, worriedly.

_You, my friend, are a werewolf._

_No, no Im not."_ I said, running in a circle, feeling how my new legs and muscles felt.

_Yes. Yes you are._ She replied.

_Im not! You'll see._ I thought, then my eyes travelled to the shredded clothes on the floor. _Oh, Jesus!_

_Holy-!_ she cried, mentally, when she came into view. _You're not a werewolf!_

_I hate to say I told you so…but I'll say it anyway. Told ya so! _

_What the hell? You're a cheetah!_

_Oh my god, you're that wolf I feed!_

_That's _you_?!_

_Yeah! Now, how do I get back to being, you know, human?_

_You have to calm down, but let's get you some clothes first. Wait a second...I can't hear Sam!_

_Sam?_

_You can't hear him?_

_No, should I?_

_Well, I cant now but that must mean…were in a different pack or something!_

_Us girls have to stick together!_ I thought and she laughed, mentally._ Im going to go get some clothes, you want to come too? You can borrow some of mine._

_Yeah. _She replied, and I started running in the direction of home, Leah following behind. When we arrived, I walked around to the tree at the back of the house and jumped up, grabbing onto it with my claws. My tail was thrashing wildly against the tree. I climbed up until I reached the window that leads to my parent's bedroom, which was thankfully open, and leaped in. I slid through the door and into my room quickly and grabbed some clothes.

_Suze, I can't climb the tree! _Leah cried.

_Wait there, Ill throw some clothes down._ I replied, creeping back to my parent's room and dropping a shirt and tracksuit bottoms out the window. _How do I change back? _

_Just relax. Imagine yourself human again. _She said, before I felt her leave my mind. I did as she said and within seconds, I was on 2 legs again. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled on the baggy jeans and ran over to the window.

"I'll go downstairs and let you in, 1 sec." I cried, then ran downstairs and unlocked the door. Leah barged in and I was speechless. "Wow, Leah, you're so pretty!" I cried, grinning. She had short hair like me, but it was black and russet coloured skin, with almond shaped, brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black. She was exactly the same size as me.

"Thanks, Suze." She said, looking around.

"Feel free to explore if you want." I said, grinning. She replied with a quick thanks and started walking around the house, looking in every room. When we got to my room, she threw herself on my bed.

"Ahhh…" She sighed, happily. "Nice bed." She said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." I replied, "So what's with this I change into an animal thing?" I asked.

"Well, I know why I did, but your not quileute, so I don't know about you." She replied. "It's in our genetics."

"Oh." I replied. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my mobile phone, then texted Quil, saying "DNT WRRY BOUT PICKIN ME UP! MEET U THERE!" "So, are you and Sam…oh my god! Jake, Quil and Embry told me about you! You were the one that Sam broke up with for your cousin, right?" I asked and she growled.

"Don't bring it up. Ever again."

"Hey, I was only asking. He's…OH MY GOD! SAM ULEY! He was the one that told the guys to stay away from me!"

"That was you?"

"Yeah! Want to gang up on him? I don't mind beating him up." I said, grinning and she grinned back.

"You're okay, you know that?" She said and I laughed, then my phone bleeped. I opened it and saw that I had a message from Quil. It read: "Y NOT? U OK? JAKES MAD. BELLA GETTING MARRIED." And I texted back, "IM BTTR NW! N I KNO. RAN IN2 HER ON WAY HOME. SLAPD ME N BROKE HER WRIST LOL!"

"Thanks. You look tired; do you want to have a nap here? Its fine with me, you can take the bed and I'll get the mattress." I asked and she nodded, turned over and as soon as her back was turned she was asleep. I could tell because of the light snores that were coming from her. I stood up and walked out of the room and downstairs to grab a drink, and as I reached for the glass, my phone bleeped again. "ORLY? EMBRY SAYS HI N LOL 2! YOU OKAY?" I texted back; "YH, MET LEAH, SHES COOL. CHILLIN HERE TIL THE BONFIRE. GONNA SLEEP, TTYL." When I finished texting, I put it on the island in the middle of the kitchen, got my drink and headed up to my room, then lay down on my mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

**YAY! Suze is a Cheetah! I didn't want her as a wolf, 'coz she's not Quileute. So, I thought pale, angry oh! Big cat! ;P**

**~Lozza**


	12. Chapter 11

**AND AGAIN! Muahahaha! Sorry if I'm spammin' your inboxes (Smiles sheepishly) BUT THERES ANOTHER ONE COMING!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

"Get up! We have an hour and a half to get ready!" Leah shouted, waking me.

"Oh, you couldn't have been louder? I don't think that Auntie Carrie over in England heard you!" I complained, groggily. Leah just kicked my foot. "Ugh. Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I stood up, rubbed my eyes and stretched. The tips of my fingers touched the ceiling. I'm sure I wasn't this tall this morning.

"Whoa! You've grown!" Leah cried, and she was right. I was now about 2 inches taller than her. That made me 6'4"! Jeez!

"Cool. Anyway, what should we wear?" I asked. Clothes were more improtant than height.

"Maybe we should wear the same things but in contrast colours, 'coz when you think about it, we look the same, but opposites." She explained and I nodded. It was true, after all.

"Yeah, so, I say…short-shorts, bikini tops and flip flops! Lets give everyone something to look at!" I cried and Leah grinned at me.

"Great idea! We should get glitter too, and you leave your hair down and I'll spike mine." It was my turn to grin. I walked over to the closet and opened it, then rooted around a little and found 2 pairs of denim short-shorts; one pair black and the other white.

"I'll wear the dark colours, and you can wear the light colours, it will go nicely with your skin colour." I said, throwing her the white denim short-shorts and moving over to my dresser and opening the bottom drawer, pulling out a black 2 piece bikini and a white one. I threw the white pair to Leah and she bounded out of the room and I heard the bathroom door close. I pulled off the shirt and baggy jeans I put on before and replaced it with the black bikini, then looked in the mirror and gasped. My height wasn't the only thing that had changed while I was asleep.

To start, my hair had grown a few inches and I'd grown myself bangs (that I don't know how I missed) that hung between my eyes, and my hair fell around my face, hanging just above around my chin.

Secondly, the muscles in my arms and legs had grown and are more defined, but rather than in a masculine way, it makes my arms and legs look more sleek and streamlined.

Last of all, my hips have grown and my waist has shrunk, giving me the perfect hourglass figure.

I heard a quick knock on the door, tearing me away from my thoughts, and the door opened to reveal a shocked Leah.

"Whoa! Suze! _Daaaamn!!_ I wish I had a body like yours!" She cried and I grinned at her.

"You do though, you just haven't realised it! Come here and look!" I replied laughing and pulled on the black short-shorts, zipping them up and buttoning them as Leah made her way to the mirror and whistled at her reflection. I opened the bottom drawer again and pulled out 2 belts; a white studded one and a black one with thin chains hanging off it. I threw the black belt to Leah and hooked the white belt into one of the belt hooks on my hip, then fastened it loosely, so that it hung low on one side. "All we need now is the flip-flops, make-up and accessories."

"Where do you keep your make-up?" Leah asked, and I walked over to the closet and pulled out 2 shoeboxes, one filled with accessories and one with makeup. Leah grabbed the one filled with make-up and started rooting around, then pulled out 3 eye shadow's and a clear lip-gloss. "I'll put the makeup on you first, then you can get the accessories together." She said, before assaulting me with the makeup, with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you enjoying this so much?" I asked.

"Because you're the first female friend I've had in months." She replied and I giggled, causing her to hit me on the head. "Stop moving!"

After 5 minutes, my makeup was perfect, and I had pulled out both of our accessories, consisting of bangles, a wooden bracelet that Jake gave me for Christmas last year for me and a thick white bracelet for her, a necklace with a heart for me and a star for her and black, fingerless, short leather gloves for her and long, black and white, fingerless gloves for me.

"Perfect!" Leah cried. She stood up and turned around to face me. She had given both of us the perfect smoky look.

"We look great Leah!" I cried, pulling on the gloves and the jewellery. Leah picked up her accessories and pulled them on too, and then picked up a tub filled with glittery oil.

"Put this on your legs, it makes them look longer." She instructed and I did as she said. When we looked in the mirror, we looked like professional supermodels.

"You go and spike your hair, there's hair-gel in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom, and I'll get some flip-flops and bags." I said and she ran off to the bathroom. I lay down on the floor and reached under the bed for the shoes I keep there, behind where the beanbags are kept and pulled out 2 pairs of flip flops and a black leather handbag, then I moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out a different handbag, white leather with a white belt around the middle of it, between the straps vertically, holding it together. I slipped on the black flip-flops and grabbed the black bag and slipped in a clear lip-gloss and spare mascara, and then pulled out the 3 eye shadows, mascara and lip gloss and put it in the white bag for Leah. I walked out of the room and stopped at the bathroom door, which was open and revealed Leah at the mirror spiking up the back of her hair. "Here's your bag." I said, walking in and putting the white bag at the back of the sink, so the tap was stopping it from falling in the basin. "And here are your flip-flops." I said, kicking her flip-flops over to her feet. Without tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she slipped them on and muttered thanks, and I turned and walked downstairs in the kitchen to get my phone. I tucked it in my bag and walked back in the living room to get a pen and a piece of paper, and scribbled:

'Staying at a friend's house 2nite.

I'll b back 2morro.

Luvs 2 u both.

Ttyl!

Suze.'

I taped it to the living room door as Leah bounded down the stairs.

"Would you mind if we stopped at my house? We could ask my mum if we could borrow her car, I need to get my stuff from there too." She asked and I picked up my keys and shoved them in the bag.

"Sure, no problem." I replied and opened the front door, letting Leah go out first then walked out, shut it behind me and locked it.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!**

**~Lozza**


	13. Chapter 12

**REALLY LONG CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, should I make another story, which would be this story but in Jakes point of view? Would I be able to do that? PLEASE TELL MEEEEEEEEEE! Things would make much more sense if I could...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. BUT I DO OWN SUZE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (I'm in a very 'MUAHAHAHA' mood today...)**

* * *

It only took 3 minutes to get to Leah's house.

"Mum! You in?!" She called and a small copper skinned woman with shoulder length black hair appeared at the door.

"Leah Clearwater! Where the hell have you been?!" She shouted and I blushed.

"I've been at my friend, Suze's house. We napped there and we're going to the bonfire together." She replied, her voice calm. Her mum looked away from her and saw me, and her eyes lit up.

"Suze? Is that short for Susanna? Nice to meet you, dear." She said, giving me a motherly hug. I hugged her back.

"Hello, Ms Clearwater, and yes, Suze is short for Susanna." I said and she pulled away, a huge smile on her face.

"Call me Sue, dear. Does she-?" She asked Leah.

"We'll explain the situation tomorrow, if you don't mind, Suze?" She said and I nodded.

"Sure." I replied and she grinned at me.

"I'm going to go and get some stuff, mum, make her comfortable, will ya?" Leah said, walking through the doorway and bounding up the stairs.

"Come in, Suze, would you like something to drink?" Sue asked me as we walked in the house and sat down on her sofa.

"No thank you, Sue." I replied, smiling.

"I'm so glad Leah's made a new friend. I can tell the difference in her already. Nice outfits, by the way!" Sue said, laughing.

"Thanks, I picked them out" I replied, laughing along with her.

"Hey, mum, you mind if I- whoa!" A male voice cried and I looked up to find a tall boy who looked around 17, with copper skin and messy, short black hair that was hanging around his face. He had a cute face and was wearing a vest top and cut-offs. He had large almond shaped eyes, which were a warm shade of brown and all I could see in them was friendliness. He bounded over to me and stuck out his hand, smiling warmly at me, showing dimples in his cheeks. I resisted the urge to shout "Aww!" and stuck out my hand. When Leah came into the room, he gave her a look that says "ohmygod, I know her." And Leah nodded at me. I gave her a look that (hopefully) said something like 'is he the one that I feed?' and she grinned.

"Ah! You're the one I feed!" I exclaimed and stood up, pulling him into a hug. Sue looked at me with shock in her eyes and I grinned at her. "Yeah, I know."

"Leah Clearwater? You know we're not allowed to tell the secret!" Sue shouted, looking so angry I took a step back.

"Mum, like I said, we'll tell you the whole story later." Leah promised and Sue looked me up and down.

"Sue, believe me when I say this isn't what it looks like. Feel my head, I'm hotter than Leah, I'm taller than her, my muscles are more defined, I'm just as strong as her, maybe even stronger, _but _I'm not a wolf, but I'll explain that later." I promised and Sue calmed down. "So, wolf, you got a name?" I asked the boy.

"I'm Seth, the sandy wolf!" He cried, enthusiastically and I grinned at him. I have a feeling that we will be great friends.

"I'm Suze, the one who feeds you!" I cried back, just as enthusiastically. "By the way, I hope you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly? Your face and body is around 17-18, but your eyes are telling me a different story."

"14." He replied, and my eyes widened.

"That's just…wow." I said. "I'm 16, by the way. And no, I'm not trying to flirt with you, so don't get any ideas." I said, pursing my lips and raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"I know." He replied.

"Anyway, mum can we borrow your car for tonight? Seth can come too if he wants." Leah asked and her mum looked thoughtful for a minute, then nodded.

"Be careful." She ordered, and pulled Seth's head down so she could kiss his forehead and did the same to Leah. Then she walked over to me and did the same and I hugged her.

"Bye-bye, Sue!" I called as we made our way to the car. Leah unlocked it and I slid into the back with Seth, as Leah sat at the drivers seat.

The ride to the beach took less than 3 minutes, and as soon as we parked on one of the streets closest to the beach, we yanked open the doors and hopped out, locked them and raced to the beach. I came first and Seth and Leah both arrived as a joint second. We were all panting and laughing at each other and barely heard someone shouting Seth and Leah.

"Who's the tall girl with Leah?" I heard.

"Yeah, they look like twins, they're both wearing the same thing but opposite colours." Someone else said. I looked around and saw a shocked looking Quil and Embry. I kicked off my flip-flops and ran straight towards them, as fast as I could, then when I was close enough, launched myself at them - an arm around each of the guys shoulders - knocking all of us backwards off of the log they were sat on and into a pile on the sand.

"Suze! You made it!" Quil cried, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

"Suze? I thought your hair was shorter this morning?" Embry asked and I grinned at him.

"It was, it grew while I was asleep!" I cried, winking. I rolled off of Quil and jumped up, helping Quil and Embry up too.

"So? What happened this morning with Bella?" Quil asked and I heard a growl from behind us. I spun and saw a fuming Jake, glaring at the sand, so I rolled my eyes and spun back around to face Quil and Embry.

"Well, I was just there, minding my own business walking home, and I heard someone running behind me, so I turned and found Bella, see? Then she started screaming at me shouting 'My Jacob!' and when I corrected her, telling her that Jacob didn't belong to her and then started saying I had no idea what I was talking about, so I told her to tell me and she said that she was getting married, and started going 'Its all your fault! If you hadn't put My Jake in a bad mood, he would've taken the news better!' so I shouted, and I quote 'You stupid little cow! Obviously he's going to get mad! You lead him on like he's your pet! How would you like it if it was your man doing that?!' and next thing I know, she's screaming and my cheek was tickling and I grabbed her by the collar, told her that she's lucky I don't hit weak, pathetic little girls and when I dropped her…well…that's top secret, if I told you, I would have to kill you." I said quickly, a mock serious look on my face. Then Quil and Embry burst out laughing and high 5'd each other. I heard loud growling behind me and a warm hand grabbed my shoulder roughly and spun me around. Then a warm palm collided hard with my cheek. I stumbled to the side, clutching my cheek. My eyes were wide, but I couldn't feel my cheek, probably because of shock. I stood there for a minute and then the shock got replaced with anger. I looked at the one who slapped me. Jacob. Jacob who was now growling at Quil and Embry.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, punching Jacob in the face. I felt, more than I heard, his jaw crack and I grabbed his arm and flung him around into a tree a few metres away from me. I walked over to him and kicked him in the gut, while he covered his face with his arms. "How dare you slap me! What the hell did I ever do to you?!" I screamed, my vision turning red. My breathing came quicker and quicker and I clutched my chest as the shaking started. "L-Leah." I panted. "LEAH!" I managed to call and she sprinted over to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and leading me into the forest. I lifted my arm around the back of her shoulders for support and started trying to calm down. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, while Leah led me deeper into the forest.

After 5 minutes of walking, we came to a clearing and I sat on the floor, leaning back against a tree, just breathing while Leah watched me for a few minutes.

"I'm okay now." I breathed and Leah nodded and helped me up.

"Show me what happened later?" She asked and I nodded and we started making our way back.

When we got back, it seemed like all eyes were on us.

"What? What you all looking at? Coz I _know_ you're not all looking at us, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, and most of the people looked away. I rolled my eyes. Chickens. "I'm going to go back to Quil and Embry, if I think anything's wrong, I'll go back in there." I told Leah, quietly, then turned and walked back to Quil and Embry who were sat on a log with Jacob, all of them looking thoughtful. I strutted over and stood in front of Jake, grabbing his chin and yanking his face up is that he was looking straight into my eyes. He gasped and all of the colour drained from his face, but he looked like he couldn't look away.

"You had no right to touch me. I did _nothing_ to you, and I swear, if you do it again, I'll murder you in your sleep or something." I threatened and he nodded slightly. "And from now on, you're getting your wish. We're no longer friends. We don't text each other, we don't call each other and we definitely don't hang with each other. Got it?" I said, ignoring the pain in my heart. He nodded slightly but there was pain in his eyes.

"Okay…" He whispered quietly.

"Anyway. I haven't forgot my promise!" I said to Quil and Embry, winking. "Later on, after the stories and everything, I'm gonna put on one hell of a show for you guys!" Quil and Embry grinned at me. Then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I cried, laughing too.

"That's a shame; I was going to ask if I could tag along." A deep, husky voice asked behind me. I blushed bright red and turned around. A boy - an inch taller than me - that looked around 23 was stood in front of me, less than 2 inches away. He had a flirtatious grin plastered to his face and really dark eyes. His skin was a red-brown colour and his hair was black and he had a buzzcut. He had no top on, just denim cut-offs that were hanging low off of his hips. I gulped and he chuckled, and I felt his warm breath fan across my forehead. "I'm Paul, and you're Suze, right?" He asked in his husky voice. A shiver travelled down my spine and my mouth went dry, so I just nodded.

"Yeah, she's Suze. Now, Suze, come on, we have a lot of talking to do!" Embry said, and I turned and found that he was grinning at me. I took a step towards him but Paul grabbed my hand, spun me around and pulled me close to him.

"Not yet. Do you want to dance first?" He asked and I couldn't help but nod. "Great!" He pulled me over to where the stereo was, perched on a wooden box, where some other couples were dancing, and stopped suddenly, pulling me close to him. One of his hands rested on my lower back and the other on my hip. The music was slow, so I put my arms around his neck and swayed awkwardly to the beat.

"So, what happened before? After you beat up Jake?" He asked, ducking his head slightly and resting his cheek against mine.

"I had to walk it off. I get angry pretty quickly nowadays and when I do, my breathing slows down and I find it hard to get any air, so I had to calm myself down. I'm pretty...explosive nowadays. Always in the mood for a fight, you know?" I asked and he chuckled. I felt his chest rising and falling slowly against mine as he breathed in and out.

"As a matter of fact, I really do." He replied. "I almost took Jakes head off myself a few weeks ago. We're always at each others throats. It's pretty funny actually." He mumbled and I felt the hand on my back start moving up and down, trying to relax me. I took a deep, shaky breath and felt better almost instantly. "Relax. If you don't want me to do something, just say so, okay?" He said and I nodded slightly, relaxing completely. "That's more like it." He said, humming along to the music in my ear. I leaned my cheek against his and I felt him grin.

"Mmm...I don't like this music." I breathed. "Too slow." He laughed.

"Yeah. Slow songs never were my thing." He whispered and I nodded in agreement. The hand on my back moved down and he brushed his pinkie finger along the waistband of my short-shorts. I didn't care to be honest. My eyes fluttered shut and I pulled one of my arms down so my palm was placed on his very muscley shoulder. Then he pulled away. "Songs over. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of other guys wanting to dance with you, so I'll let you go and dance with them." He said and rubbed his arm.

"I don't, but okay." I replied looking down at my feet. His fingers made their way to my chin and when he lifted my face, the first thing I saw was the huge grin on his face.

"Well, if that's the case, you want to go into the forest? We could hang out there for a while." He offered and I thought for a second. I could go with Paul for a while and come back, but that would be like...ditching Quil and Embry, and that wouldn't be fair. But maybe only for 5 minutes, that wouldn't hurt would it?

"5 minutes." I said and he nodded. "_Only_ 5 minutes." I repeated and he nodded again.

"5 minutes. Not a second over." He agreed, grabbing my hand and leading me to the forest.

The forest was dark and quiet, but not in a scary way. It felt peaceful.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, pulling an iPod out of a pocket on his cut-offs and holding out an ear piece.

"Sure." I agreed, walking over and taking the ear piece and putting it in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, and I put one hand on his shoulder and the other over his heart. I could feel it pounding, fast and strong and I smiled. 'Bump 'n' Grind' by R. Kelly came on and I giggled. "Very subtle, Paul." I said, rolling my eyes and he grinned at me, then rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. He looked so relaxed. His hands started to move down slowly until they rested on my hips, the fabric of my short-shorts and bikini bottoms in between his hands and my skin, but I could still feel the warmth of his skin. A blush made its way to my cheeks and he opened one eye.

"I like that." He said, lifting one hand and cupping the side of my face, brushing his thumb over my cheek as the song came to an end. "52 seconds left with you..." He sighed and I nuzzled my face against his hand. I honestly don't know what came over me.

"Suze?! Suze?! You in there?!" A voice cried and Paul sighed, angrily and pulled me closer to him, so I was crushed tightly to his chest. "Suze?! Su- Oh!" The voice cried. I tried to turn my head but my cheek was crushed to Pauls.

"Think you could get off of me? I'm losing the feeling in my cheek." I said and Paul chuckled and let me go. I ran my fingers through my hair and spun around to find Jacob, Quil and Embry all looking at me. Jacob was frowning at me, which made me feel quite sad, actually. Quil was staring at me, one eyebrow raised and Embry was doing the same, but he'd pursed his lips too. I think they're mad at me. "Mm-hmm?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at them. Quil rolled his eyes at me and Embry grinned.

"Well, we went looking for you, thinking that Paul might have eaten you or something." Jacob said and Paul growled at him.

"Shut up Jake. You're just jealous because, unlike you, I can actually get the girl I want." Paul said, walking over to Jacob and pushing him backwards.

"We didn't even do anything, we were just dancing." I said, and Quil and Embry both looked at me, questioningly. "I swear on the colour purple, that's all we did."

"Suze. That makes no sense." Quil said.

"That was the point." I said, grinning.

"Now, come on, Billy's about to start with the legends." Quil said, turning around and crouching slightly, his arms behind him, in a sign for offering a piggy back. I charged at him and threw myself on his back with as much force as I could and he stumbled forward, almost falling over. "Ow! Was there any need?" He asked.

"Of course. I live to make you guys' life hell." I replied, shrugging at Embry.

"Of course, I should've known." Quil said. I grabbed the back of Jakes shirt as Quil started walking, and pulled him away from Paul, who was smirking at him, and dragged him back to the bonfire.

When we got there, everybody was sat on the logs, or on someone's knee or leaning against a log, chattering quietly to each other. I decided to sit on Jake's knee. I didn't want to be too mean to him. A blush covered his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist softly, giving me butterflies in my stomach. Billy wheeled himself over and started telling the stories. When Billy told the legends, they seemed much more amazing. He probably knows about the werewolves then. I know that Seth, Leah and Sam are werewolves, but who else is there?

After half an hour of amazing legends, that aren't really legends at all, Billy stopped talking and everything was quiet. Everyone looked thoughtful, as if they were thinking about the legends. Slowly, the talking picked up and next thing I know, everyone's talking loudly about how amazing the legends are.

"So, Suze, what would you rather be? Vampire or werewolf?" Quil asked me and Leah's head snapped around to look at me, an amused look on her face.

"Neither." I replied.

"So you would rather be human?" Embry asked.

"Nope. I would like to be an animal, but not a wolf." I replied.

"Oh really? What animal would you be?" Quil said and I put a thoughtful look on my face. It was a very easy question, seeing as I already to change into something, but I didn't want them to know that.

"I would like to be a... Cheetah. I saw one at the zoo one time, and it was so amazing." I said, grinning at Leah.

"Pfft, Wolves are so much cooler than a stupid Cheetah." Embry said to me, rolling his eyes. I hopped off of Jakes lap and stood in front of Embry, putting my hands on my hips and leaning in so I was an inch from his face. I pursed my lips for a second and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you sure about that?" I said.

"Definitely." He replied, grinning.

"So you're calling me stupid?" I asked.

"No, not you, just cheetahs. Since when does calling a cheetah stupid mean you?" Embry asked and I sighed.

"Cheetah is my favourite animal, you called my favourite animal stupid, so you're calling me stupid." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Well I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I would never call you stupid, your like the best female in the world, you're not gonna hit me are you?" He asked, quickly and I burst out laughing. I pat him on the head and stretched.

"Nah, I've hit too many people today," I breathed, "Sorry about that Jake..."

"No, no, its fine, I deserved it. I'm sorry for slapping you." He said, standing up and running his thumb over the cheek he slapped. My mouth went dry and I gulped.

"It's okay, I barely felt it." I replied honestly, but teasingly and Quil and Embry burst out laughing and Jake blushed. "_I'm_ sorry if _I_ hurt you."

"Yeah, I would say what you said, but I'd be lying." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Quil and Embry started laughing louder.

"Aww, poow wiccle Jakey-wakey got beat up by a giwl!" Embry teased and Jake hit him over the head.

"Shut up." He said.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could stay here for a little bit longer, and you could sing." Quil said, grinning at me.

"Okay, but first, I want to swim." I said, earning weird looks from the guys. I pulled off my gloves and jewellery and shoved it in my bag, then pulled out some make-up wipes that I keep in there and wiped the makeup off of my face. I pulled out an elastic band that I've had in there since before I cut my hair off and pulled it into a tiny ponytail at the back of my head, then went to unbutton my shorts.

"Suze! What are you doing?!" Quil said, grabbing my hands and pulling them away from my shorts.

"Taking off my shorts so I can swim?" I said, but it came out like a question.

"Yeah, we get _that_, but do you have to change here?" He asked, and I looked up and found all of the guys blushing, and I started laughing.

"I have a bikini on underneath, stupid!" I cried, between laughs, and pulled my hands away from his, then undid the shorts quickly and stepped out of them. "See?" I asked and Quil looked away, embarrassed. I grabbed Quil's arms and pulled them over my shoulder, lifting him up so I was giving him a fireman's lift.

"H-Hey! Suze! What are you doing?!" He cried, wriggling.

"What does it look like? By the way, you should eat more, you're too light!" I cried, sprinting towards the water. Jake and Embry started running behind me and I walked into the water so that it was up to my knees.

"Suze! Please, no!" Quil cried, wriggling.

"Too bad, Quil!" I cried and pulled him over my head, so that he was in my arms bridal style. Ha-ha! Quil a bride! I gathered my strength and threw him into the water, around 10 metres in front of me. I started laughing until Embry and Jake both grabbed my arms and legs and started running into the water too. They started swinging me and threw me into the water, where Quil grabbed my ankle and dragged me down, deeper into the water. He winked at me underwater and I started laughing, then smacked my hand over my mouth and started swimming upwards for air. When I hit the surface, I took in a deep breath and started laughing again, then I took another deep breath and dived down, putting my finger over my lip at Quil, telling him to be quiet, and then started swimming over to shore, but far to the left of them, and when I hit shore, I crawled over, so that I was behind Embry and Jake. They didn't notice me, so, I stood up and pushed them both, face first into the water. I was laughing until both of them grabbed one of my ankles and pulled me down with them. We swum over to where Quil was floating and I swum up and tickled him, then broke surface.

"Wanna race?" I asked them and they all smirked at each other.

"Sure, Suze. Where to?" Quil asked.

"Over to the cliffs, and them back to the shore. Its about...400 metres, there and back." I said and the guys nodded.

"Prepare to lose, Suze!" Embry said, darting off. I turned and dived, kicking my legs quickly and pumping my arms. I quickly past Quil, who was swimming above water and caught up to Jake, who was swimming underwater with me. He looked around and when he saw me, his eyes widened. His jaw dropped, letting all of the water in and started spluttering and swam upwards for air. I stopped myself from laughing and carried on swimming as fast as I could. I quickly caught up to Embry, who was about 100 metres in front of Jake, and swum upwards for air. I took a deep breath and dived back under and then grabbed Embry's ankle, startling him and causing him to jerk upwards. He looked under the water and I spun around underwater, so that I was facing the surface, and swimming like a mermaid does, I waved at him and spun, then carried on swimming as fast as I could.

When I hit the cliffs, I swam up, grabbed a lungful of air and then did a roly-poly, using my legs to kick off the side of the cliffs to push myself off. When I was swimming, I passed the guys, who all looked equally shocked, and waved at them, then darted off to shore again, only stopping twice for air. When I hit shore, I crawled across the sand, gasping for air, then rolled over, sprawled across the sand, my chest heaving.

A minute later, Quil, Jake and Embry all crawled up next to me, panting for breath.

"If I knew you were that fast, Suze, I wouldn't have raced you!" Quil said.

"Aww, Did I huwt wiccle qwils ego?" I teased and he smacked my calf.

"Yeah. You've totally ruined my self esteem now, if I get depressed, you should feel really bad, Suze." He said and I laughed.

"Aw, sorry Quil." I said and he patted my knee.

"No worries, I'll get over it." He replied, shrugging.

"You know, you only won the race because you didn't have to wear proper clothes, like us." Embry said, rolling over and leaning up on his elbows.

"Oh? Well, why don't I go and ask to borrow one of the other guys shirts? Would that be okay?" I asked.

"Works for me!" Jake cried, patting my leg.

"Why do you all keep touching my legs? Is it 'Cop a feel of Suze's leg day' today?" I cried, pulling my legs up. Quil grabbed my right ankle and Embry grabbed the other and pulled my legs down, while Jake crawled over and pinned my hands to my sides.

"Yeah, it is, didn't you get the memo?" Quil asked, running a hand down the outside of my leg. I squirmed and giggled.

"No! No, no, no, please! I'm ticklish!" I cried, laughing as Quil and Embry tickled the backs of my legs. "Please!" I gasped, "Stop!" I cried, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face. "No!"

"Aw, come on guys, don't be mean." Jake said and let go of my arms, then sat up and used my hands to swat away Quil and Embry's hands.

"Mmm...I'm hungry." I sighed, "I'm going to go to Forks and get a pizza." I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Okay, but come back soon, at 9:30, we have a very important person from some special council coming here to tell some stories." Jake explained and I nodded.

"Sure, sure." I replied, walking over to the log where I left my bag and pulling the shorts out of it, putting them on. "I'll be back in 20 minutes." I said, and set off running to my house.

* * *

**Okay, for those who havent picked up on it, and I understand if you dont, when Suze looked at Jake when she came back from the forest, he imprinted on her. I figured, as "The eyes are the window to the soul", a wolf would have to look into a persons eyes to imprint (_soul_mate?) And, as Suze had been wearing coloured contact lenses since they 'broke up' with her riiiiiight at the start, and she didn't wear them today ("I can't believe I changed myself for him") Bada bing, bada boom, IMPRIIINT!**

**So, yeah. Just to clear that up. Sorry if its a stupid idea. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Lozza!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to sort out my work experience for school! Not only that, I'm doing my maths GCSE in 2 weeks a year early, which is kinda hectic, so I've had a TON of maths homework. It's not nice. =( Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own twilight.**

* * *

I was at my house in a matter of minutes. I grabbed my key out of my bag and unlocked the door, running straight into the kitchen and grabbing my wallet under some fruit in the fruit bowl and then ran out the front door, locked it and headed to the tool shed.

I pulled open the door and saw my new motorbike. It was very cool, but it smelled a little bit. Like burning honey. Only slightly though. I pulled it out and saw some ribbon on one of the handlebars. Tied to it was a little card, saying 'Hello Suze! Hope you like your new gift! Enjoy! Sean. x' I smiled and hopped on, then started the bike. I laughed a little, when I heard it purring underneath me. What a coincidence, I turn into a big cat, and my bike purrs too! I sped off into Forks, straight to Pizza Palace, where I usually get my pizzas from.

When I arrived, I locked up my bike and walked into the shop. There was only me waiting to be served, so I asked for my pizzas; 2 cheese and tomato and a pepperoni, and then went outside to wait. I was waiting for around 5 minutes, thinking about my cheetah-situation, when a silver Volvo stopped outside the shop and a tall, pale, bronze haired man stepped out, his golden eyes full of rage. A small, brown haired girl stepped out of the passenger side and when she turned, I recognised her. Bella. Annoying, clingy Bella Swan. The man growled and started walking towards me, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the forest behind the shop.

"I'm guessing your Bella's main man." I said, frowning as he let go of my arm.

"Yes. That's me. Edward Cullen, and you are the one who broke My Bella's wrist, am I right?" He said and I nodded.

"That was me, but-" I was interrupted by a fist in the eye. I felt the skin split in a vertical line, down the middle of my eyebrow, the centre of my eye and halfway down my cheek. I screamed and fell to the floor, clutching the right side of my face. Blood trickled into my eye, making it sting and useless.

"How dare you touch my Bella!" He roared.

"I di-" I was interrupted by a kick on my leg. He went to kick again, but I rolled over and grabbed his leg. "I didn't touch Bella!" I cried, the blood mingling with tears.

"Yes. Yes you did! Bella told me all about what happened!" He cried and I looked over at Bella who was covering her face. One of her arms was in a cast.

"Wh-what did she tell you?" I asked, breathing through my nose. "And what's that smell? It smells like burning honey."

"I probably smell like that to you. Vampires always smell that way to shape shifters." He said.

"You're a vampire? And how did you know I was a shape shifter?" I asked, still holding his leg.

"I'm a mind reader. And Bella told me that she went around to Jacobs and you were there and started insulting her," I guess he was right, but I was only sticking up for Jacob. I mean, none of what I said was actually a lie, I only called her on the things that I saw her do, like when she looked jealous. "And she said that Jacob stuck up for her and sent you away, and you left with Quil and Embry." Well, that was true. Kind of. "So, she told Jacob and he blew a fuse when she told him she was getting married, because you had put him in a bad mood and she told me that you waited for her and then started calling her again, and broke her wrist purposefully, then phased in front of her, knocked her to the ground and ran into the forest." What a liar! How dare she make up lies like that!

"You lying cow!" I cried, standing up and storming over to Bella. Her man grabbed me and pulled me back, and moved in front of her, pulling her behind him.

"Do not call Bella a liar!" He shouted at me.

"But she is! Read my mind, you'll see she is!" I cried and replayed what actually happened. He looked shocked for a second and then turned and knelt on the floor in front of Bella, holding her forearms.

"Bella, what did she phase into?" He asked her and she looked at me.

"A wolf." She said, unconvincingly.

"See! She lied to get me in trouble and now im stuck with this on my face!" I screeched.

"Bella. Go to the car now, we will talk later." He growled at her and then stood up and spun to face me. "Suze, I- I can't apologise enough for what I've done. I can't read Bella's mind, so I just thought- I assumed that-" He stuttered.

"She lied so that you would come and do what she couldn't." I said and he sighed and looked down. Then he looked up at me and took a step forward, reaching out a hand to examine the cut.

"Sorry about that, I'll take you back to my house, my father is a doctor, and I'll get that checked out." He offered and I nodded.

"But shouldn't my blood affect you vampires?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, shape shifter blood isn't very tempting to vampires. It smells almost as bad as the shape shifter, herself!" He cried.

"Yeah, yeah, let me just get my pizzas and I'll follow you there on my bike."

"I'll get your pizzas, you just hop on your bike." He said and I did as he said. A minute later, I was on my bike and ready to go and he was just walking out of the pizza shop. He hopped into his car and next thing I know, we're speeding towards his house.

His house was more like a mansion. It looked amazing. Well...it did through the one eye. I couldn't open the other one.

"When you go in, stay close to me. The others still probably think it was you who broke Bella's wrist, so they won't be very friendly towards you." He warned and I laughed.

"As if im scared of a few vampires." I laughed and he rolled his eyes. We walked up to his front door, Bella between me and Edward and when he opened the door, he held it open for us both.

"Bella! Edward! You're back! I think that something is going to happen with the wolves, I can't see them and-Wait, what's that smell?" A female voice cried, as a small black haired pixie appeared at the top of the stairs with a blond haired man. The girl danced down the stairs and took in my appearance and then frowned, pursing her lips.

"You're the girl who broke her wrist?" The angry pixie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Suze, this is my sister, Alice, and this is Jasper." He said, nodding towards the angry blond man.

"What about breaking wrists?" A deep, male voice boomed, as a curly brown haired muscle-man walked into the room. He looked at Edward, then Bella and then me, and walked over to me. He stood in front of me, he was 2 inches taller, and grabbed my shoulders. I think his aim was to scare me but it wasn't working. He smirked, what others would find evilly, and I burst out laughing. It's impossible to look evil and mad when you have dimples. Edward snorted and a blonde haired woman, who was incredibly beautiful, strutted into the room.

"Emmett, let go of Suze, please." He asked and the muscley man cocked his head to the side and then let go of me with a sigh.

"Aww, but you've seen what she did to Bella, I say we break her wrist." He whined, frowning at me. I raised my hand and flicked him in the forehead.

"Your little Bella is a very sneaky liar." I hissed and she gasped behind me. "Oh, come on, don't get all melodramatic, im only stating the truth Bella. Stop acting like you don't know what you've done." I said and Emmett grabbed my shoulders again.

"Bella, go to my room please." Edward said. She walked up the stairs, tripping once which made me laugh and when I heard the door close and the stereo turn on I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, let go of Suze." Edward said. "All of you, go and sit down, I'm going to get Carlisle." He said, and ran up the stairs. Everyone started moving over to the sofas and I walked over, but didn't sit down.

"You sit here." Emmett said behind me, pushing me into the corner of one of the sofas, him sitting right next to me. "That's the place where wolves wrists are broken." He said and I yawned.

"Cheetahs, you mean." I said.

"Cheetahs?" He asked and I nodded, picking my nails.

"I'm not a wolf, far from actually, im a cheetah, you know, it's like...a big cat?" I asked, treating him like a baby and he frowned at me. "Yeah. That." I said, rolling my eyes and shivering. "Ugh. Your cold." I stated and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well all vampires _are_ cold, so if you didn't know that, damn, you must be stupid." He said, smirking at me.

"Well, seeing as it's my first day being a shape shifter, I think you should let that one slide." I said, still picking at my nails, as Edward and a blonde man, who I guessed was Carlisle came shooting down the stairs.

"Ah. You must be Suze." The man said and I nodded at him. He looked like the leader of these vampires, so I tried to be respectful. I saw Edward smile at me, and I glared at him.

"Yes, sir. I'm Suze." I said, standing up to shake his hand. When our hands touched, I tried not to flinch. Damn, their hands are cold! When we let go, Emmett put his hand around my waist and dragged me back down next to him.

"So, I hear you have something to tell us, and then I can take care of your eye." He said and I nodded.

"I guess so." I replied, glaring at Edward.

"Jasper, can you keep check of her emotions? Tell if she's lying. From what she showed me, I think she's telling the truth, but I can't be sure." Edward said as another pale woman entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Edward. I was in the garden." She said and walked over to me.

"I'm sure you're telling the truth, dear." She said, smiling sweetly at me. "Don't be afraid of a few vampires." I laughed.

"I'm not afraid." I said, laughing, "I could outrun any of you, but thanks anyway." I said, smiling back. She sat down next to Emmett.

"So, Suze, you can start." Carlisle said, and I moved into my recount of what happened.

After I told them what happened, the blond man looked at Edward and nodded and Edward sighed.

"I apologise Suze. I didn't know Bella could be that way." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Bella lied?" Emmett said, looking at me shocked.

"Yeah, she wanted Edward to do what she couldn't. And apparently, not only did she want me in trouble, she wanted me beaten up. Or killed, I don't know." I said, shrugging.

"So, you didn't break her wrist on purpose?" He asked and I shook my head. "And you didn't phase in front of her?"

"No, she doesn't even know what animal I am." I said, and Emmett raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well. Who knew Bella was a little mastermind?" Emmett said.

"A mastermind? No. More like a manipulating con merchant. And Edward, I swear, if you growl at me, I'll come over there and throw you to Jupiter." I threatened.

"But what's going to happen about the treaty? It's broken now. Technically, she crossed the line." The blond man asked.

"Actually, I did no such thing. From what I know about the treaty, you made a deal with the Quileute's so that they won't cross the border, and technically, I'm not Quileute, so it doesn't count for me. Besides, I was like...practically kidnapped." I said grinning at the blond man, who smiled slightly. The little black haired pixie was bobbing around in her seat, like she was uncomfortable or excited or needed to say something. "What's wrong Tinkerbelle? You look like your sitting on pins or something?" I asked and she gave me a huge smile that reached from ear-to-ear.

"We totally have to go shopping together," She started. "Me, you, Rose and Be-" I cut her off.

"No. There is no way you will get me to go shopping with _her._" I hissed.

"Fine, fine, she doesn't like shopping for some reason, anyway." The pixie finished and I smiled at her.

"Sure." I replied and she got up and started bouncing around.

"You mean it? You'll go shopping with us? Rosalie, that will be so fun, wont it!" She cried. "We have to go tomorrow afternoon!" She cried and I shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm not in school tomorrow anyway." I said and the nice lady cocked her head to the side.

"Why not?" She asked and I laughed.

"I'm suspended until Friday. I beat up 5 guys who decided to try and rig a bet I made with them." I replied and Emmett held up a hand for a high 5. I slapped his hand and he grinned at me.

"So, do you want to get your eye sorted out now?" The leader said and I nodded and followed him up the stairs to a clean, book-filled study with medical equipment in.

"Oh wow, you have so many books!" I said, my eyes wide.

"Yes. Do you like reading?" He asked and I nodded. "Sit down over there and I'll be right there." He said and I did as he said. He walked over to his desk and pulled out some thing, then came back with a bunch of medical supplies in his hands. He arranged them on a wooden coffee table and knelt down in front of me, then started cleaning the cut. I hissed a little and quickly bit my tongue.

"Sorry." I said, still biting my tongue. The alcohol in the wipes burned my skin and nose when I breathed. Well, worse than usual around vampires.

"Its okay, no problem." He said, throwing the alcohol wipe into a glass vase. "Open your eye, can you see through it?" He asked me and I closed my good eye and opened the bad one. Everything was really blurry.

"Not properly, everything's blurry and I can barely make out your blue shirt to your blond hair." I said honestly. He let out a hum noise.

"I'll put these on, and you have to come back tomorrow. Well, you have to anyway; you're going shopping with Rose and Alice." He chuckled, picking up some paper looking strips. He arranged them on my face and nodded. "That should do it, for now." He said and I thanked him and went back downstairs.

"Edweirdo, where's my pizzas?" I asked and he growled at me. Emmett gave me a high 5. Edward scurried off to the kitchen and came back with a frown on his face and my pizzas in his arms. I grabbed them out of his hand and flicked him between the eyes.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"Payback?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. I turned to the motherly vampire.

"Esme." Edward corrected. Yes- Esme, and apologised for any inconvenience I had caused. She hugged me lightly and I turned to walk out of the door. As I was about to turn the handle, a thought occurred to me. I turned to look at Emmett and cocked my head to the side.

"You so look like my cousin." I noted and shrugged. "Though he was more like a brother to me. You're gonna be my new troublemaking brother, okay?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Of course." He said, saluting.

"Well...bye bro." I said walking out the door. I hopped on my bike, the pizzas on my lap and sped off to La Push.

* * *

**You see, I think that Bella was very...posessive of Jake in the books. So, coupled with the fact that Suze accidentally broke Bellas wrist, and that Bella _is_ pretty cowardly, I think that she would have tried to get Edweirdo to do something about Suze. Plan backfired Bella! Ha! Anyway, read, review, you know the drill =)**

**~Lozza**


	15. Chapter 14

**_ROAR! _Me again! **

**DISCLAIMER: _FAN_fiction._ I believe that sums it up well._**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I all but screamed, sprinting over to the bonfire, where everyone was gathered. I dropped the Pizzas on Quil's lap, and looked around. Everyone was looking down and some were covering their noses. "Yeeaahh...Save one for me. Be right back." I said, before running over to the water and diving straight into the salty sea.

The water swallowed me and I smiled underwater. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get rid of the sickly sweet vampire smell, forgetting about my cut, until the salt got into the wound. My eyes widened and I screamed underwater. I swam up and then ran one hand through my hair, getting some water out and tried to get the water out of my stinging eye.

"Ah Jeez!" I cried, rubbing around the cut. I got out of the water and bent over, shaking my head - like a dog - to get rid of more water, which went flying left, right and centre. When I stood up, my hair was plastered to my face, so I pushed it all back and made my way back to the bonfire.

Quil and Embry were both staring at me, _my_ pizza in their mouths and Jake stood up, almost knocking the log backwards and rushed over to me, cupping my face in his hands, making my mouth go dry. He pushed my hair behind my ear and pain flashed in his eyes.

"What happened?" He whispered, brushing a finger over my cut and shaking wildly. I winced slightly and he pulled me to him. "Who did that to you?" He growled.

"I'll explain later." I promised and he pushed me back, holding me at arms length and looked into my eyes.

"You swear?" He asked and I nodded.

"I swear on my pepperoni pizza. Speaking of my pepperoni pizza, where is it?" I asked, pulling away from Jake as the blush rose to my cheeks. I looked at Quil and Embry who were holding an empty box and a half empty box filled with pepperoni pizza. "You ate my pizza?" I asked, my jaw dropping. They looked at each other and then pointed at each other.

"He did it!" They both cried. I rolled my eyes and took the cheese and tomato pizza from them and begun to dig in. Quil went to take a slice, but I slapped his hand away and covered the pizza with my other arm, growling.

"Mine!" I growled, and carried on eating. I looked around and everyone was chatting quietly to each other.

"Shouldn't whoever was coming be here by now?" I asked Jacob and he nodded.

"She's running late, she'll be here in about 10 minutes." He replied, his eyes soft. I swear, I almost melted. I couldn't look away.

"Suze, Suze? What happened to your eye? I heard you say you'll tell us later to Jake, but you might as well just tell us now." Embry said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Uhh...okay." I said, getting up and sitting on Embry's lap. "Story times much better sat on someone." I said, grinning at him and he grinned back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Well, I was at the pizza shop, waiting outside for my pizzas, when a shiny silver Volvo stopped in front of me. An angry looking man and BellaBimbo stepped out and the man pulled me into the forest. He asked if I was Suze, and I told him I was, so I got a punch in the eye, giving me this cut." I said, pointing. Embry was shaking beneath me, like an earthquake. "I fell to the floor, and he went to kick me, but I grabbed hold of his leg and stopped him. Turned out, it was no one but Edward Cullen, BellaBimbo's fiancé. Apparently, Bella said that after I went out of the garage with Quil and Embry, you guys, I waited around for her. Apparently, I got her alone and then snapped her wrist and pushed her to the ground, and I can't tell you the rest." I said. Jake was shaking beside me and I put my hand on his arm. "Chill, Jake. I told him what really happened and asked Bella something that she would only know if I did what she said, and she didn't get the question, so Edweirdo got my pizzas and took me to his house where I made a new brother and Dr. Daddy fixed me up. It's all good. Oh, and BellaBimbo's getting an earache from Edward. Believe what I said about her now?" Jake nodded and Quil and Embry both had shocked looks on their faces.

"But you're okay, right?" Quil asked and I nodded.

"Totally!" I cried. "Except I cant see through my eye."

"I cant believe Bella!" Embry cried and Quil and Jake agreed, as an extremely beautiful woman ran over to the bonfire. She had jet black hair that fell down her back, poker straight, and large brown eyes that sparkled. She had high cheekbones and full, pouty lips that made her look like royalty.

"Billy! How are you?" She asked, a huge warm smile on her face. She ducked down and kissed Billy on his cheeks.

"Carmen, I'm fine, thanks." He replied, smiling. "Everybody, this is Carmen." He announced and she did a little curtsy.

"I see you have another female shifter, Billy. I can see their animal." Carmen said, closing her eyes. My heart skipped a beat. Everyone's head snapped up to me.

"Carmen, not in present company. Not everybody knows." Billy muttered.

"You don't give everyone enough credit Billy. This girl's smart, figured it all out a while ago." She said and I cursed myself, mentally. I always had believed in the legend, that's why I always respected wolves. You never knew which one could be a shape shifter. "But this person is imprinted with an Alpha, but also an Alpha herself. That's strange." She said and most of the guys eyes flickered to Emily, the scarred woman, Sam's fiancée. Carmen's eyes were still closed. "She's not Quileute." Carmen deducted. I'm sure I heard Emily saying that she was of the Makah tribe, rather than Quileute. Unfortunately, I don't think everyone's looking at the right shape shifter. "And her animal's right eye is a little faulty. Part blind and scarred." Everyone started staring at Emily who was looking around, a confused look on her face. But what I was confused about was that everyone else knew. They all knew about the shape shifters, so did that mean Quil, Jake and Embry did too. Carmen's eyes snapped open and she danced in a full circle around the fire, then partway, stopping in front of Quil, Jake, Embry and I. She turned to face me and my eyes went wide. She reached out her palm and stroked the side of my cheek.

"You have a very beautiful animal." She whispered and my eyes widened.

"No, that's impossible, this is Suze." Quil said.

"She can't be." Embry said.

"Suze can't be, she doesn't even kn-" Jake started, but I interrupted him.

"How did you know?" I whispered, shakily. My wide eyes met her warm ones and she smiled softly.

"Suze?" Quil asked.

"You have a very beautiful animal. You should be proud, why didn't you tell your friends?" She asked. My eyes started to water.

"Because I didn't- I just- I-" I stammered, before bursting into tears.

"It's not true." Embry chanted. Quil pushed me off of him. My knees were weak and I went to collapse onto the floor, but Carmen caught me and pulled me into a hug, running her fingers through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quil growled. "Why?!" He shouted.

"Calm down, young Quil." Carmen started, "Give her time." Everyone started muttering things until Billy shushed them all. Carmen let go of me and took a step back.

"Why didn't you tell us Suze?! Didn't you trust us?!" Embry shouted and I spun to face them.

"You hypocrites!" I cried. "_You_ don't trust _me_! You have to have known, if you're acting like this, but what did you tell me?! Absolutely nothing!" I screeched.

"Because we weren't allowed." Quil growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked to the side to find Leah.

"You ever think that she couldn't tell?! She's only just figuring this out herself!" Leah cried.

"Well, _you_ seem to know a lot about Suze being a werewolf, don't you Leah! So, what, Suze?! You tell her, but not us?! Your best friends?!" Embry cried, and Jake stood up.

"I'm not a werewolf!" I shrieked.

"Then what the hell are you then Susanna?! A raccoon?!" Quil shouted in my face, and Leah slapped him.

"I cant- I don't want to tell!" I cried. "I never asked for this!"

"She only just phased for the first time hours ago! I was there when she did! She's not used to all of this, so stop shouting at her! She didn't tell you because she didn't know that you knew anything about this kind of stuff!" Leah shrieked, my breath was coming faster and my vision was tinged red again. My body was shaking slightly. Quil and Embry both turned to look at me.

"Suze, calm down." Jake said, putting a hand on my arm, but I barely noticed. My breath was coming faster and I started looking around, for a way to the forest, but a lot of people were crowded around me.

"No, I want to see what she is. Move out of her way, Leah." Sam's voice growled and I started panicking at all of the people staring at me with frowns on their faces.

"Move! Leave her alone! And no, I wont move Sam! Your not my Alpha!" Leah cried and Sam frowned.

"I _am_ your Alpha and you will do as I say, Now, MOVE!" Sam ordered, but Leah didn't budge.

"You are not my alpha! Suze is!" She screeched.

"P-Please, Sam. M-move." I gasped, trying to stop the cheetah. Sam shook his head. That annoyed me, and I started shaking more violently. I ground my teeth together and closed my eyes, but I couldn't calm down. "SAM, MO-!" My plea turned into a roar as I changed. My bones changed and re-placed themselves as fur spouted out of my pores. I slunk low to the floor, then pounced in Sam's direction, sailing over his head and darting for the forest. Leah was quick on my heels. After a moment of well...jogging really – for me anyway, Leah was sprinting – I collapsed to the ground, putting my head under my paws.

_That bastard! _An angry Leah thought, _Suze, take these and change back._ She said, dropping her clothes in front of me. I got up and grabbed the clothes in my mouth.

_Thanks._ I replied, running behind a tree and phasing back, pulling on the clothes, then collapsing against the tree, crying. A cold, wet nose poked my shoulder and I looked up to see Leah staring at me.

"I can't believe he did that!" I sobbed, pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my forehead on my knees. I cried for a minute and then rage took over. How dare Sam put me in that position! I stood up and started marching back towards the bonfire, Leah following behind me, whimpering. "Don't worry. Me and Sam are gonna have a little 'talk', whether he likes it or not." I growled.

I walked, barefoot, out of the forest and across the sand to where Sam was talking quietly, his back to me. Some of the guys gasped, and I tapped Sam on the shoulder. He turned slowly and I wiggled my fingers at him, before pulling my arm back and slamming my fist into his face. He went flying backwards and landed on his back 6 feet in front of me.

"Owch!" He cried. I walked over to him and smirked, grabbing his collar and pulling him up so that we were the same height. He looked into my eyes and gasped. I smirked again.

"What's wrong? _Cat got your tongue_?" I asked pushing him over. I put one hand on my hip and tapped my chin with the other. "You know, it says so much about you, you know. The whole 'gang up on Suze' thing. Yeah." I crouched down next to him. "It says you're weak." I stood up straight again. "Well, if you don't mind me, I'll be off." I said, turning, saluting with 2 fingers and walking back to the forest. When I had gotten into the forest, around 2 minutes in, I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and sighed, spinning around and sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning my elbow on my knee and perching my chin on my hand. I waited around 15 seconds, when 3 silhouetted figures appeared from the shadows of the trees. A ray of moonlight shone through some branches in the trees, illuminating their faces. Quil, Jake and Embry. I sighed.

"Suze?" Quil's voice asked.

"No, Santa." I replied, sarcastically.

"We've been looking for you." Jake said, walking over and sitting behind me, his legs in a wide V position. He put his hands on my shoulder, and pulled me back so that I was leaning against his chest.

"Nice to know." I replied, as Jake started playing with my short hair. My eyes fluttered shut and I relaxed completely, melting against him, my head rolling backwards to rest against his shoulder.

"I can't believe Sam did that to you before." Quil sighed, sitting to my left, facing me.

"He's a coward." I muttered. Embry sat to my right and started studying me.

"Suze, open your eyes for me." Quil said and I did and looked at him. He sucked in a quick breath and grimaced. "They're glowing sort of. Like a cats." He said and my eyes widened.

"What?" I cried. "Ugh...I need to speak to my parents, they should know something about this."

"Why don't you go home then?" Embry asked.

"Because I told my parents that I was sleeping over at a friend's house." I muttered, my eyes fluttering shut again. "I needed out of the house. I wanted to-" I groaned.

"What's wrong Suze?" Jake asked.

"Not only do I have to go shopping with vampires tomorrow, I have to explain to Sue what I am." I groaned as Quil grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. He traced patterns on the backs of my hands and my palm. "Hmm...would you like to go camping?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Sure." Jake replied instantly.

"I'm in." Quil said and Embry agreed too.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and sat up. "Um...wait here for a second." I said and got up, then walked behind a tree. I pulled off the bikini top and short shorts, not worrying about the bikini bottoms and concentrated. I felt myself start to shake and my breathing came faster. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was on all fours. I stepped out behind the tree and walked over to the guys, licking Embry's face from his chin to hairline and then ran at a tree, pouncing at the last minute and latching on with my claws. I started climbing higher and higher until the branches were thin and started breaking some branches off. I hopped onto a larger branch and started jumping, kind of, until it snapped and I started to fall through air, with it. I jumped and latched onto another branch and broke that one too, so leaves and branches were falling everywhere. Before I hit the last layer of branches, I grabbed onto a sturdy looking one and sat down on it, purring down at Quil Jake and Embry who were all looking up at me, awestruck. I hopped down, landing so my front paws were on Quil's head and my others were on Embry's and then hopped off, going back to where I left my clothes. I imagined being human again, and next thing I knew, I was, and then pulled on my clothes. I stepped out and Quil, Jake and Embry were all staring at me. "What?" I asked, moving over to the piles of leaves and branches I broke off.

"That was pretty cool." Quil applauded and I bowed.

"Pretty cool and only her third time." Embry agreed.

"It was amazing, and Carmen was right, you're animal is beautiful." Jake said, a blush covering his cheeks. I blushed too and my heart skipped a beat.

"We're sorry for acting like such jerks to you, Suze, back at the bonfire." Embry said and Quil nodded. I plucked out some twigs and started making a pile of them, for making a fire and started separating the bunch of leaves from the branches.

"Nah, it's okay." I replied. "Now, have any of you guys seen my bag? I lost it at the bonfire, after Sam made me phase or change or whatever." Jake held up my bag. "Jake! Thank you!" I cried, running over and pulled a matchbox out of it. I hugged Jake awkwardly and set alight the pile of twigs.

"And we have light!" Quil cried.

"And warmth." I said.

"Babe, if you want warmth, come and sit over here, I'd be happy to warm you up." Jake said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking, holding out his arms. He winked at me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Ha-ha. So funny." I said, turning to face the fire. I picked up a pile of leaves and started moving them around to the base of the tree, so that they could work like a pillow. "We have a fire, we have people and we have a place to sleep. All we need now is food and some cheesy songs and it would be a proper campfire!" I cried, sitting down on the floor and trying to warm up my hands. "And im sorry, Jake, really, about before. Temper, you know?" I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Its fine, no problem at all." He said, sounding sincere. "But are you okay? You do look cold." He asked as I shivered.

"Oh really? What gave you that idea? Was it the chattering teeth, or the shivering? Or maybe it was the fact that I'm turning blue?" I asked, sounding innocent.

"All 3, and I was serious before, if you're cold, come over here, I'll warm you up." He said, his eyes soft and caring.

"Yeah, we all will. By tomorrow, we'll have melted you into Suze soup." Embry said, grinning at me.

"Well I guess I am kind of cold..." I muttered, standing up and walking over to Jake, who had opened his legs into a wide V shape. He grabbed my arms and spun me round, pulling me down so that my back was to his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. The other hand went to feel my foot. He touched it and flinched.

"Kind of cold? Your toes are like...10 seconds away from turning black and dropping off, Suze!" Jake cried, shaking his head in disbelief. Embry looked at his feet and pulled off his shoes and socks and handed them to me.

"Wear them, I don't need them." He said, and I took the socks from his hands and slipped them on my feet. The socks were toasty warm already and I sighed, contently. I gave the shoes back to him and thanked him. "I don't think I'll need these." I pulled my knees up to my chest, pressing Jakes hand, which was resting on my stomach, even closer to me and I grabbed hold of his free hand. "You're so warm." I muttered, warming up my hands on his and Quil chuckled.

"You two are looking pretty close there, have anything you would like to share?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. He winked at me and gave me a knowing look that made me blush.

"Yeah, actually. I do. Quil, I was the one who stole your clothes when you went skinny dipping in that lake last year." I said, sticking out my tongue. He looked shocked for a moment.

"That was you?!" He asked, his jaw practically on the floor. I nodded, with a serious look on my face. He cocked his head to the side.

"I got grounded for that." He said, remembering.

"Yeah." I replied, snuggling closer to Jake. "Oh, and I have something else to share." I said and Quil and Embry looked up at me. "I was the one who found and ratted out on your...err...'magazines' a few months ago." I said to Jake. Quil and Embry started howling with laughter and Jake turned red.

"Oh well. Billy didn't do anything about it anyway." He replied and I laughed. "He said to me 'out of sight, out of mind' and that was the end of it." Only a parent like Billy would be as cool about something like that.

"Since we're confessing things, Suze, I just want you to know that I was the one who nailed your underwear to your windowsill last year." Quil said and I turned red. Jake started shaking with laughter and Embry let out a lout snort.

"And I was the one who told your parents that you were having that guy, David Williams, sneak into your room at night time and you were having 'sleepovers'." Embry admitted and my jaw dropped.

"Mum believed you and nailed my window shut! I was grounded for months!" I didn't mention the other things she did. He smiled shyly at me and I sighed. Let it go, Suze, let it go.

"I was also the one who ratted on your 'magazines' too Embry." I admitted and his jaw dropped. "I was also the one who planted them in your room." I admitted and Jake started shaking violently with loud, barking laughs. Quil held out his hand for a high 5, so I slapped his hand. He pulled his hand back and burst out laughing.

"She's a genius!" Jake cried, patting my stomach. I smiled and yawned, then rubbed my arms. "Time for the little animals to sleep, while the alphas come out and play." Jake teased.

"Uhh...Jake? I _am_ an alpha." I said, giggling.

"Fine then, time for everyone to sleep then." He said, standing up and lifting me up in the process. He walked over to where the fire was burning and kicked some dirt over it, making it go out mostly, so there were only a few burning embers lighting everything. He lay me down on the floor near the tree, where the leaves were, acting as a pillow and he lay down next to me. "Rest your head on my chest if you want. Its probably more comfortable." He said, making my heart flutter, and I lifted myself up slightly and rested my head on his warm chest. He was right. It was more comfortable. Quil snuggled up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and his head on my back and Embry said that he would stay awake and keep watch for a while, and then he'd swap with Quil, who agreed.

I was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating of Jakes heart.

* * *

**I just love love love Jake. Bella is a fool! What I would have done if I was Bella...**

**~Lozza**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**6300 words - oh my god! *Faints***

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, P!nk or Avril Lavigne. I only own Suze =)**

* * *

The smell of vampire assaulted my nose and my eyes snapped open. I sat up quickly and covered my nose. Damn vampires. So smelly.

"Quil and Embry went off to chase her about a minute ago." Jake said, prodding at the fire, watching it flicker.

"Who her?" I asked, sneezing.

"Victoria. She's trying to get to Bells. She keeps checking in and then running away, she did that before."

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"I wanted to keep you safe." He muttered, blushing slightly. I blushed too. Jake was sweet. If only he saw me the way I saw him.

"Go, have fun." I said.

"But I-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Jake. Go and have fun. I'll join in too, just give me a second." I said stretching and he smiled at me and ran into the forest. I stood up, kicked my bag into the pile of leaves and stretched my legs and then started sprinting in the direction the scent was leading.

A minute later, I saw the vampires on one side, slightly behind a red headed leech and the wolves on another. I pushed myself faster and the leech looked around and saw me and her eyes widened.

"You're fast." She complimented, turning back around and running faster. I did the same.

"I'd love to say the same, but...well...you're not." I said, smirking, shooting between the wolves and vamps and pouncing on Victoria's back. I wrapped my legs around her waist in a crushing grip and I grabbed her hair. "Nice hair." I said, before pulling it. She screamed and bent forward, and I wrapped one arm around her neck to stop myself from being flung off of her. I looked around and found the wolves and vamps about thirty metres behind us. The trees were thinning slightly and I could hear the crash of waves. We were near the cliffs. This could either be really good, or really bad.

"I hope you can swim little kitten." She said, as the trees thinned out completely and she head straight for the cliff. She dived off and my eyes widened, I had no choice but to let go. I did and then stretched my arms out, facing downwards, so that I was in a diving position.

When I hit the water, she was waiting for me. She smirked at me, her red eyes challenging, and started to swim off, but I caught up quickly. She looked shocked. Her hair floated around her, making her head look like it was on fire, and when she started to swim to shore and I chased after her, her hair looked like it was leaving a fiery trail in the water behind her. When we reached the sand, I pounced on her again, but she threw me off and kicked me in the stomach, hard, sending me flying into a boulder.

"Not too strong now, are you?" She asked, walking over to me. She put her foot on my chest and pushed down, hard. When she took her foot off, I clutched my stomach and chest and tried to get my breath back. After a few seconds, I was okay again, breath wise, but my stomach and chest were killing me. I carried on panting, and she leant closer to me. "It's a shame I have to kill you. If you were a human, you could've been my right hand lady." She whispered and I chose then to pounce. I tackled her to the ground, clawing at her eyes, shaking violently, but I didn't let myself phase. She fought back, digging her nails into my arm and trying to bite me, but I put one hand on her forehead and pushed hard, making her head go back.

With a loud snarl, she pushed me off of her, throwing me onto my back and lunged for my throat, hands outstretched, but I rolled out of the way and when she hit the floor, I jumped onto her back, digging my knees into her spine and grabbing her hair, yanking her head backwards painfully, listening to her neck crack. Letting instinct take over, I put my feet on her shoulders and ripped. Her head came right off. I did the same to her arms and legs and within a minute, she was just a pile of body parts on the sand. I picked up her head by her hair and smirked at her.

"Who's 'not too strong' now?" I asked, cockily. I heard footsteps hitting the floor and Victoria growled at me. I poked her in her eyes. "Shut up." I growled back as the rush of adrenaline wore off. I was slightly aware of an ache in my stomach, but ignored it.

"Suze! You did it by yourself!" Someone cried behind me and I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist and squeeze tightly, which caused white hot flashes' of pain to shoot through my stomach. I gasped and my knees collapsed underneath me. "Suze? What's wrong?" The voice asked and I clutched my stomach, while white spots danced in my vision. "Sam, something's wrong with her, we need to get her to Carlisle." The voice said, and I looked over my shoulder and saw a blurry Jake.

"No. We won't trust our kind with the vampires." Sam replied and I groaned as another wave of pain went through my stomach.

"Fine. I'll take her myself." He growled. "I'm so sorry honey, this might hurt." He whispered in my ear as he swept my feet from underneath me, so I was being carried bridal style. White stars invaded my vision and I ground my teeth together to stop from screaming.

"Jacob. You will not take her to the Cullen's." Sam growled, "And that's an order."

"I don't take orders from you anymore Sam. Suze is my alpha and my imprint and I will do anything to protect her, even take her to the only people that can help here, even if they are vampires." Jake growled back and I whimpered. "Shh, Shh Suze, just relax." He whispered and he turned and started running into the forest. Everything passed as green and brown blurs and I barely recognised Quil and Embry when we stopped.

"Jake?! What's wrong with her?!" Quil cried. I blinked a few times and everything came into focus.

"She ripped up Victoria, but something's wrong with her. We need Carlisle." Jake said, quickly.

"I'll run ahead." Embry said, turning and sprinting away.

"Suze? Honey? Can you hear me?" Jake asked.

"Yesssssss..." I managed to groan out.

"Where's it hurting honey?" He asked and I raised my hand to my chest and dragged it down to my stomach.

"Your stomach?" He asked.

"And my chest." I wheezed, then closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together as a fresh wave of pain shot through my stomach. A warm hand grabbed mine and pulled it up to their cheek.

"Suze, can you hear me?" Quil's voice said and I nodded. "Try and keep your eyes open, okay?" He said and I opened my eyes slightly. The trees were flying past us and it took me a moment to realise that we were running again. Well...the guys were running, I was being carried.

"I can't believe you killed Victoria by yourself." Quil started. "You were even in your human form. I – and the rest of the pack – couldn't kill her in our wolf forms together." I smiled slightly.

"I was just faster." I whispered, "She was stronger, but I was faster."

"I'll say! When you were running, your legs were just a blur! And when you jumped off the cliff? I was like...whoa." Quil said, laughing slightly. I let out a little giggle, but it turned into an agonizing cough. Jake held me tighter to him and Quil grimaced.

"Hey, Suze, your hair's grown again." Quil noted and I lifted a shaky hand to my hair. It had. It was now down to my shoulders. "If your hair keeps growing like that, we'll have to shave it all off and get some wigs made." I smiled slightly and closed my eyes.

"Suze? Suze, honey, please, you have to keep your eyes open." Jake pleaded and I opened one eye slightly.

"I'm trying." I whimpered. I clenched my fists gritted my teeth, and then looked up at Jakes worried face. He was chewing on his bottom lip and worry was clear in his eyes. Even worried, Jake was the best looking person I'd ever met. His worried eyes met mine and I saw pain flash through his eyes. His eyes were watering and he gave me a small smile then snapped his head back up. I didn't miss the tear escape his eye and start rolling down his cheek. I lifted a shaky hand and brushed my thumb against his cheek, getting rid of the tear and he looked down at me shocked. "Don't cry for me Jake. I'll be okay." I whispered. My eyes fluttered closed, and I couldn't open them again.

"Suze? Suze! Please! Open your eyes!" Jake shouted at me, then when I didn't, he burst into sobs.

"Jake, Jake, calm down!" Quil said.

"Jake. Do what he said." I whispered. "My eyes are too heavy, I can't open them." I said, gasping when a new wave of pain shot through my stomach. I bit my bottom lip and arched my back upwards. I grabbed onto Jakes hand that was curled around my thigh and squeezed it.

"Jake, pass Suze here!" Quil shouted and I felt myself be passed from Jake to Quil, but I didn't let go of Jakes hand.

"Don't let go, Jake." I gasped.

"I won't, Suze, I won't, I promise." He stuttered, his voice thick with tears. "Please, keep talking or something, just so I know you're still here." He begged and I nodded slightly. I started to mouth the words to pinks song, bad bad day. When it got to the second verse, I started singing along, quietly and painfully.

"_It's two in the mornin' someone tell me why's there's traffic  
I wish I had a bumper car, I'd road-rage your ass with it  
I guess I have a choice I don't have to be this grumpy  
'Cause there's plenty of other losers got it way worse than me_

_It's been a bad, bad day but who gives a shit (Huh?)  
I could be sad all day but I don't feel like it (No!)  
It's been a bad, bad day but who gives a shit (Huh?)  
I could be sad all day but I don't feel like it (No!)  
I feel like "Eh eh eh..eh eh eh eh eh"  
I feel like "Eh eh eh..eh eh eh eh eh"  
I feel like "Eh eh eh..eh eh eh eh eh"  
I feel like "EH EH EH..EH EH EH EH EH EHHH_

_OWWWWWWWWW!_

_Coupla deep breaths *breaths*  
There I feel better already *breaths*  
Couple more *breaths*  
Damn what could it be *breaths*  
See we should all be happy *breaths*  
50 Cent said we could all lick his lollipop,  
He's gonna take us to the candy shop!" _

Quil and Jake started laughing hard and I could feel the vibrations running through Quil. Surprisingly, it dimmed the pain slightly and I relaxed slightly. The pain was slowly starting to fade. I tried to open my eyes and one eye opened the slightest bit.

"Suze..."Jake whispered, still holding my hand. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Why you crying? What happened to the cocky, arrogant Jake that wouldn't let anyone see him cry, huh?" I asked, quietly and he smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Suze, I-" He started, but someone interrupted.

"Get her over here, quickly." A voice cried, and I turned to see Carlisle. He was stood in front of his house. How did we get here so fast? Quil sprinted over to the door, following Carlisle, and we were led upstairs into his study, where a hospital bed was set up. Quil placed me carefully on the bed and Carlisle and Jake started whispering to each other. After a moment of whispering, Carlisle moved over to me and put an ice cold hand on my stomach. He pressed down slightly and pain shot through me, and I gritted my teeth and arched my back. This time, the pain didn't stop and I was writhing on the bed.

"Make it stop!" I screeched. Jake moved over to me and grabbed my hand, kneeling next to the bed and resting his head on the mattress. "Carlisle!" He darted over to me, a needle in his hand, and then injected something into my arm.

"That was just a painkiller," He started as another wave of pain shot through me. "We can't do anything until the medicine settles in, I'm sorry Suze." He said and I squeezed Jakes hand. Just having him hold my hand made me feel slightly better, and made me feel like it was worth the pain.

"Jake?" I gasped. His head snapped up and his eyes were red and puffy. "Lie next to me?" I asked, quietly, "Please?" He nodded and slid onto the bed next to me. He rolled onto his side and wrapped one arm around my shoulder, burying his face in my neck as silent sobs shook his body.

"I'm so sorry...Th-This is my fault...If I w-was just a little b-bit faster..." He sobbed.

"No, no, Jake, It's really not your fault!" I panted. My stomach started aching uncomfortably and I chewed on my bottom lip. I pulled Jakes hand from around my shoulders and placed it on my stomach. As soon as his warm hand made contact with my skin, the aching stopped and I sighed contently. Jake lifted himself up onto his elbow and stared down at me.

"Is that making the pain go away?" He asked and I nodded slowly as my eyes fluttered shut. I felt him push himself off of the bed and when I opened my eyes, he was hovering over me on his hands and knees. My heart skipped a beat and when our eyes met, he moved down the bed slightly so his head was near my chest. He lowered himself gently, so his head was resting on my breasts and his chest was resting on my stomach lightly, warming me and stopping my stomach from aching. "I can hear your heart." He whispered, closing his eyes, a small smile on his face. I lifted a shaky hand and ran it slowly through his silky black hair.

"What's going on?" A tired voice asked from the door. I turned to find Bella in a tank top and low-hanging sweat pants. "O-Oh it's you." She stuttered, looking down at her feet.

"Bells?" Jake asked, lifting himself up. Bella's face snapped up towards him and her face turned bright red.

"J-Jake?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Something's wrong with Suze." He said, putting his head back down on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair again and I felt his throat vibrate on the top of my stomach.

"No, I don't mean that, I mean what are you doing? With her?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm helping her, her pain fades when she's warm, so here I am, warming her up." He said, looking up into my eyes and grinning at me. "I promised her I would."

"O-oh." She said. "Carlisle, can I talk to you outside?" She asked and Carlisle nodded and got up from his desk. He put something back on the table, but I didn't see what and walked outside with BellaBimbo. I could faintly hear their conversation.

'_Do you have to treat her? I mean, if she's well enough to have My Jacob lying on top of her, she must just be faking, right?' _She started and Jake got up off of the bed and sat on the edge, frowning and baring his teeth at the door.

'_Bella, when she was brought in, she was in absolute agony. I had to give her more pain medicine than any of the wolves have ever taken.'_

'_But she looks fine, you shouldn't waste you're medicines on her.'_ She said and I gritted my teeth. I slowly got off of the bed and stumbled to the door, clutching my stomach. Jake wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me to steady myself and I flung open the door.

"How _twisted_ are you?!" I hissed, "I know you don't like me, but you're seriously willing to let me die?! I just saved your life and your asking the only doctor that can treat me to push me away?!"

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that-" She started but I interrupted.

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"Well I didn't mean it, and what's this about you saving my life?" She said, her voice a little bit stronger.

"She killed Victoria." Jake said for me and Bella gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Exactly, I just saved your sorry ass and you're trying to kill me? Something doesn't sound right there." I snapped.

"I-I didn't know- I- She's dead?" Bella stuttered and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, so back off bitch." I hissed and Bella gasped.

"She's dead? She's really dead?" Bella repeated.

"Are you hard of hearing?! I KILLED VICTORIA! IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" I screeched, and then doubled over when pain erupted through my stomach. Jake dropped to his knees and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me up straight and then quickly put his cheek on my stomach as Quil, Embry and the Cullen's appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'm okay, Jake, I'm okay." I panted, leaning one hand on the doorframe to keep myself upright.

"You killed her? She ran onto your side of the border, so we didn't know." Emmett said, rushing over.

"Ripped her to shreds, all by myself, but I had to use myself as bait to be able to rip her head off. She smashed me into a boulder and stood on my chest, that's why I'm like this. She had big feet." I explained.

"You killed her by yourself?!" Emmett cried, shocked.

"Mm-hmm." I replied, "I thought that there would've been a better fight, but apparently not." I said, shrugging, then wincing as it stretched my stomach. "Well...what's happening with me doc?" I asked and Carlisle waved me into his study, Quil and Embry following behind Jake and me.

"I'm going to have to run a few tests, I'll do a scan to see what's wrong in your stomach and an x-ray to see what's wrong with your chest, then I will do a few tests to see how fast and the nature of your healing abilities." He explained and I nodded. "We'll do the x-ray first, follow me." He said, moving to the door. Jake helped me stand and follow Doc. to a room downstairs with a lot of medical equipment. There was an x-ray machine on the left side of the room which he moved over to.

"What do you want me to do doc?" I asked.

"I'll get you an x-ray gown." He said and I shook my head.

"Is that necessary?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"It is unless you don't mind lying there bare-chested. Usually humans need to wear the x-ray gowns because of the radiation, but it doesn't affect shape shifters." He explained and I bit my lip. I didn't want the guys to see me like that but I don't like hospital stuff, and it'll be over quicker.

"Okay doc. Where should I lie down?" I asked, and he gestured to a wooden bench. With Jakes help, I managed to sit up on it and then reached behind to untie the bikini top, but it pulled my torso causing a jolt of pain. I clenched my teeth and pulled my arms slowly back to my front.

"I'll get that for you." Jake said, softly, moving around to my back and pulling a string, making the bikini loose. I lifted a hand to my chest to keep it from falling.

"Quil, Embry, go and face the door, if I find you've been looking, I swear I'll murder you in your sleep." I threatened and they looked at each other then spun to face the door. "You too Jake, go stand at the door with them." I said but he shook his head.

"Suze, trust me, I wont look, I promise. And if I do, it won't mean anything to me, but I'm not leaving you." He said and I blushed.

"Fine, fine, just turn around then." I said and he did so. I let the bikini top fall and threw it at the back of Jakes head.

"Are you sure you don't want a gown, Suze?" Carlisle asked.

"Its fine, they're not looking and you're like...trained not to care about these things in med school and stuff, so, yeah." I said, lying down.

"Okay, take a deep breath and hold it." Carlisle said and I did so. The cold wood felt horrible on my back, so I closed my eyes. There was a quick flash and then Carlisle shouted "Done!" I heard Quil and Embry whistle and I turned bright red and opened my eyes, turning my head to find Quil and Embry openly staring at my bare chest. I covered it quickly.

"You two are going to die slow, painful deaths" I warned, "Jake? Help me up please?" Jake turned, his eyes closed and he reached out a hand to see where I was. I reached out with my free hand and touched his and he grabbed my hand, and with his other hand trailed it up my arm to my shoulders, helping me get up. He held out the bikini top and covered myself with it and he put his hand on the table and moved around, then turned to my back and fastened the straps.

"Now, will you come over here and I'll check your stomach." He said, standing by an ultrasound monitor. Jake helped me off the table and over to the chair, and Carlisle slowly lowered the back to I was almost lying down. "This'll probably be cold." He said, putting some ice cold jelly stuff on my stomach. I bit my tongue and Carlisle pressed something attached to a wire to my stomach and started pushing the jelly around.

"Ah! That tickles!" I cried, biting my lip to stop from laughing. On the monitor that Carlisle was looking at showed weird pictures with my organs outlined on it.

"That's cool Suze; we're looking into your stomach!" Quil cried, staring at the monitor.

"Yeah, and I'll be looking at your insides later, when I stab you with a kitchen knife and rip you open with my bare hands." I said. Carlisle's eyes widened slightly and he sucked in a quiet breath. "What's up doc?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up with Bugs Bunny?" Embry asked, his eyes still fixed on the monitor.

"She's bleeding a lot internally." He said shortly and I closed my eyes. I heard Jake chanting something quietly to himself and Quil and Embry's gasps.

"So, I guess I'll be the one having the slow and painful death rather than you 2." I sighed.

"No." Jake snapped, running out of the room.

"This kind of injury could kill a normal human, but that's what you're not. You're healing fast, I saw it on the monitor, but you'll be in a bit of pain for a few days. I won't let you die, not after what you did for my family." He said and I grinned.

"Well, thanks doc." I said.

"You'll have to stay here for a few days." He said, wiping the jelly off of my stomach. "I'll get Alice to get the guest room together, I'm sure Jake would like to stay with you while you're here." He said, walking over to the door.

"You hear that Suze?! You're not gonna die!" Quil shouted.

"Yep, but that doesn't mean you 2 aren't." I said, trying to get up off the chair. "Well, it does if I can get off the damn chair." Quil and Embry laughed at me and Embry walked over and helped me up. I staggered across the room and out of the door, following the corridor back and to the living room, where Edward was playing the piano, beautifully.

"Thanks." He said. How did he-? Oh yeah. Mind reader.

"Can I have a go after you?" I asked, moving over to the piano and sitting on the bench next to him.

"Of course. You know how to play?" He asked and I nodded.

"My dad made me learn guitar and my mum made me learn piano." I explained as he drew his song to an end. "What was that called?" I asked.

"Bella's lullaby, I composed it myself." He said, proudly. "And I am very sorry for Bella's behavior lately." He said and I rolled my eyes. I bet she's not. Edward stood up, giving me room to move and I scooted over slightly.

"I can't make my own music, but I can play along to some songs." I said, closing my eyes and pressing the keys to the introduction of Avril Lavigne- My Happy Ending.

"_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__"_

When I looked up, all of the Cullen's and Quil and Embry were stood around, the Cullen's had smiles on their faces and Quil and Embry's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.

"Suze! We didn't know you could play piano!" Embry cried as Emmett walked over to me. He put an arm over my shoulder and winked at me.

"My baby sis is a star in the making!" He cried, making me laugh quietly.

"How about this?" I asked, jumping into the Pokémon theme song. I looked up and found Emmett grinning down at me.

"How about this?" He said, pounding on the piano keys, randomly along with me.

"I have to say that was probably the best!" I cried, laughing and taking my hands off of the keys, then wincing at the movement. "Quil, Embry, don't one of you want to go and find Jake?" I asked and they both shook their heads.

"He'll come back when he's ready." They said, as the front door slammed open, revealing a very worried looking Leah and Seth.

"Where is she, bloodsuckers?!" She shouted, and then saw me sat at the piano. She ran over to me and hugged me softly. "How are you Suze?! I saw everything through Jakes mind; so did Seth." She explained.

"I'm fine, really, just gonna be in a little bit of pain for a few days. I have to stay here until I heal so that Doc. can keep an eye on me." I explained and she let go and nodded. Seth came over to me and hugged me, pecking me on the cheek and then stepping back. "Oh, and Leah, want to help me kill Quil and Embry?" I asked.

"Sure, what did they do?" She asked.

"We peeked on her without a top on when she was getting x-rayed." Embry said, a proud grin on his face. Rosalie raised a hand out and slapped him across the back of the head.

"Pervert." She said, walking to the stairs and darting to her room. Emmett chased after her and Esme and Carlisle walked into the kitchen with Alice and Jasper.

"You can have your piano back now, Edweirdo." I said, trying to get up. Edward held my elbow and helped me up and I nodded at him and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just turning 3am." Leah said.

"Oh... Can I borrow your phone Edward? I need to tell my parents where I am." I asked and he nodded.

"In the kitchen, on the right." He said, and I hobbled over to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, tapping in my house phone number and waiting for someone to pick up. After 5 rings, my mum picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked, groggily.

"Hey mum, yeah, it's me. Suze." I said.

"Ah, Suze! Are you okay, honey?" She asked.

"Kinda. I'm at Dr. Cullen's home, I need to stay here for a few days."

"Why? What happened, honey?" Mum asked frantically.

"I don't think it would be right to tell you over the phone, one sec." I said, covering the mouthpiece with my hand. "Carlisle, would it be okay if I met my mum outside Forks hospital tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled the phone up to my ear again. "'Kay, mum, I'm back. Yeah, I'll meet you at Forks hospital tomorrow." I said.

"Okay honey, I'll bring daddy too. What time? Is 3 o' clock okay?" She asked and I looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"Yeah mum, that's great. Well, I'll let you go now, go back to bed, I love you mummy." I said.

"I love you too Suze, goodnight." She said, hanging up the phone. I put the phone back in its cradle and turned to Esme. "Thanks for letting me use your phone." I said, then shuffled back into the living room.

"Tomorrow, we need to meet with Sam and talk patrol and stuff." Leah said, throwing herself onto the Cullen's couch.

"Patrols?" I asked.

"Yeah, like, scouting La Push while phased, looking for vampires on our land. We have to kill them." She said and I nodded slightly.

"Fine. As long as he doesn't annoy me." I said, yawning again.

"Suze! Suze!" Alice called, running into the room. "I'll show you your room, you sound tired." She said, dragging me away by my arm.

"You guys go home, go to bed." I said and they looked at each other. "That's an order." They looked at me and nodded, then darted out of the front door. I followed Alice slowly up the stairs and down the corridor until we came to a wooden door.

"You're sleeping in here." Alice said, opening the door. "We only had a queen-sized bed, sorry." She said. A queen-size?! And she was apologising?! I shuffled into the room and gasped. The walls were a pale blue, with paintings on the walls, and one wall made of glass. The carpet was a cream colour, with a big, fluffy white rug on the floor. On both sides of the queen-size bed were dressers with vases filled with roses on them and on the other side of the room was a door, a bookshelf and a closet.

"Alice-! Its so..." I trailed off, no words coming to mind about how amazing this room was.

"Boring, I know." She said, and I gawked at her. Is she losing her mind?! "Tomorrow, Esme and I will be able to decorate it more for you." She danced over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, throwing them on the bed. "I think that the blue nighty will look good on you," She said, holding up a blue silk nighty with white lace and sequins on it. "But the green ones would look good too," She said, holding up a lime green pyjama set, with antique yellow, lace butterflies on the hems. "What do you think?" She asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but she beat me to it. "Yeah, the nighty would look better, it suits your eyes." She said, putting the other clothes back in the wardrobe. She then danced over to one of the dressers, and pulled out a lot of lingerie.

"You keep all that stuff in the guest room?" I asked and she nodded.

"Only the best for our guests!" She sung, holding up a white underwear set. It was cotton, but had white lace around the open edges. Then she held up another set, this time a green set, with pink straps and pink trimmings, with a pink bow on the cups of the bra, where the straps and trimming met.

"I think we should scrap the nighty and wear this." She said, darting across the room and putting the nighty back in the wardrobe. She pulled out a white see through dressing gown and held it up.

"That would look pretty cute." I agreed, taking the clothes from her.

"Get changed in here." She said, shimmying over to a wooden sliding door. She slid it open to reveal an en suite bathroom. I shuffled into the bathroom and slid the door closed, locking it and undressing.

The room was L shaped, with white tiled walls and marble flooring, with an expensive looking shower on one end and a huge bath that looked more like a Jacuzzi on the other. There was a toilet and a sink in the corner of the bend, and the wall that the sink was on was basically just a huge mirror. It reached from the corner of the room, around the sink and to the other side where the shower was. I pulled on the lingerie and looked in the mirror.

My hair was down to my shoulder now and waving slightly. My pale skin looked like it was glowing in the lights and my blue eyes looked piercing. I shook my head and pulled on the dressing gown and walked back into the bedroom, where Alice was sat on the bed, waiting.

"Suze! That looks amazing! Let me go and get Rose, see what she thinks." Alice said, sprinting out of the room as a white blur. She returned with Rosalie, who circled around me, studying me.

"That does look really good." She agreed. "Nice work Alice." She complimented and Alice grinned.

"I only picked the clothes, Suze is the one who had the figure to pull it off." Alice said and I blushed.

"I guess you're right. Nice work Suze." She said, smiling slightly and exiting the room.

"Well, I'll let you sleep." Alice said.

"Wait! Before you go, where's Jake gonna sleep?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Jake!" She cried, running back over to the wardrobe and pulling out some sweatpants and putting it on the dresser on the other side of the bed. "He's staying here, with you." She said and my jaw dropped.

"I can't wear this then!" I cried and Alice frowned.

"Yes. You can and you will, now, goodnight!" She ordered, running out of the room. I shuffled over to the light switch and turned it off, then, with the light from the moon; I shuffled over to the bed, and crawled slowly into the side that was closer to the window and got settled in for the night.

* * *

**Ahhh...half-term holdiays! 1 week off! Yay! **

**~Lozza**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Happy Hallowe'en! **

**So, are any of you celebrating? I am! I went trick-or-treating (Yeah, I'm 14 and I still go trick-or-treating! What can I say? I'm just a big kid!) and I managed to get candy from a grand total of (Insert Drum Roll Here)...3 houses. I mean really, people. Open you doors! I want candy! **

**Ahem. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. I swear, the next chapter will be real good. I promise! And this one is just fluff and drama. Yeah. Anyway, enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN SUZE, HER MUM, HER DAD!**

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I heard the door creak. A beam of light shone through the room and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. I heard heavy footsteps pad around the room, and looked around, still lying down. Jake walked over to the window-wall and opened a window slightly, then another, then another. The cold spring air shot through the windows and I pulled the cover up my body slightly, which made my feet poke out of the bottom, and I frowned. I pulled my legs up so that my feet were under the bed and looked up to see Jake watching me with curious eyes. He walked over to my side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

"It's longer than before." He noted, running his hand through some of my hair. He was right. It hung around my arms, just an inch away from my elbow.

"Oh, Jake." I whispered, pushing myself up onto my elbows.

"I was so scared." He started, closing his eyes. "I can't imagine not having you around. Ever since we were born, you were always there with me, Quil and Embry. When we were 7, you stuck up for us and helped us when the older boys started on us. When we were 10, you helped us study and stuck with us, even when we gave you grief about how nerdy you were. When you were 13, you didn't care when we teased you about not having a girly figure, and when we talked about guys stuff in front of you. Last year, you ignored the whispers about you only hanging around with us guys and not having any girl friends because you were tryna get some, because you loved us. And I can't believe that we left you, after all that you've done for us. And I can't believe we've never thanked you for that, so thank you Suze, for everything." He said, as tears filled my eyes. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, just a simple gesture but it meant the whole world to me. _He_ meant the whole world to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his neck.

"You have no idea what that meant to me." I sobbed, talking about both the little speech and the kiss, even if it was only on the forehead. "And you say all them nice things about me, but what about what you've done for me? When we were 7 and you stayed with me because all of the girls left me by myself because I was different. When we were 10 and you taught me that life shouldn't be spent reading books and studying. When we were 13 and I was teased by the others for playing boy sports and wearing things that stood out from everyone else, you helped me see that life isn't always about what others think of you. Last year, when you stopped them boys who couldn't take a hint. I can't believe I let you go, that I didn't fight. And I can't believe I've never thanked you either, so, thank you, Jake, for everything." I recited, mimicking his speech. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me so that I was sat in his lap and buried his face into my hair.

"I'll never let you get hurt like this again Suze. I promise." He said and lay me back down on the bed. He walked over to his side and picked up the sweats that Alice put there. "Close your eyes please." He said, blushing and I giggled, then did as he said. I heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and then some rustling, and then the covers on the other side of the bed lifted up and a warm arm pulled me backwards into Jakes chest. I rolled over so that I was facing him and put my hands on his chest. His heartbeat started beating frantically and I smiled.

"That's nice..." I whispered and Jake grabbed my wrist.

"What is?" He asked, pulling up his other hand and drawing patterns on my palm.

"Your heartbeat." I replied, my eyes fluttering closed.

"It's not as nice as yours though." He said, moving his hands to my waist and pushing me up the bed, pressing his ear to my chest lightly. We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes and then, slowly, Jake pulled me back down and slung his arm around my waist. "Come on, lets sleep." He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes and tucking my head under his chin.

"I'm just going to get a drink first." I whispered, pulling back the covers and sliding out of bed gently, so I wouldn't hurt myself. I went into the bathroom, leaving the light off and found my way to the sink, turning on the tap and cupping my hands under the water, then bringing it up to my mouth to drink. When I was finished, I ran my damp fingers through my hair and turned off the tap, then walked out of the bathroom. Jake was sat up in the bed, looking out the window, but when he heard me, he turned his head and gasped. He was looking at me hungrily, and I saw his Adams apple bob up and down.

"God, Suze, you're gorgeous..." He mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, throwing his arm up over his forehead, peeking at me from under his arm.

"Alice made me wear it." I whispered back. "I could change?"

"No, no, it's alright Suze. Come here." He said, reaching out his arms to me. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, then pulled up my legs and wrapped my arms around Jake's chest. "I think Alice is trying to torture me..." I heard him say under his breath. I giggled a bit at that. "You heard that, huh?"

"Super hearing." I replied, tapping my ear and snuggling closer into Jakes chest. Slowly, he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my higher back.

"Well she is. Just...try not to move too much when your sleeping. Its taking all of my self control right now. God, best friends shouldn't be so hot. Anyway, sleep, Suze. Get well soon." He said, and my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep to the sound of Jakes heart for the second time in my life.

* * *

"Suze? Suze? Wake up, honey, Carlisle needs to check you over again." Jake said, tapping me on my shoulder gently. When my eyes fluttered open, he smiled widely at me. I moved to sit up and then stretched, but when I looked town at the sheets that had pooled around my hips, my eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"I wasn't looking, I swear!" Jake cried, holding his hands up. Something in his eyes told me he was lying, but I didn't mind. If beind half-naked was what it took for Jake to notice me, that's what I would do.

"No, not that! My stomach!" I cried and Jake opened his eyes and looked at my stomach and paled. The whole of my stomach was a horrible purple colour, with splodges of blue. "That's just...gross." I said and Jake nodded, leaping out of bed and running over to the wardrobe, pulling out 2 pairs of denim jeans and 2 men's shirts. Then, he moved over to the dresser on my side and pulled out a matching blue underwear set for me. My eyes went wide and I turned bright red, but he just moved over to the other side and pulled out some black boxers for himself.

"Suze? Suze? You okay? You're looking a bit flushed." He said, leaning over the bed and putting a hand on my forehead. "You feel fine, well...normal for a shape shifter, so what's wrong?"

"I am _not_ gonna wear the underwear you picked out. And now I know what colour underwear you're wearing. Do you know how creepy it would feel to know your best friend knows what colour underwear you have on? I mean, its fine for couples, but not for best friends of the opposite gender. Especially those who just shared a bed with their best friend the night before." I babbled, feeling the colour rush from my face.

"Ah...I see your point." He said, smiling shyly. "Sorry." He said, "You can get changed in here, I'll change in the bathroom, knock when I can come out." He said and I nodded. He shuffled into the bathroom and locked the door, so I undressed quickly and pulled on the underwear Jake picked for me – I couldn't be bothered trying to find any other matching ones, because then he would be trying to guess what colour – and then pulled on the designer jeans and white men's top that was huge on me, looking more like one of Jakes shirts than a normal man's and buttoning it up. Then, I moved to the en suite and knocked twice, before moving over to the dresser and sitting on the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out some socks. Jake stepped out of the en suite and moved quickly to the wardrobe again, poking around it. I bent to try and pull on the socks, but the only thing that did was ignite a painful fire in my stomach. I gasped and my back hit the bed, as I clutched my stomach.

"Suze?!" Jake cried, running over to me and throwing himself on the bed, landing next to me.

"I- cant put on my socks." I gasped, and Jake put his warm hand on my stomach. It soothed the pain instantly and I sighed in relief. "Thanks Jake." I said, and he removed his hand. Then I felt his hand on my feet, pulling on the socks.

"Here, I'll do this for you." He said, pulling the ankle socks onto my feet, carefully, as if he could break me. I sat up when he had finished and he crouched down in front of me. "Come on, no walking for you yet." He said, and I walked over to him and he grabbed my thighs and lifted me into a piggy back. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, then walked to Carlisle's study.

"Ah, Suze! There you are! How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm feeling better, but I look worse." I said and he looked at me, questioningly. Jake put me down and I walked over to him and lifted my shirt, showing the huge bruise.

"That's where the blood had been pooling around. Its completely normal, but quite shocking to see how much you bled internally." He said and I nodded. "Because of your healing abilities, that should be gone in a few hours, even though the pain might not. The organs should be properly healed by tomorrow morning." He explained and I smiled.

"Thanks doc." I said.

"Now then, I bet you're both hungry. I asked Esme to make you some food, so there's probably something to eat downstairs, cooking at this very moment. Go. Enjoy." He said, kindly and I nodded, walking over to Jake and jumping on his back. He shot down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, where Esme was definitely cooking. I sniffed and my mouth started watering.

"Ah, Esme. This food smells amazing." I said, almost drooling. I wonder if I could kidnap her and make her show me some recipe's I could use at work. Edward, who was sat at the dining table with Bella chuckled and I smiled at him. "Good morning Edward. Good morning Esme. Good morning hag." I said and Bella gasped at me. Esme rolled her eyes and carried on cooking the bacon in the pan.

"Help yourselves, sweethearts." She said and Jake put me down and I made my way over to the food. I piled a plate high and sat next to Edward, scooting my chair as far away from Bella as I could.

"So, Eddie-boy. How are you?" I asked and a small smile grew on his face.

"I'm fine thank you. Sorry to hear about your bruises." He said and I shook my head.

"Its not your fault." I stood up and walked over to Bella, then lifted my shirt to show her the bruises. "Internal bleeding. A lot of it. Still believe I'm faking?" I asked, in a fake, too sweet voice. All of the colour ran from her face and she stared at my stomach with worried eyes.

"I- Suze- I'm so sorry." She said, tears gathering in her eyes. I could feel Edward and Esme's glares, burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Look. I'm willing to start fresh with you, would that be okay?" I asked, kneeling down and grabbing her hands in mine. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I get very...territorial, you know?" I said, honestly.

"That would be good." She said and I pulled her into a hug. I turned and pulled my seat closer to Bella and offered her some of the food on my plate, which is a pretty big thing for me. I looked around and found Edward and Esme, with his eyes almost popping out of their sockets and Jake looking at Bella, a jealous look in his eyes.

"You want some too, Jake?" I asked and his eyes snapped to me, joy radiating from him.

"Really? You're not joking." He asked, smiling gently at me.

"Really. I guess I kind of love you sometimes, Jake." I said, laughing. I swear Edward if you tell Jake I love him in more than one way I'll rip you to shreds like I did with Victoria. Edward just smirked at me. Bella was staring at me, understanding in her eyes. I turned to look at her properly and stared right back, raising an eyebrow and she nodded.

"Well isn't that sweet, I love you too, honey." He replied, picking food off of my plate.

"Suze!" A voice screeched and Leah appeared in the doorway, Seth, Quil and Embry behind her. "How ya' feeling, sis?" She asked me and I smiled at the sis part.

"I'm feeling better, but I'm looking worse." I said, repeating the words I said to Carlisle before.

"How are you looking worse?" She asked, walking over and leaning on the back of Jakes chair.

"I got a big bruise." I said, shovelling some food into my mouth.

"Show us then Suze." Quil said, looking excited. I stood up and lifted my shirt, revealing the huge bruise and Quil, Embry and Seth paled.

"Oh my god." Embry said, starting to look green. I let go of the shirt and walked over to Embry, grabbing his face in my hands.

"Whatever you do, don't throw up in here, or I'll make you clean this house, my house and your own." I threatened. "What time is it anyway?" I asked, letting go of Embry and going back to my food.

"2PM." Leah said and I almost choked on my bacon.

"2?! I've only got an hour!" I cried, shovelling most of the food in my mouth so that my cheeks were puffed out. I chewed and swallowed quickly and thanked Esme, then rocketed up the stairs, Bella following behind. When I got to my room, I flung open the door and started running around, looking for shoes.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked quietly.

"Because I feel bad now, I had no right to talk to you the way I did, even if it _was_ you who started it." I said as I found a pair of shoes in my size. I tried to pull them on, but just managed to hurt my stomach. I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"I'll get them for you." Bella said, pulling on the shoes for me and tying them up for me.

"Thanks." I whispered, getting up and moving slowly to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink, where there was a toothbrush and toothpaste and a note from Alice, telling me that she got these for me, so I grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush and brushed my teeth quickly. Bella was stood in the doorway, studying me. When I stared back at her, her eyes widened.

"Holy crow...You love him, don't you." She said, eyebrows.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." I replied, spitting out the toothpaste in my mouth and staring at her in the mirror.

"No. You're _in_ love with him." She stated and I glared at her. How come she was the first person – Who wasn't a mind reader – to notice? I sighed.

"Ever since last Christmas. He gave me a hand-crafted wooden bracelet that I saw him making. Took him weeks. I never realised how much he meant to me until then. I never took it off for months. I wore it at the bonfire, too. When he gave it to me, it was like...something just clicked. I saw something in his eyes and I just fell for him. Hard. It was...magical." I said, my eyes closed and a small smile on my face. When I opened my eyes, Bella was glaring at me, her face red.

"No. You can't have him. He's mine. He loves _me_ not _you_." She snapped, running out of the room. And here I was, baring my heart and soul to her, trying to be friends, and she turns evil. Figures. I shrugged and finished brushing my teeth, rinsed out my mouth and the sink and then moved back into the bedroom, then into the corridor and down the stairs into the living room.

Carlisle turned to look at me, nodded and grabbed his bag, while the wolves sat on the seats, staring at each other. Jake was giving me a weird look and then stood up.

"Okay Doc, we ready to go?" Jake asked and Carlisle nodded and led us to the garage. He walked over to a car that I didn't know the make of and opened the back door for me and Jake to climb in, before moving to the driver's seat and starting the car, backing out of the garage and started driving to Forks. "So..." Jake said, looking uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Err...yeah, I guess. I'll tell you later." He said, turning his head to the window. I looked down at my hands in my lap and twiddled my fingers nervously. A large, dark hand reached over to stop mine and with the other hand, pulled my chin up so that I was looking at him. "Don't worry Suze; I just need to think some things through." He said, and then pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, honey, I'll be okay." He said, then pulled back, a small smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. I nodded then shuffled over to that I was sitting more on my hip, and pulled my feet up, curled up on the middle seat. I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

We arrived at Forks hospital at 3PM on the dot. Carlisle parked the car and I jumped out, walking around to the front of the hospital, where my parents were sat on a wooden bench.

"Mummy, daddy!" I cried, and both of their heads snapped up and they practically knocked the bench over, getting up to run to me. Mum ran over and wrapped her arms around my waist. She barely reached my shoulders!

"My god, Suze! You've grown! And your hair!" Dad cried and I laughed. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I spun to find Jacob.

"Hello Mrs. Burke, Mr. Burke." Jake said, sheepishly.

"Jacob? Is that you?" Mum said, her eyes almost escaping their sockets.

"Yes, Mrs. Burke. Its me...Jacob Black." He said, then mum did something I would never have thought possible. She grabbed her handbag and smacked Jake straight over the head with it. And her handbag is big. Huge, even. And filled with junk. _Very_ heavy stuff. It weighs as much as me, probably. Jake staggered forward and grabbed his head. "Ow!" He cried, looking up at her, a horrified look on his face.

"If you say 'what was that for?' I'll hit you again." She threatened and Jake nodded quickly.

"So, Suze, why do you have to stay at Dr. Cullen's?" Dad asked and I gestured to the bench. They walked over and sat down and nodded their head for me to start.

"I'm...different. Yesterday afternoon, something that happened that you should know something about. I shape shifted." I said and my parents eyes widened.

"So soon?" Mum cried, "you're too young! Its not supposed to happen yet!"

"Well it did." I said and Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"What animal? And what does Jake have to do with any of this?" Dad asked.

"I'm a white cheetah. And not only is Jake my hot water bottle, he is a shape shifter also, but everyone else prefers werewolf." I said.

"E-Everyone else?" Mum stuttered, and I nodded.

"Yes. There are 2 packs now. My pack, and Sam's pack. When I phased, the only female werewolf joined my pack straight away, without even realising it, and then, Quil, Jake and Embry – oh, and little Seth – joined too, after the bonfire, so I'm told."

"That's why you left Suze?" Dad asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, sir. I had to, alpha orders, you know?" Jake said.

"I'm sorry, Jake, if we knew..." Dad trailed off and Jake grinned at them.

"It's okay, anyway, back to the story." He replied and I nodded.

"When I went to the bonfire, I didn't know that most of the people were werewolves, except Leah of course. And someone from the shape shifters council came and revealed my secret, and most of the others didn't handle it very well. Sam Uley, the other alpha started trying to get me to phase, surrounding me with his pack mates. In the end, I phased and jumped into the forest, Jake, Quil and Embry followed me and we camped there, then in the middle of the night a vampire came, the one wolves had been trying to catch. She was very fast, and kept running along the border, where the wolves and vamps couldn't go, but that didn't include me, so I ran as fast as I could, and ripped her to shreds. Unfortunately, she got a few kicks in, so..." I said, pulling up my shirt. Mum and Dad gasped and mum turned green.

"Oh god, oh god, Suze." Mum said, and then threw herself at me. "My baby, my poor baby." She chanted, sobbing, wrapping her arms a little too tightly around my waist. I gasped and winced, then held my breath and closed my eyes tightly. Jake pried mums arms from me and knelt down in front of me again, wrapping his arms around my hips and pressing his cheek lightly to my stomach.

"Jake, son, what are you doing?" Dad asked, and I opened one eye and found my dad turning slightly pink, hugging mum tight.

"The pain in her stomach stops when she's warm. I run around one-oh-eight point nine nowadays, so it helps her." He explained, pressing his cheek harder into my stomach, but it didn't bother me.

"Thanks Jake, I owe you big time." I said, running my hand through his hair. He nodded and let go, but when he smiled, it didn't meet his eyes again.

"And mum, I found that my hair was growing very fast, and my eyes kind of shine in the dark after phasing. Why's that?"

"Well, cats usually have short fur, right? So, if you have really short hair, the cats hair will be almost invisible. If you have really long hair, the cat hair will be about 2 centimetres. Cats have naturally short hair. It's just like that. And the eye shine is just another cat property. Don't worry about it sweetie." Mum replied. "But are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine mum, I'm much, much better now, but I think that I should be getting back now." I said and my parents nodded.

"Of course, honey. I'll see you soon, okay?" Mum said and I nodded and made my way back to Carlisle car. When I slid in, Jake slid in the other side and Carlisle sped off, back to the house.

* * *

We drove back in an uncomfortable silence. When we reached the house, all of the wolves – including Sams pack – were waiting outside for us. When Carlisle stopped in front of the house, I stepped out of the car and walked over to Leah.

"Suze. We need to talk." Sam said, frowning at me. Behind him were Paul and 3 other people I didn't know the names of. "This is Paul, Jared, Colin and Brady. Some of my pack. We think that you should all re-join my pack again." He said and I frowned.

"They can do what they want, I didn't force them to join my pack, hell, I don't even know how the whole thing works." I said, frowning back.

"I'm staying." Leah said, putting one hand on my shoulder. "There is no way that I'll go back to your pack Sam."

"But, Lee-Lee-" He started.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted.

"Fine, but you would be much better off in my pack. Come back to us, Leah, it'll be better, like the old times." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. I hated being in your pack. Being the butt of everyone's jokes, being the only female, being treated differently, and having to see you everyday with Emily." She roared, "This pack is much better than yours could ever be, because we're treated like family, we care for each other and we're careful about what we think, unlike yours."

"But Leah, please, come back to me Leah," Sam said, his eyes soft, "Its not the same without you." He said and she flinched. "We need you, much more than this liar-" I slapped him. Hard.

"Who do you think you are Sam? She already said no and when have I ever lied to you?!" I cried.

"You didn't tell anyone about what you are." He growled.

"Because it only happened a few hours before! You didn't let the guys tell me, but I didn't call them liars! Besides, how was I to know that you were shape shifters anyway?!" I screamed in his face.

"You should've told someone." He said, his fists shaking at his sides.

"But I did though, didn't I! I told Leah!" I poked him in the chest. "Don't go around accusing people of things when you don't know the whole story, Sam. That can get you in a lot of trouble." I hissed, taking a step back.

"Don't threaten me, Susanna. That can also get you in a lot of trouble." He growled.

"But did I threaten you though? No. No I didn't." I snapped. "So why don't you run along like a good little puppy, Sam. They don't want to go." Then it happened. A fist belonging to one of the wolves behind him ploughed into my stomach, causing a blinding pain. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and started coughing. I felt like I was choking. I covered my mouth with my hand as the coughs started feeling wet. I started choking on something. Something thick. I coughed into my hand and took a deep breath, but water or something rushed into my lungs, causing me to choke again.

"Jared!" Leah boomed, and I heard the sound of clothes tearing and looked up slightly to see wolf Leah chasing Jared into the forest.

"What's that smell?" Paul asked and started sniffing the air. I coughed into my hand again and it felt wet. I looked at my hand to find it covered in blood.

"Jake!" I said, before coughing into my hand again. My arms couldn't hold me up any longer, and I fell onto the ground and rolled over facing up. I covered my mouth with both hands and coughed up more blood. Jake ran out of the forest and looked around for me. When he saw me on the floor, he rushed over and bent down over me.

"Suze! Suze! What's wrong?! And what's that smell?" He said and I took my hands from my face, where I could feel blood running out of my mouth and turned my hand around , showing him the blood, before more coughs took over. His eyes turned wide and he pulled me to sit up and rubbed my back.

"Get Carlisle! He's on his way back to the hospital!" He ordered and Quil and Embry phased, shredding their clothes and ran into the forest. "What the hell did you do Sam?!" He screeched and Sam stared at me, looking shocked.

"Jared punched her, but not hard enough to do this." He said, kneeling down next to me.

"He's probably opened her wounds again!" Jake cried, pulling off his top and pressing it to my mouth as I coughed again.

"What wounds?!" Sam cried. And Jacob ripped my top, popping the buttons off and pulling it from my arms.

"Them wounds! That Victoria did!" He boomed and Sam looked at my stomach and his eyes went wide.

"Jake, I-" I started, before coughing again. Tears ran down my face and I started feeling lightheaded. "I can't-"

"No, Suze, don't speak, save your energy." Jake whispered, pulling me into his bare chest. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me tighter. "Don't worry about the blood, Suze, just try and calm down." I felt another hand on my back, and looked up to find a blurry, scared looking Seth, who I'd forgotten was here.

"I- I'm sorry....Jake..." I whispered, before I coughed one last time and everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah. Well. SUZE IS NOT DEAD, just so you know. =D**

**Oh, and Piper, I could not for the life of me find the link to the site I made my avatar on. I think it was taken down. =( So sorry.**

**HAPPY HALLOWE'EN EVERYONE!**

**Oh, and just thought you might like to know that I make an _awesome_ pirate! xD**

**~Lozza!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone!**

**I know i promised that this chapter would be awesome, but its not as awesome as I would have liked it to be. I got bored while writing it and a bit stumped. Sorry. But you'll all love next chapter. I DOUBLE promise. (Nudge nudge, hint hint, wink wink!)**

**Anyhoo, I DID ONE OF MY MATHS GCSE's ON THURSDAY! (Thats why this chapter sucked. I was stressing over tests, so my train of thought was like "Maths...Exam...sleep...SUZE...food...maths..." You get the picture.) Another exam coming on tuesday. I found it so EASY! I finished every question with 45 minutes to go, and I'm doing it a year early! These tests are for year 11's, not Year 10's like me! So my ego is now the side of my house. mm-hmm...**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I DO OWN SUZE!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly but my vision was blurred. I blinked a few times, to try and clear my eyes, but it just made my eyes hurt. Something next to me was running their fingers through my hair, their forehead on my shoulder. Part of my shoulder was wet, so whoever was resting on my shoulder was – or had been – crying. I clenched my fist and then brought it up to my stomach, which ached slightly then blinked a few more times and my vision cleared.

"Mmm..." I hummed, raising the hand on my stomach to the person's hair. I ran my hand through it. It was black and glossy and as soft as silk. The person gasped and their head snapped up. Jake. Amazing, handsome, wonderful Jake. "Morning." I croaked, then laughed at my voice.

"Suze?" Jake asked, then rubbed his eyes. "I'm not dreaming, am I? If I am, please don't let me wake up. I don't want to see you unconscious like that again." He said and I stroked his cheek.

"Its not a dream...unless I'm the one dreaming it. Then it'd be a dream." I said, laughing and then yawned.

"I'm so sorry. If I was there to protect you, that wouldn't have happened." He said, grabbing my hand in his.

"You say sorry way too much." I noted, clearing my throat. "What day is it?" I asked.

"Saturday. You've been out 3 and a half days." He said, then let go of my hand and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Jake, wait- Don't go!" I croaked and he turned to smile at me.

"I'm not honey, I'm not." He said, before turning to the door. "Carlisle! Esme!" He cried, then walked back, sitting on the bed I was in. Before the door could close, Esme and Carlisle rocketed into the room.

"Suze! I didn't think you would be awake so soon." Carlisle said.

"Ta-da!" I croaked, spreading my arms wide and wriggling my feet. Esme giggled at me.

"I'll go and make you something to eat, sweetheart, you must be starving." She said before rushing out the room.

"So, Suze, how are you feeling?" Carlisle said.

"I feel...tingly. Like I've got a lot of energy and want to run around the rez screaming and dancing." I said, honestly. Carlisle and Jake laughed.

"Well, that's a good sign." Carlisle said, "How's your stomach?"

"It feels fine, actually." I said, rubbing my stomach, "Just empty. I could eat...well...I could eat Jake!" I cried and Carlisle and Jake burst out laughing. I sat up slowly, shocked at the lack of pain.

"Good luck with that, honey." Jake said, still chuckling, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Nuh-uh!" I cried as he pulled back, grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling him back, kissing him on his cheeks. He chuckled and pulled back and then I looked at Carlisle. "You too!" I said and he leaned over so I could kiss him on both cheeks too. "See? Morning kisses make everything better!" I cried then started giggling. Carlisle stared studying me and I pulled my tongue out at him.

"I think I may have given her too much pain medicine." He noted looking at Jake.

"I'm afraid not, Doc. She's just a morning person." Jake replied, grinning at me, as Esme exploded into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go, sweetheart." She said, putting the tray on my knee and fluffing up my pillows. She'd cooked me a plate of waffles smothered in toffee sauce with chopped banana on the side. "Quil and Embry told me it was your favourite." She explained.

"Thank you so much, Esme." I said, kissing her on her cheeks, then taking a bite of the food. "Aw, god, this is just...wow." I muttered, moaning and falling back against the pillows. "Thank you so much Esme." I said and she smiled and ran out of the room, Carlisle following.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Suze." Jake said, blushing slightly and sitting on the side of the bed. I sat up again and dug into the food, eating almost all, but leaving a little bit for Jake.

"Try that." I said and he grabbed my fork and scooped some of the food into his mouth. His eyes closed and he let out a loud moan too, like I did when I first tried it.

"That's just...that's just wow." He said and I grinned at him.

"Now I know I'm definitely kidnapping Esme and forcing her to work in the restaurant.

"What restaurant?" Jake asked, giving me back the fork.

"The one I work in." I answered and Jake cocked his head to the side.

"I knew you had a job, but I didn't know where and what you do." He said and I smiled.

"I'm the head chef at Max's Paradise. Max is my uncle." I said and Jake's eyebrows rose.

"You're a chef?" He asked. And I nodded. Quicker than ever, he reached over and pulled me into a hug. "That's so cool! You have to treat us to something there one day." He said and I nodded, and then remembered something. I looked down and lifted up my shirt. No bruise!

"It's gone!" I cried, leaping up off of the bed and jumping up and down once.

"I see you're all better," A voice behind me said and I spun around to find Edward, "I'll go and tell Carlisle, you'll probably be able to go home today." He said, shooting out the door.

"Yes! I can go home!" I cried, running over to the wardrobe and pulling out some clothes, then running over to the dresser and pulling out a black set of underwear, then grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom to shower.

After a long, half hour shower, I stepped out of the water and wrapped my towel around me tightly. Drying myself off, I pulled on the underwear and the dark blue, faded jeans and the long yellow top that hung off of one shoulder. I pulled my now long hair over my shoulder and dried it slightly with the towel then brushed it through. I picked up a bobble that was lying on the sink and pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling around.

"You look...you look amazing, Suze." Jake replied, eyes wide. I heard a chuckle behind the door and I spun to saw Embry.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!" I cried, making Embry laugh. He pulled me into a tight hug and smelled my hair.

"You smell like cocoa butter, Suze." He said and I laughed.

"Well, thanks for sharing." I croaked, pulling out of the hug and going to sit on the side of the bed. 2 large hands wrapped around my ankles and I yelped and pulled my legs up, also pulling a grinning Quil out from under the bed. "Why do you all insist on scaring me today?" I asked and they all shrugged. "Anyway, when I get home, I'll have to call work. Max'll be worried I've given up on him!" I said, laughing.

"You work?" Embry asked and I nodded.

"She's the head chef at Max's paradise, that restaurant in Forks." Jake explained.

"Does that mean we can get free food?!" Embry cried, excited and Quil slid out from under the bed.

"Yeah!" Quil cried, high fiving Embry.

"Ha ha ha, no. No way would I give you guy's free food. Maybe once, if that doesn't get me fired." I croaked, laughing at Quil and Embry's heartbroken faces. "Okay, twice."

"4 times." Quil wagered.

"Twice." I repeated.

"3 times?" Embry asked.

"2."

"...Fine." Quil said, frowning.

"Deal!" I cried, grabbing and shaking his hand. When I let go of his hand, I stretched loudly, listening the bones in my arms and legs popping and cracking noisily and smirked at the face Embry was pulling.

"Suze? You know that you sound like a frog, right?" Quil said, grinning at me.

"Yeah." I replied and he started laughing at me. "You're just jealous that my voice is deeper than yours." I said and Jacob laughed.

"It is so not!" Quil cried, his voice going up in pitch.

"It so just did!" I cried, laughing. "Anyway. Grab my stuff, will ya? I wanna go home." Quil frowned, but nodded and reached over to the dresser on the side of the bed to grab the bag that I thought I lost again. I walked over to the door and opened it, then sprinted down the stairs into the living room where I could hear the Cullens talking quietly.

"Suze, your alive!" Emmett cried and I grinned and glomped him.

"Heyya bro!" I cried, laughing.

"I see you've made a full recovery, Suze." Carlisle said, smiling at me. I grinned back at him and nodded.

"Doc, can I go home now?" I asked and he thought for a moment then looked at me again and nodded. "Yesssssss!" I cried, letting go of Emmett and running over to the front door.

"But you'll need to take these." Carlisle added and my face fell. He walked over to me and handed me a bottle of pills. "Take 2 of these a day, before you go to sleep and when you wake up. You can phase, but don't be getting in any fights." I nodded and thanked him, then shot out of the front door, Quil Jake and Embry all following behind. I took a deep breath of air and smiled happily, spinning in the light rain.

"Yeah! Fresh air!" I cried, jumping up and punching the air. "No more bloodjunkies!" I cried and Quil, Jake and Embry laughed at me.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Quil said and I grinned.

"Trust me, so am I." I replied.

"Jake, give me your keys, I'll go and get the rabbit." Embry said and Jake nodded, shoved his hand in his pocket and handed Embry his car keys. Embry turned around and sprinted away and Quil turned to look at Jake and I.

"I'm gonna...uhh...go to Sams, tell him you're awake now." Quil said, and before Jake could protest, sprinted after Embry.

"Well..." I started, "Should we wait?"

"Yeah, might as well." He replied, sitting down on the floor. "Suze..?"

"Mm-hmm?" I replied, sitting down a metre away from him.

"Well...about the other day, when I said that I would tell you later why I was acting weird, but didn't get the chance..." He started.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I interrupted but he looked at me and shook his head, looking nervous.

"No, no, I want to. I was really...worried about you, Suze. You mean a lot to me – to all of us; Quil, Embry and I. And it hurt us all really bad that you were in that position and that we couldn't do anything to help. Quil and Embry handled it better than I did. I just want you to know that I'll never let you go in that state again." He said, turning slightly pink under his russet coloured skin and I found myself crawling over to him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. He hesitated for a second, then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rested my forehead on his collarbone, listening to his heart for a few moments until he pulled away. I pulled my arms back from his shoulder and went to sit back down, a metre away from Jacob. He looked slightly upset that I sat so far from him, but I just shrugged off the twang of guilt I felt.

We sat in silence for 10 minutes when Embry came speeding down the Cullens drive in Jakes Rabbit. I leaped to the side to get out of the way and when Embry swerved around and stopped, I stood up and stormed over to the driver's side and flung open the door, grabbing Embry by the collar of his shirt and shaking.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could've killed me!" I screeched, then pulled him by his shirt out of the car and onto the floor. "Jake, you're driving. I'm not having this clown drive." I said and Jacob laughed and slid into the drivers seat, so I pushed Embry into the back, but he slid out the other door and got in the passenger side. "Chicken." I said, then slid in the back myself.

"I'm only moving so you won't bite my head off." He said, turning to look at me as Jake started driving.

"Exactly. Chicken." I repeated and Jake laughed at me. Embry huffed and turned back around, so I sat in silence for a few minutes until we came to a main road in forks. I watched the other cars until we came to a red light and stopped, when some guys in the lane next to us wind down their window and winked at me. The one closer to the window, in the passenger side had olive coloured, flawless skin and short, spiky black hair, with moss green eyes. He wasn't as muscular as any of the werewolves, but he definitely worked out. "Jake, wind down the window, will ya?" I asked and he did as I said. The rain wet my skin slightly, but it didn't bother me.

"Hey, baby." One of the guys said.

"Hey, handsome." I purred, smiling sexily. I knew it worked because the guy gulped and raised an eyebrow, smiling back.

"Who are those guys?" He asked, gesturing to Embry and Jake.

"Well, the one in the passenger side is my PA and the other ones my driver." I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Well, ask your assistant if you have any time free for a date on Friday." He said, his voice low and husky. I nodded and turned to Embry.

"_He_ wants to know if I have any spare time on Friday for a date. Do I?" I asked Embry and he turned at frowned at me, winding down his own window.

"Sorry dude, _Princess_ back there shouldn't be talking to strangers. Also, she has special duties to attend to on Friday. And every other day this and next week." Embry said, glaring at the boy.

"No I don't, Embry." I said, smacking him around the head. I pushed myself forward and got close to Embry's ear. "I'm only having a little fun." I hissed.

"So, Baby, what do you say?" The boy asked when I sat back down in my seat.

"I say-" I started but Jake interrupted me.

"No. She can't. Now, stop hitting on my girlfriend." He growled, glaring at the boy and the boy gulped, nodded slightly with wide eyes and winded up his window, as Jake winded up mine. When Jacob said girlfriend, my heart started pounding and my head was filled with little fantasies of if he was my boyfriend. "What were you thinking Suze?!" He shouted at me and I shrunk back in my seat. An angry Jacob was a scary Jacob. The lights turned green and Jake started driving again, much faster than the speed limit. "Are you really like that?! Flirting with any boy you see?!" I opened my mouth to protest, but he carried on shouting. "Couldn't you tell what he wanted?! He didn't want you, he wanted your body! What were you thinking?!" I sighed and frowned, pushing myself back into my seat, crossing my arms as Jacob lectured me.

He shouted for 10 minutes, but I ignored every word he said, just glaring out the window, watching people and other cars fly by.

"Dude, I don't think she's listening." I heard Embry say, snapping me back to reality. Jacob slammed his foot on the breaks and we skidded to a halt in the middle of the road leading to La Push.

"SUZE!!" Jake roared, turning in his seat to look at me.

"Yes, dad?" I replied, setting my jaw. Oops. Wrong move Suze. Jakes eyes were filled with rage and he started growling at me.

"Do you really think that this is a joke?!" He cried. He moved his shaking hands onto the corner of the seats, leaning further through the gap between the 2 front seats.

"Just because the girl you like doesn't like you and you decided to wait for her, doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same thing! I've waited and waited, but nothing, so I'm not going to waste my time waiting for him any longer!" I shouted back, crossing my legs and glaring at the back of Embry's seat. I left out the 'the boy I like is you!' part. Jacob sighed and turned around, starting to drive again, but Embry turned in his seat and smiled slightly at me. I just stared at him. He turned around in his seat and we travelled in an uncomfortable silence for 3 minutes.

"Does guy know you like him?" Jake asked quietly.

"No." I replied, bluntly.

"That's why you've been waiting so long then, isn't it?" He said, stubbornly.

"I can't tell him, because he's already in the middle of 1 love triangle and I don't want to make things more awkward for him." I said quietly. Jake pulled over and turned to face me, but I put my head down so he couldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"And last time someone asked if she was his girlfriend, he burst into hysterical laughter." Embry added and Jake turned to face Embry. "Hurt Suze real bad."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, Suze and I do talk, you know." Embry lied.

"You talk to Embry about your feelings?" Jake asked, turning back to me and I nodded, covering for Embry's lie. "Do you talk to Quil about your feelings too?" He asked.

"Yeah. She talks to us both about it together." Embry butted in. "Sometimes."

"But you never talk to me?" He asked, looking slightly upset.

"No. If a conversation didn't have Bella, mechanics, fights or pack stuff, it goes in one ear and out the other." I said, looking out of the window, watching the rain.

"Do you really think that Suze?" He whispered and when I looked up to him, I felt really guilty. He looked ashamed and sad.

"W-well...sometimes. I mean, it seems that way sometimes, like when Bella's around or you're working on something." I whispered.

"Suze, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to seem like that, I swear. I listen to every word you say, I remember every fact, and I want you to know that you can talk about _everything_ with me. Boys, worries, even girl stuff if you want." He promised. I grinned.

"Well, Jake. I kinda have this worry that my boobs aren't even..." I started, smirking and Jake started choking.

"They looked perfectly even to me when you were getting them x-rays!" Embry cried, and I stared at him, horrified. "Jake, you really should've looked, really!" Embry said, fanning his face and sighing, a happy look on his face. "They were so big and round and-" I grabbed his wet tongue and pulled him towards me with it.

"Embry, if you have any sense of self-preservation, you will shut up now." I warned and he nodded his head slightly. Jacob cleared his throat from the choking and laughed.

"What's wrong Em? Cat got your tongue?" Jake asked and Embry laughed and tried to talk, but I still had hold of his tongue.

"ah shink ah goo." He said and I burst out laughing.

"What was that Embry? We didn't quite catch that!" I cried and he pulled a face. I let go of his tongue and he scrunched his eyes and chewed on his tongue a few times.

"I said 'I think I do.'" He replied.

"Ohh!" I said, laughing more. Jacob turned in his seat and set off again and in 5 minutes, we were outside Sam's little yellow house.

* * *

**See what I mean? SUCKY!**

**Yeah, right, anyways (Clears throat) I really need some ideas. Like...i need ideas more than I need air. And please, dont say "GET SUZE AND JAKE TOGETHER!" because I already have that planned. SOON. (NUDGE NUDGE, HINT HINT, WINK WINK!!)**

**Yeah, so, reviews and ideas appreciated. Criticism and flames also accepted. And sorry to those reviews I haven't replied to! I get confused on who i have and haven't replied to and next thing i know, my brains turning to mush. Pretty, huh?**

**~Lozza**


	19. Chapter 18

**HELLO!! =D**

**52 reviews! You guys rock! (Dancing) Okay, well, y'all should love me for this chapter. You better, anyway. ¬.¬ I think it deserves LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS please? =3**

**So, I'm re-obsessed with a film called "The nightmare before christmas". I've watched it every hallowe'en and every christmas since I was born, and when I watched it _this_ hallowe'en, I couldn't get it off of my mind. So, GO WATCH IT! It's awesome. =3**

**Anyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! but I do own Suze!**

* * *

Outside, Quil was leaning against Sam's front door, and when he saw us, he walked over to the car and waved. Jacob and Embry both got out of the car but I wouldn't get out. I looked at Embry and he had my bag at his side, which made me laugh.

"You can come out now Suze." Quil said, putting his hand on his hip. I shook my head. He stepped closer to the door and I flung it open, so that the door hit Quil 'where it hurts'.

"Ohsweetmotherofpotatoes." He groaned, falling to the floor, clutching between his legs. I grinned widely.

"Oopsie." I said, innocently. I looked at Embry and Jake who were both covering themselves.

"That was mean, Suze." Jake said, grimacing. "I almost felt that too."

"You're mean. You could never know how painful that is." Embry said and I shrugged.

"Well you'll never know the pain of childbirth, so I guess we're even." I said.

"Good point. And childbirth lasts longer." Jake agreed.

"Yeah." Embry said. I walked over to Quil and raised a hand for him to take, to help him up but he shook his head at me.

"I'll never trust you again, Suze." Quil wheezed and I kneeled down next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Quil. It was a heat of the moment decision. If it makes you feel any better, you have a chance to get me back twice as bad now."

"Oh, yeah! That's a good idea!" He cried, sitting up. I raised an eyebrow. He got better fast.

"Yeah." I said, standing up. "What does Sam want anyway?" I asked.

"Alpha-to-alpha stuff." Jake said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes. Who said I wanted to be an alpha anyway? "And pack-to-pack stuff too I think."

"Come on then." I said, reaching out and grabbing Quils hand, pulling him up off of the floor. Jake went over to Sams front door and knocked, and a few seconds later, it was opened by a stern looking Sam.

"Come on in. We've been waiting." Sam said, walking inside. I followed after Jake, Quil and Embry following behind me and was led to the living room where all of Sams pack was. When I entered the room all of the wolves heads snapped up to me.

"Yeah. Didn't expect me here, did ya?" I asked, cockily. Jacob pulled me in front of him and I bent my head backwards to smile at him.

"Suze. Because you are Alpha of the other pack, we need to organise patrol schedules. We also need to sort out the pack. If any of your pack wants to join mine and vice. Versa." He said and I nodded.

"Sure, whatever. But can I get a glass of water first? I'm dying over here." I said and Sam nodded to Jared. Jared – the one who punched me - stood up and started to walk to the doorway but as he was about to pass, I stuck my arm out, blocking him from the doorway.

"I'll get it myself. Don't want you poisoning anything, trying to finish the job." I hissed and he stepped close to me, looking down at me, growling. He started to raise his hand, but I grabbed it with my right hand and spun him with my left, then grabbed his other arm and raised my knee to his back. I did that in 1 and a half seconds. That's a new record! "Put a hand on me and you can say goodbye to your arms." I whispered in his ear. He kept on growling, so I pushed forward with my knee and he gasped in pain. "Keep _growling_ and you'll lose your arms too." I said. That shut him up.

"Suze. Can you stop threatening my pack?" Sam huffed and I looked over Jared's shoulder.

"He started it. Why don't you tell him to pick on people his own size?" I asked. "'sides. It's not my fault he isn't alert at all times."

"You weren't alert when I punched you last time." Jared scoffed and I pushed harder with my knee.

"Yes. But I was injured and didn't think that someone would be so cowardly to start a fight with an injured person." I said, then let go of his arms and pushed him to the ground, turning and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

I came back to the living room with a glass of water in my hand and a frown on my face. I really wasn't in the mood for thinking much. Or Sam. Or anything that doesn't include having fun. And this was _definitely_ not going to be fun.

"So. I was thinking, about the patrols, the non-imprinted wolves could spend an extra few hours patrolling per day as th-" Sam started but I interrupted.

"What's an imprint? And what makes these people so special that they don't have to do as much work?" I asked.

"Imprinting is where a shape shifter finds their soulmate. It creates an unbreakable bond between these people and makes it so that the shape shifter wants to be whatever they want their imprint to be. Take me and Emily for example. Emily wanted me to be her lover and her friend, so that's what I had to be. But I already felt an intense attraction to her, I would do anything for her. And then, you can take Quil and Claire. Claire is Emily's niece. She's 3 years old and Quil acts like an older brother, because that's what's best for her and that's what she wants." I turned to Quil and punched him on the arm lightly.

"Congrats, man." I said, grinning and a light blush appeared on his face.

"So I think that the imprinted wolves should spend less time patrolling, and the non-imprinted wolves should pick up that time, so that the imprinted wolves can spend more time with their imprints."

"No." I said, quickly and strongly.

"Why not?" Sam asked, frowning slightly.

"Because the non-imprinted wolves still deserve to live their lives too. Just because the imprinted wolves have another duty, doesn't mean that the non-imprinted wolves don't too. I'm not imprinted, but I still have a job, I have school, I have friends but I'm not willing to give all of that up just to run around, looking for vampires, while you imprinted wolves are getting cosy with your imprints." I explained, frowning.

"But the-" Sam started.

"No." I growled. "Imprinted or not, we are people, we have families, friends, our own lives. How would you like it if we were all normal – picture that. We all have the same job, we all work in a restaurant, me and Sam are the head chefs – because we're the Alphas – and everyone else are waiters. How would you like it if the people who were married – the imprinted wolves – could go home early every day and everyone else had to pick up their hours? It wouldn't be nice would it?" I asked and all of the non-imprinted wolves mumbled their agreements, but most of the imprinted wolves were disagreeing. "Now flip the roles. All of the non-married people get married and all of the married people get divorced. But the rule is still the same. How about that?" Everyone except Sam agreed.

"It would make it easier on the imprinted wolves." Sam argued and I glared at him.

"It would also be harder on the non-imprinted wolves. And what if everybody ends up imprinting? Then what? We leave time slots empty? We make everybody work longer, making it worse on everyone, including their family? What then, Sam, 'coz I really don't know." I growled and he glared for a minute.

"She's right Sam." Paul agreed and I flashed him a huge grin.

"Thank you Paul. Who else agrees?" I asked and all of the wolves started shouting 'I do!' and 'me too!'.

"...Fine." Sam finally said, still glaring though. "Now about times." He said. "I was thinking having 3 different shifts to fill. 12am-8am, 8am-4pm and 4pm-12am." He started, but my phone rang.

"If you'll excuse me." I said, grabbing my phone out of my bag that Embry was holding and walked back to the kitchen. When I answered, my uncle Max was on the phone.

"_Suze! You're better now, right?" _He asked and I laughed.

"Yes Uncle Max. I'm fine now." I replied.

"_Good. I have something I want to tell you. I'm moving away, to Ireland and I want you to have the Restaurant, seeing as you like it so much." _He said and my jaw dropped.

"Really?!" I cried.

"_Yes. I've signed over the deed. It's now, officially yours. Your Mum and Dad agreed, so...yeah. That's my news." _He said, and I laughed, giddy with excitement.

"Thank you Uncle Max!" I cried and he chuckled on the other end of the line.

"_Well, I gotta go now, the planes here. Make me proud, Suze. I'll see you at Christmas!" _He cried and I grinned.

I could do so much stuff to the restaurant. I could rent it out, taking some of the profits for myself, some to the person I'm renting it to and some to the La Push community.

"Bye uncle Max! I'll make you proud!" I cried and he laughed and hung up. Shoving the phone in my back pocket, I jumped up and punched the air, then ran back to the living room, not able to contain the huge grin on my face.

"What happened Suze?" Jake asked me. I grinned and whispered the news in his ear, extremely quietly so only he could hear. At the end he turned to me, eyes wide and pulled me into a giant bear hug, twirling me around.

"That's great Suze!" He cried.

"What? What's great?" Paul asked. I explained my idea to all of the pack and they all started cheering and most of the wolves got up to give me hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Anyway. Back to the point. I was thinking about those 3 shifts in the day, do you agree?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"8 hours a day, just running around? We'll all die of boredom or go insane. We'll all be picking fights with each other. I say 6 4 hour shifts. 12-4, 4-8, 8-12 and then repeated the next 12 hours. That way, it keeps things fresh, you know? And it stops all of you guys getting cranky and trying to kill each other, but most of all, it stops _me_ getting cranky and killing you _all_." I said and the wolves nodded.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Also, the hours should be flexible. If someone needs to stop patrolling a half hour or whatever before end, the Alpha – meaning me or you, depending on the pack – makes up that time, and then the person who had to leave makes up that time during the alphas patrol."

"That sounds good."

"And, as we all will go through food and clothes and probably furniture a lot, I could use the money from the restaurant to help fund La Push. 1 third goes to the La Push community, which can be used for beds, clothes et cetera. The other third goes to me, and the last third goes to the current person renting it. I will even let you all sleep at my house or the restaurant if you don't have the energy to go home, let you eat the food out of my fridge, put some of your clothes in my closet if you ever shred your clothes with no spares and you need any."

"Are you really willing to be so selfless? To let all of the wolves to use your money? To let them use your property?" Sam asked and I looked around at all of the wolves, letting them all know that I'm being sincere.

"I feel that we are all connected. We are all pack mates, we are all friends, and we are all in the same boat. I will do _anything_ to make that easier for everyone. Besides, it's only money. I'm sure all of us here need it in one way or another." I said, shrugging.

"Okay." Sam agreed.

"But there is one thing though, that I need to talk to you about in private. Could we go outside for a few minutes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Break my house and I'll break your faces." Sam warned and the guys all nodded, then I followed Sam out of the house and into the forest.

"How do things run in your pack? Like...ranks?" I asked.

"In my pack, there is the alpha, and the beta. The beta controls the pack when the alpha cannot. Did you have to ask me outside? Couldn't you have just asked me in there?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the house.

"I could have. But I didn't want to seem stupid. I've never been in a pack before, and I didn't want them all losing respect for me, thinking that they could lie and tell me false things to make it easier on themselves." I said, laughing, then running back to the house, not waiting for an answer.

When I walked through the living room door, Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards him in a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around his chest and flattened my hands on his back and gulped. All of his back muscles were strong and defined and rock hard.

"'Grats Suze!" A voice said behind me, then wrapped their arms around me and Jake, crushing me to Jake. I could feel all of his stomach muscles pushing into mine, and I had the urge to run my hand down them.

"Uhm...guys? Kinda oof...crushed here!" I squealed and they both let go of me.

"Sorry." Jake said, laughing at me.

"Me too." Quil said, behind me.

"Anyway, I'll be right back." Jake said, walking out the front door.

"So...what now? Is there more or can I go to work now?" I asked.

"There's still more." Paul said.

"Ugh! Someone shoot me now!" I cried, covering my face with my hands and sighing. Warm hand wrapped around my wrists and pulled them from my face.

"No way. Pretty people shouldn't be shot because they're bored." Paul said, grinning. He was only a few inches away from me, close enough to feel the warmth coming from his body. "Besides, I still have 51 seconds left with you." He purred and I blushed.

"Check out Paul, hitting on the Alpha of the other pack!" Brady called, wolf whistling. Paul turned and grinned at Brady then turned back to me and stepped closer, pressing me backwards until my back hit the wall. Paul moved his hands from my wrists to my hips and pushed me gently into the wall. I placed my hands on his chest and he moved his face down so our noses were brushing. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I gulped. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My head was foggy and I was barely aware of the actions I was making. My hands trailed down his chest and stomach and fell limply at my sides.

"Paul." Quil said in a warning tone. "Don't. You know how Jake will react."

"I know." Paul mumbled, not taking his eyes off my lips. He moved closer so there was less than a centimetre between our lips and I gulped.

"P-Paul?" I stuttered and he grinned.

"Yeah?" He replied. I took a deep breath to clear the lump from my throat.

"Back off." I growled and he frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"Back. Off." I repeated, putting my hands on his chest, but as I was about to push him off of me, he crushed his lips fiercely to mine. My eyes went wide and the door flung open. The person at the door let out a tortured gasp and shot out of the door again and I gathered my strength and pushed Paul off of me. "What part of back off do you not understand?!" I shrieked.

"You know you liked it." Paul replied cockily. I punched him in the face.

"Get lost." I growled.

"Poor Jake..." Embry whispered.

"That was Jake?!" I cried. Quil nodded. "Shit!" I sprinted out the door and ran into the forest, seeing shreds of clothes out of the corner of my eye. I ran towards a tree and climbed up it, then stripped off my clothes and hung them over the branch, then phased.

_Jake?!_ I thought.

_What do _you_ want? Why don't you go back to Paul?_ He asked, and I felt the waves of pain rolling off of him.

_I didn't do anything! _He _kissed _me!" I cried, showing him.

_Im gonna kill him._ Jake growled.

_No you aren't. I am._ I replied. _Maybe we could tag team him._

_Kay, what's the plan?_

_Uhh...I hold him and you punch?_ I asked and he laughed mentally.

_Okay then._ He said. I could feel him blocking something, hiding it, but I didn't push.

_Meet me round the back of Sam's house._ I said, phasing back and pulling on my clothes. I hopped down from the branch and landed on my tip-toes, then ran around to the back of Sam's house where Jacob was already waiting, only in sweat pants. Even just the sight of him took my breath away. I ran over to him and hugged him, burying my face into his neck. When I pulled away a second later, he had a shocked look in his face.

"So, you coming?" I asked and he hesitated for a moment then nodded. I slid open the back door and crept around the living room, where Paul was stood in the doorway. Grabbing his arms, I pulled them back and twisted, pulling him out into the hallway where Jake punched him in the stomach. I let go and Paul toppled to the ground, so I high-fived Jake.

"What the f-" Paul started but Sam burst through the front door with Emily behind him.

"Don't even finish that sentence Paul." Sam said, stepping over him and moving to the kitchen. "Suze, you don't need to be here now. Feel free to stay, but you don't have to."

"Yes!" I cried, grabbing Quil and Embry by their shirts in one hand and Jakes wrist in the other. "Bye guys! See you soon!" I cried, and was answered by a chorus of 'Bye!' and 'See you soon!'s. As soon as we walked out of the door, I let go of everybody and stretched. "Beach or home?" I asked.

"Beach!" Embry and Quil cried at the same time.

"Whatever you want." Jake answered and I nodded.

"Beach it is then." I said, "Jake, can you drive us?"

"Sure, sure." He replied, chuckling and walking over to the car. Quil, Embry and I all slid in the back of the car and Jake started it up.

"Beach, here we come!" Embry called.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Quil shouted and I laughed. I lifted my hips up off of the seat and pulled my phone out of my back pocket and grabbed my bag that Embry was _still_ holding. He really looked stupid with it. Rooting through it, I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my phone, putting the ear buds in my ear and flicking through my mobile to the music. 'What about now?' by Chris Daughtry started playing and I closed my eyes and turned it up full blast – which was extremely loud with my new hearing. I watched the trees of the forest flying past the window and the odd person walk by. As the song ended, Jake pulled up near the beach and we all got out.

I breathed in the fresh, salty sea air and slipped off my shoes, leaving them and my bag in the car. Quil and Embry raced to the sea, stripping off their shirts and having a water fight, trying to dunk each other under and splashing each other. I started walking along the shore, listening to music, when a large warm hand claimed mine, walking next to me. I took out an earpiece and offered it to Jake, and he took it, bending down slightly so he was closer to me and laughed at my music choice – Big Brovas – Baby boy. Jacob weaved our fingers together and I smiled. My hand fit perfectly in his. Like they were made for each other.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I talk to you...I need...advice." I started, blushing slightly. He squeezed my hand.

"Sure, why? What's up?"

"Well, I'm kind of in the same boat you were in with Bella. Loving your best friend, I mean. And I think I'm ready to tell him, I just don't know how." I started.

"Y-your best friend? But I thought that me, Quil and Embry were your best friends?"

"...You all are." I said, quietly.

"Who?" He asked, quietly. I couldn't tell him that it was him, I wanted to hear what he said first. I looked over my shoulder at Quil and Embry.

"Embry." I lied.

"Oh." He whispered.

"So, how did you...let her know? How you felt I mean."

"I told her and I kissed her. She loved me too, but just...not enough." He said, sadly. He spun me around and pushed me in Embry's direction. "Go, do what I did. Be happy, Suze. You deserve it."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"Suze. Its hard not to like people like you." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Jake...I lied." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's not Embry." I said, stepping closer to him. "Its you...it always has been. Jacob...I-I love you." I whispered, lifting my shaking hand to his cheek. I stood on my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**So, muahahahaha!!!**

**What will Jake do? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Any, if your still reading this, I want to tell you a weird twilight-related dream I had! Well, I was sat in my living room and Edward (Ew.) Cullen walked in and sat down on the loveseat. My sister started jabbing him with a fork because she wanted to kill him, so he turned to her and went, "_I dont vant to such yur vlood!". _Weird, and then, he rocketed out of the room and came back, with my cat, Barney, in his arms. He stared at him for a second then went "_I vant to such yur vlood though!"_ and then, as he went to bite him, I woke up. Stupid vegetarian vampire, tryna kill my kitty.**

**Weird, huh. I'm the queen of weird dreams. (Seriously, I have like 3 weird dreams a night and remember most of it.) So, yeah, just though I might share.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;3**

**~Lozza**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay! Put down your pitchforks, hold your hands where I can see them and back away slowly!!!**

**So, now we have that sorted out...I swear, i didn't post for this long to be evil. I dont have an evil bone in my body. Except when it comes to my sister. But I'm not going to apologise, because it was so much easier on me. I wasn't tapping away or brainstorming during all my free time and I was so laid back I was almost horizontal. Posting every fortnight was so _so_ much easier on me, so (Y'all are going to hate me for this) I might just update every 2 weeks instead of one. I'm sorry, but with school, homework, GCSE revision and birthday worries, it would be much easier on me.**

**So yeah, I'm going to be 15 in 7 days (On the 5th December) which will be awesome. **

**And did anyone else see New Moon? OMG! It was awesome. Really, fantabulous. I watched it on the day it came out with my 2 friends =D We're all going to plan to kidnap the characters. One friend is now Team Jasper, and I'm gonna fight the other for Jake ;D JUST KIDDING! I must say though, Taylor Lautner captured Jacobs character to perfection. I salute you, Taylor! (And I'm well jealous of your acting skills =D)**

**Uh-huh. And we had these performers come into our school and one of them walked over to me and said, and I quote - "Your hair looks like Victorias, you know." It totally made my day xD**

**So yeah, SORRY AGAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight.**

* * *

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I started feeling lightheaded. His soft lips were warm against mine and my hand was shaking slightly against his cheek. I wanted to open my eyes to see his reaction, but I was too scared of what I would find. Did he feel the same? After a few seconds of Jake not responding, I pulled back and turned around. I guess I was the only one feeling that way then...

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything..." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. I started to walk forward but Jake reached out and grabbed my hand, yanking me around and back to him. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, his hands resting on the small of my back. He started planting butterfly kisses down my neck and along my shoulder. I was mroe than just shocked - I was stunned to silence.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He muttered into my neck. "Oh, Suze..."

"Jake..." I whispered. He raised his head to look in my eyes and pressed his lips to mine. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck and his eyes closed. Jake raised his arms from my waist and cupped the side of my face with one hand and tangling his other hand in my hair, pulling me closer to him. He moaned and pulled away then kissed me on my lips one more time, resting his forehead on mine.

"When?" He asked, his voice husky.

"When what?" I asked, breathlessly.

"When did you start feeling that way?"

"Last Christmas. When you gave me the bracelet." I whispered. "I wore it to the bonfire. I've got it in my bag now."

"I'm sorry you had to wait that long."

"It was worth it." I whispered. Jake brushed his thumb over my cheek and ran his fingers through my rain-soaked hair.

"_Whooo_!" Quil and Embry cried, and I turned to see them running towards us.

"Go Suze! That's our girl!" Quil hooted. I blushed and buried my face against Jakes chest. His laughter sounded close to my ears and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as he could to him. Quil and Embry started making kissy sounds and my face grew hot.

"Suze and Jacob, sitting in a tree!" Quil called.

"Doing what they shouldn't be!" Embry cried, making all of the guys to start laughing.

"Aw, come on Suze, don't be shy." Jake said, using his fingers to lift my chin so that he was looking into my eyes.

"Aw, Suze is blushing!" Quil cried and Embry laughed.

"I don't think we've ever seen this side of Suze before." Embry noted and Quil agreed.

"I think it's cute." Jake said, proudly. I frowned.

"I'm not cute." I argued.

"Are too." He said.

"We are not having an 'are too', 'are not' argument." I said, muttering 'are not' under my breath.

"Are too, and apparently we are." Jake replied, grinning down at me. I frowned at him, blood rising to my cheeks.

"Aww, Suze is blushing again!" Quil cried and I leapt out of Jacob's arms and pounced on Quil, knocking him to the ground. I was sat on his chest, pinning his shoulders down with my feet.

"You want to repeat that for me?" I growled, getting close to his face. He gulped and shook his head quickly and I nodded once. "Good boy." I said, patting him on the head and standing up.

"So you finally told him, did you?" Embry asked, "Or did he say something first?"

"She told me first. She didn't tell me straight away though. Said she was in love with you first and asked how she should tell you, then told me she lied." Jake said, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Aww, wiccle Suze is awl gwown up!" Embry teased, so I walked over to him and kicked his legs out from under him then grabbed his ankles and spun him around and when I let go, he flew through the air and landed in the sea.

"Got anything to say Quil?" I asked and he looked at me, then Embry – who was currently swimming back to shore – and shook his head.

"No, no problem. Nothing to say." He stammered and I laughed.

"I think I should take you home, you're drenched!" Jake cried and I turned to look at him and nodded. The rain had gotten heavier and my clothes were sticking to me like a second skin.

"Yes boss." I said, saluting at him and turning, walking to the car.

I arrived home 15 minutes later. I stepped out of the car, waving to the guys as they drove off. In the car, they had tried to persuade me to let them in, but I refused. Mum and Dad would probably want to play a hundred and twenty questions, and I didn't want to put the guys through that. It wouldn't be fair after all they have done for me. As I reached for the doorknob, the door flung open and mum pulled me into the house, hugging me as tight as she could, having to reach up on her tiptoes to be able to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Susie! Thank gosh you're better!" She cried. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, hugging tightly, but not tight enough to crush her. She squealed and started laughing and Dad came running down the stairs.

"Oh, Suze! We were so worried about you!" Dad cried, kissing me on the cheek. "Come on in, go sit in the living room, I'll make you some hot chocolate!" He ordered and I nodded and walked into the living room, sitting on the rocking chair, tucking my feet underneath me. Mum put a blanket over me and I smiled at her. After a minute, dad rushed into the room with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Thanks." I said, taking the mug from him and lifting it to my lips.

"Careful it's...hot." Dad said, watching me gulp down the warm liquid. "Or not."

"Yum, thanks dad." I said, smiling. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, I want to know everything." Mum said, grinning, excitement in her eyes. I told her what she wanted. About Bella, about Leah, about the bonfire, the red-head, the Cullens and about Quil and Embry being pervs. I didn't tell her about Jake though. Not about the fact we kissed anyway. She doesn't need to know that. At the end, she looked all hyped up and Dad had a proud look on his face.

"Its times like these that I wish I was a shape shifter." Mum said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I thought you were? Or was, I should say." She shook her head.

"You're the first female shape shifter from our family." Mum said. I looked at Dad.

"The shape shifter gene skipped my generation." Dad said, shrugging. I looked over at the clock, which read '1:43'.

"Oh, and what's this about you getting the restaurant, hm?" Mum said, grinning. I shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm going to use it as a restaurant still, but rent it out. The money will go to me and the rest of the shifters." I said and mum beamed at me.

"That's so kind of you!" She cried, leaping over to give me a hug. "Anyway, I forgot to tell you, Dad and I have to go and stay with Grandma. She's really ill and can't cope without us at the minute. We're leaving tonight." She said and I nodded as a thought struck me.

"Okay, mum. Oh! Could I have a sleepover?" I asked and mum looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Who?"

"Quil, Jake and Embry." I replied.

"Okay. But, there will be rules." I nodded. "No wrecking the house. No drugs-" I laughed at that.

"We'll be good mum. I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

"Good girl." She replied, winking and walking out of the room. I heard her walk upstairs and go into her room. Dad hugged me one last time and grabbed my hand. When he let go, there was a note in my hand. He nodded and went upstairs to pack. I opened the note, which read; '$250 under the fruit bowl in the kitchen for food. I know how much you shapeshifter's eat! Have fun! Dad.' And I laughed and crumpled up the paper, shoving it in my pocket and got out of the rocking chair and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialled Jakes number, but Billy answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_ He asked.

"Hello Billy! Is Jake there, by any chance?"

"_Yeah. He walked in before with Quil and Embry. A huge smile on his face. Not seen him so happy since Bella's boy left. Do you know what made him so happy?"_

"I have an idea." I said, giggling.

"_Well, whatever it was, thanks Suze. It's nice to have the happy Jake back." _He said. I heard him shout 'Jake! It's Suze!' and then footsteps sprinting to the phone.

"_Suze!"_ Jake cried, happily and I heard Billy chuckle.

"Hey Jake. Mum and Dad are going to Grandma's for a few days and I didn't want to be in the house on my own." I said, then paused when I heard a click and another set of breathing. "Mum, get off the phone." I said and I heard a sigh and another click. "Sorry about that. Nosy cow. So, anyway, I'm allowed to have you, Quil and Embry sleep over, what do you say?"

"_Depends. What's happening at this..._sleepover_?" _He purred and my heart started pounding in my chest. I heard Quil and Embry gasp.

"_Jake and Suze having a sleepover?" _Quil asked.

"_I highly doubt they would be doing much sleeping!" _I heard Embry say, and then heard a wolf whistle from Quil.

"_Shut up, fools!" _Jake hissed and I heard a bang and some shuffling. _"Sorry. They're being idiots." _

"Like always." I replied and heard them both object. "Anyway, it'd be fun. Movies, take-out, truth or dare, hair braiding and maybe, if you're lucky, we could even paint each others nails!" I cried, mocking.

"_Sure, sure."_ Jake replied with a laugh_. "Let me just ask the clowns."_ He said and I heard him ask the guys, who agreed. _"Yeah. When should we come over?"_

"About half past 4-ish?" I asked and he agreed.

"_Well, see you in 2 hours, Suze_!" He cried.

"Yeah, see ya."

"_Love you, Suze."_ He said, stunning me, before hanging up. My heart was pounding against my chest and butterflies were swarming in my stomach. I knew I had a silly smile on my face, but I didn't care. He said he loved me. I bit my bottom lip and put the phone back in its cradle and wandered upstairs. I heard mum giggle in her room so I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in or should I leave the house?" I called and I heard mum run over and open the door.

"We were just remembering last time you went to grandmas. You managed to get your hands on some of her alcohol and got drunk! You ended up tying a towel around your neck, using it as a cape and jumping off a trampoline thinking you could fly like superman! You jumped off and broke your leg!" Mum told me, laughing hard. I looked over her shoulder to see dad laughing into his suitcase.

"I don't remember that." I said, confused. Then again, last time I went to grandmas, I was 8. "Tell grandma I said hi, please by the way." I asked and mum nodded.

"Of course."

"Dad, can I borrow your guitar?" I asked. I looked over mums shoulder to find dad struggling to close his suitcase.

"If you help me with this." He asked, panting. I slid past mum and pushed on dads suitcase, then zipped it up easily.

"There you go." I said, grabbing dad's guitar. "Thanks." I said, running out of the room and downstairs, out the front door. I jogged around the back of the house and into the forest, until I found a toppled log. I sat on it, crossing my legs, resting the guitar on my thigh and pulled my phone and the headphones out of my pocket. I plugged in the headphones and put one in my ear, leaving the other to dangle. I flipped through my phone and found 'What about now', the song I was listening on the way to the beach. As the song started, I started strumming along on the guitar. As the lyrics started blaring down my ear, I joined in, changing some of the melody.

* * *

Sometime during the song, Seth walked out of the bushes wearing only a pair of sweats, sitting down on the log. He listened to me play for a while, and after I'd sung my last song - at least the 7th - Seth jumped up.

"Hell Yeah!" Seth cried, "Wait until everyone sees this later!" I blushed.

"I forgot about that." I said, pursing my lips.

"It'll be like a really short concert, wont it!" He cried and I nodded and laughed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the house. I'll see you round, Seth." I waved and he hugged me quickly before running back into the trees. I ran back to the house and gave dad his guitar back, then ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed, music blaring in my ears. After 6 minutes of just lying there, I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a book; 'Kissed By An Angel' by Elizabeth Chandler.

* * *

When I was halfway through the book, there was a loud knock on the front door. I felt the vibrations that it sent through the floorboards more than I heard it and I shot out of my room and down the stairs and opened the door, revealing Quil, Jake and Embry, all fully dressed with gym sacks filled with clothes, presumably. I took an earphone out and greeted them all with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're all here!" I cried, as Quil pushed forward to hug me lightly. I hugged him back twice as tight and he groaned.

"I think her real plan was to use us as her punching bag." He said as I pulled away.

"Come in, guys." I said, stepping to the side so they could get in. When Embry walked past, he patted me on the head so I kicked him in the shin and when Jake went past, he pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged him back and when I pulled away, he tried to kiss me but I blocked it with my hand. Pain filled his eyes and he looked down. "Not yet, my parents are still here."

"You mean you haven't told them about us yet?"

"Well technically, there is no us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it was just a kiss, it's not like you asked me to be your girlfriend or anything." I said, shrugging. He stared at me for a second and then smacked his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Suze-" He started, but I interrupted him. I've been doing a lot of that lately. The boys threw their bags onto the floor behind the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Ask me later, mum and dad are coming." I whispered as mum and dad walked down the stairs, suitcases in their hands.

"Hey boys!" Mum cried, smiling while trying to hold 2 heavy looking suitcases. I walked over and took them both from her and dad dumped his in my arms too.

"Okay, Susie. We're going to go now. Remember what I said." She said, giving me a stern look.

"I will mum, where'd you want these?" I asked and she nodded to the door. I took them outside and put them down on the porch then mum and dad hugged me.

"We'll call you tonight, chick." Dad said and I nodded as a taxi beeped. Mum and dad grabbed their suitcases and ran over to the taxi, which sped off as soon as the door closed.

"So...can I have my kiss now?" Jake asked, grinning. I walked over to him and pecked him on the nose. When I looked up at him, his bottom lip was jutting out and he was looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Aw Suze, look at him!" Quil cried. I rolled my eyes and stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his quickly before pulling away. It felt so unreal. I wasn't used to kissing people. Let alone _Jake_.

"Is that it? Really Suze?" Embry asked. "The boy needs some action!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if Jake wants action..." I started, then ran over to Embry, elbowing in the stomach and putting him in a headlock. He grabbed my arms but I squeezed tighter. "Tell me your forfeit." I said and he nodded, grabbing at my arms.

"I forfeit!" He wheezed and I let go.

"Suze, you do realise that that wasn't the kind of action we had in mind, right?" Quil asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I replied, walking into the kitchen. I stuck my hand in the fruit bowl, under the fruit and pulled out the $250 Dad left there for me. "Okay boys, mum said 'No drugs and no wrecking the house'. I cut her off before she ruined even more of our fun." Quil hooted and Embry and Jake high fived each other.

"Nice one Suze. Where's the DVD's?" Embry asked and I nodded towards the living room.

"Near the TV. Where else?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Pick a scary one!" Quil cried as Embry strolled out the room.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Jake asked.

"Movie. Gossip. Takeaway. Truth or dare. Be stupid. Eat my parents out of house and home. You know, the usual." I replied.

"Cool." Quil said, as Embry shouted 'Got one!' from the living room. We shuffled into the living room, where Embry was lying down on the couch, waving one of my parents scary movies.

"_'The Mist.'_" Embry said in a spooky voice, jumping up and putting it in the DVD player. The main menu popped up and Embry grabbed the remote.

"I'll go make popcorn." I said, walking back to the kitchen.

10 minutes later, I came back into the living room, balancing 4 large bowls of popcorn in my arms.

"Took you long enough, woman! Now where's my popcorn?!" Quil shouted and I glared at him.

"You're getting more and more like Old Quil by the day. And you're not getting any popcorn. Its mine now." I said, handing a bowl to Jake, who was sat on the floor in front of the rocking chair and Embry who was sitting on the other sofa. I sat down on the rocking chair and Jake leaned back against my legs. Quil jumped up from his seat and swiped a bowl from me, then ran back over to the sofa and cradled it like it was a baby. I rolled my eyes and started the film.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed that. =3 As it's my birthday nezt saturday and I like giving more than recieving I MIGHT post another chapter then. MIGHT. Not will. Cross your fingers =3**

**Anyway, review please? And if you have any criticism, then by all means, criticize away! I would love to know how to make my story better. And by the way, IF I HAVE NOT REPLIED TO YOUR REVIEWS, I AM DEEPLY SORRY! I lose track of who I have and haven't replied to, but I really appreciate every review. (Hugs all reviewers) So please dont be offended if I dont reply. I dont just like writing "Thanks" as a reply, I like to personalise it, as some of you know. **

**Thanks for reading my ramblings. You can pick up your pitchforks now again. (runs away)**

**~Lozza**


	21. Chapter 20

****

Hey guys.

**Yesterday (Friday 11th December, 2009) I had to make a tough decision. I had to make a decision if my cat, which I chose and named (After Barney the dinosaur) when I was 2, and which I had the weird dream involving Edward Cullen, should be put down. There was something wrong with his liver or kidneys and was in a lot of pain, only having a 50/50 chance of surviving next week, which we found out when we took him to the vet yesterday. The vet gave him painkillers and antibiotics, and we took him home again, but didn't want him to spend the weekend in pain, knowing he will more than likely die in pain, so I had to make the choice of putting him down or letting him spend his probable last week in pain.**

**Now, I'm a very emotional person, and my cat was part of the family, but I didn't want him in pain, so we took him back to the vet to have him put down. I loved him to pieces and will never forget him; he was part of the family, so thats why my writing might not be up to scratch.**

**I'm not writing this for pity reviews, I just wanted to let you know that my writing might be different, not as good, than usual; I've never had the death of anyone close to me before and Barney was like...my oldest friend, you know?**

**So yeah, sorry if I've dampened any of your moods,**

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own Twilight, but I do own Suze.**

* * *

The film made me laugh more than scream. Sure, I jumped a few times, but I laughed after. I was shouting at the characters on screen, laughing at their stupidity while Quil and Embry were cracking jokes about the characters. Halfway through the film, Jake reached backwards over his shoulder and grabbed my hand in his. The size difference was amazing. His hand swallowed mine and they stood out against each other, one being dark and the other incredibly white. At the end, we started laughing at the main man and throwing unpopped popcorn at the screen.

"You really know how to pick them Em." Jake said, laughing and squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, we asked for a horror movie, not a comedy." I agreed, throwing popcorn at him.

"You can't say that, Suze. I saw you almost jumping out of your skin!" Embry cried back, throwing popcorn back at me.

"Only because the screaming was almost bursting my eardrums!" I retorted.

"Liar!" Quil cried.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"So Quil's allowed to have silly arguments with you but I'm not?" Jake asked, tilting his head back and pouting.

"Yeah. Basically." I replied, smiling stupidly.

"Fine then. Be that way." Jake said, frowning and letting go of my hand, standing up and walking out of the front room. Quil, Embry and I all looked at each other, confused.

"Well..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm confused. What just happened here?" Embry asked.

"Don't ask me." I said, shrugging.

"Shouldn't you go and like...comfort him or something?" Quil asked and I laughed slightly.

"Why should I? He was the one who stormed out." I replied. "Anyway. Give me your bowls. I'll take them out for you." I said, standing up and taking the popcorn bowls. I stepped out of the front room and walked into the kitchen, dumping the bowls in the sink, then grabbing walking back to the guys. "I'll go find Jake then." I sniffed the air quietly and followed Jakes scent to my room, where I found him pacing, pulling his hair. "Uhh...hey." I muttered, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Hey." He said, turning towards me, a frown on his face.

"I- Uhh..."

"Why?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, honestly confused. Why what?

"Why didn't you tell your parents anything? Why is Quil so special, you'll do things and have a laugh with him but not me? And how come you're acting so different? Like before, you were stubborn, but now you're acting all shy, huh? Can you explain that for me, because I just don't know!" He cried, sitting down on my bed, glaring at me.

"I- I didn't know- It's just-" I stuttered. Jakes glare grew in intensity and he stood up, walking over to me.

"Tell me the answer Suze." He growled. I looked down.

"I've never been this close to anyone before, Jake. I don't know how to react... I guess I'm just...overwhelmed." I whispered. Jakes breath caught in his throat.

"I'm your first boyfriend?" He choked out. I smiled slightly.

"Well...technically, you're not my boyfr-" He cut me off with his lips on mine, his hands resting lightly on my forearms. When he pulled away, he had a huge grin on his face.

"So, you're telling me that I get the most beautiful, smartest, strongest girl I know, and no one else has kissed or touched you in a romantic way?" He asked, sounding slightly giddy.

"Well...in a way, yeah I guess. You're the first guy who hasn't forced me into a kiss." I said, looking down and blushing. Jake pulled me into a light hug, running his fingers through my hair and planting a kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his chest and snuggled into him.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs before Quil and Embry tear up your living room." Jake said with a slight chuckle. He was right – knowing the guys, it would only take them 2 minutes to turn a perfectly clean room into a pigsty. Or wolf den, I suppose. Jake took my hand in his and led me downstairs, where Quil and Embry were wrestling in the living room.

"Arh, Oof!" Quil cried, as Embry pinned him to the floor.

"Whoa, Quil, Em, get a room, guys." I teased, blinking a few times and shaking my head. It was fun to tease Quil and Embry because they always played along.

"Okay, come on Quil, up to Suze's room!" Embry cried, jumping off Quil and helping him up. Quil grabbed his hand and swung it between them, staring at Embry with big goo-goo eyes, making me laugh. All of the guys joined in too and Quil and Embry pulled their hands away and grinned.

"So, want to do something?" I asked. "I'm bored." Being honest, I was. The fun from the movie had evaporated, and I was left with boredom.

"We could play games or watch TV?" Quil asked.

"Or we could go running." Jake said, "We could play tag in our phased forms or something."

"Tag? Really, Jake? What are you – 5?" Embry laughed, making Jake blush slightly.

"Hey, shush Embry. I'll play tag." I said, smiling slightly.

"Tag it is then!" Quil cried. He shot out of the living room and out the front door. I saw him run past the living room window and around the house. Embry walked out of the house too, followed by Jake. I should lock the house, we can just climb through the window. Easier and more effective that trying to carry around keys. I snatched the keys up and walked out the door, locking the house and posting the keys back in the letterbox, then followed the house around. Quil, Embry and Jake were all stood facing each other, smiling.

"Rules." Embry started, "No alpha commands to make us stop or slow down, Suze." He said, looking at me. I hadn't even thought of that. "No complaining and last of all, anything goes. Except the first 2 rules." A silly smile grew on my face at Embry's stupid rules. He turned quickly and walked over to the forest, all of us following behind, then pulled off his shirt.

"I'm not changing in front of you guys." I scoffed, walking deeper into the forest. I tugged my shirt over my head then pulled off my jeans and folded them up. I put them on the ground next to a tree and then looked around, making sure no one was looking. The coast was clear. I pulled off my underwear quickly and threw them on the pile and phased, then kicked some grass over the top to hide them slightly.

_Hey Suze! Is something wrong? _Seth asked in a happy voice.

_Nope, why don't you go and have a rest, Seth. Thanks for running patrol. I appreciate it._ I replied, stretching.

_Okay Suze! If you need anything, just howl...or roar! _He replied, before phasing back. It was only me in my head now, showing me Quil, Embry and Jake hadn't phased yet.

"We'll be there in a sec, Suze!" Embry shouted through the forest, as if he was already reading my mind.

A minute later, Quil and Embry phased. Their thoughts were being shouted in my head, almost painfully. I yelped and ground my head into the ground. They were too loud! Poor Edward, he must feel millions of times worse than this!

_Whoa, Suze? You okay?_ Embry thought, his thoughts stopping and only focusing on me.

_I've only shared with 1 person maximum so far; just give me a second to adjust._ I hissed, shaking my head and blinking rapidly. Even the feeling of having 2 other people in my head was strange. It made me feel strange and off balanced. _I wonder if this is what schizophrenic people feel like._ I mused, my lips curling up in a feline smile. After a few seconds of silence, my mind adjusted and I felt normal again. _Whoo! Un-normal mind sharing!_

_Totally._ Quil said. _Can we stop blocking all of our feelings now?_ He asked and I laughed, mentally.

_Sure._ All of their feelings started swimming around my head.

_Aww! Who's the cute little girl?_ I asked Quil, showing the picture of an adorable kid I stole from his head. She was gorgeous! Short black hair pulled up in pigtails, copper coloured skin with rosy cheeks and big brown eyes, framed by thick black lashes. I could just eat her up!

_She's...Claire._ Quil replied and his whole mind was screaming happy. _She's my imprint._

_Aww! She's so cute!_ I squealed, laughing.

_Wait, you're not repulsed or freaked out at the fact that I'm imprinted with a 3 year old?_ Quil asked, shocked.

_No...I trust you Quil, why should I be freaked out? Besides, I can see that your like...the big brother any girl would want, why would I be repulsed?_ I asked, confused. It was only an imprint, she was his soul mate, he wouldn't hurt her. Just then, a huge wolf ran at me through the trees and tackled me to the ground.

_Suze, you are _so _awesome. _Quil thought, licking my face repeatedly.

_Well...yeah. Yeah, I am, aren't I?_ I said, laughing and swatting Quil away. _So have you had bad reactions from that?_

_Too, too many._ Quil replied, showing me Leah, Jake, Embry, Paul, Colin, Brady, the face Bella pulled when she heard, Emily, Kim and some other lady. _You're the only one who hasn't freaked out or called me a paedo._

_Hey! I didn't call you a paedo!_ Embry thought, soaring through the trees and pouncing on us both. We rolled around on the floor for a few seconds, trying to pin each other down when we heard a yelp, which sounded like it came from Jake. _Maybe we should go check that out?_

_Yeah._ I replied, crawling off of Quil and Embry and shaking myself off. I had leaves and twigs sticking to my short fur, trust me. Itchy, much? I started twitching my shoulder blades, trying to get a twig that was sticking to my skin off, but it was stuck. I tried to bite it off, but I couldn't turn my head far around enough, so I lay on the floor and rolled over, wriggling until it came off.

_Isn't it supposed to be the dogs that roll over?_ Embry asked.

_Yeah. Good point._ Quil agreed, laughing. I rolled over and stood up back on my paws and my tongue lolled out of my mouth.

_Woof._ I teased, making the guys laugh. _So, come on, should we find Jake or what?_

_Yeah, come on._ Quil said, walking through the trees. I followed after him in silence through bushes and around trees, trying to think of a word to describe each of their minds, when Embry's thoughts interrupted me.

_Suze, stop. _He said.

_Damn you Embry, you shouldn't have said anything, I want to carry on now. _I said, pawing at the ground. _Why not, anyway?_

_You know what, carry on! I insist!_ He thought, laughing.

_No, Suze, don't listen to him. _Quil thought. Embry came back through the bushes and smirked at me, circled me half-way then snapped at me, close to my face.

_What the hell, Em?_ I thought. Embry stood up on his back legs and lurched forward, slamming into me and pushing me backwards into the bush. He did it again, and I jumped backwards through the bush to avoid his paws. Embry poked his head from the bush and smirked, and I growled loudly at him. He came through the bush more and pushed me again and I heard a yelp directly behind me. I swept my tail low across the floor and it came into contact with something warm, so I looked over my shoulder...to see the back of a very naked Jake, with his clothes in his hands. He was looking at me over his shoulder, blushing red and I looked back quickly to see Embry laughing. I growled and pounced at him, knocking him back through the bush and dragged my claws down his chest, leaving marks. _What the _hell_, Em?! _I was more then just shocked, I was more embarrassed than I'd ever been in my life.

_I thought you would have liked to see that, Suze!_ Embry thought, showing Jakes butt. I cringed and slammed my head into his.

_You tricked me!_ I screamed, raking my claws down his front leg. He yelped in pain and I jumped off of him. _What was the point in that?! What exactly were you trying to prove?! _I felt Jake phase, he was even more embarrassed than I was. Embry flashed the picture of Jakes butt again and I pounced on him again, clawing his chest. _I _swear_ Jake, This moron tricked me into doing that! I would never invade your privacy like that._

_I know. When you're done with Embry, mind if I have a turn?_ He growled, coming through the bushes. When he saw me, he stared for a second, then looked down, embarrassed. In his mind, he was thinking about me; my smile, my hair, my eyes. Then, another set of images showed up; Chocolate brown eyes, dark wavy hair and slightly uneven lips, the top lip being too full for the bottom. He was comparing the 2. Because I was distracted, Embry decided to roll over and pin me under him.

_Ha! _He thought, licking my face.

_Poor Suze!_ Quil thought, laughing, _She's getting covered in Embry spit!_

Jake was still comparing, but this time it was bodies. Mine; chest and hip heavy, with a small waist and long legs and the other set; slight curves always hidden behind baggy clothes, very short and legs with a scar on one knee. I pushed Embry off of me and stuck my tongue out at him, then hid behind Quil.

_Get back here, foul kitty! _Embry thought, teasing and chasing me. I jumped up a tree, where the wolves couldn't climb and smirked down at him. When Jake started comparing personalities, we all listened.

He thought of me; hot-headed and strong yet kind and gentle, and then the other girl; shy and timid but stubborn and clingy. Then he thought of our voices, unaware that we were listening. Mine; slightly husky and filled with emotion, and the other girl's; high pitched and stuttering a lot. When he thought of the ones that he preferred, my heart almost stopped beating.

He chose me over the other girl, every time. The other girl that was so much prettier than I could ever be. He chose _me._ I was stunned.

_Whoa! Jake!_ Embry thought, snapping Jake out of his own little world. _You've stunned Suze into silence!_

_I- Uhh... You guys weren't supposed to see that..._ Jake stuttered, embarrassed. I'm sure if he could blush in this form, he would be glowing right now.

_Oh my gosh..._ I thought. _Who was that girl? The pretty one with the brown hair?_

_That was Bella._ Jake replied, staring up at me. He showed me a memory of Bella, the same memory he got the images from. I was so stunned; I almost fell out of the tree.

_Wait, what?! You chose me over Bella? The girl you've loved since god knows when? The Bella who you would do anything for, even give up your own life?_

_Yeah. I don't love Bella anymore. I never knew how cunning she could be, how much she tried to hurt you. You're much better than Bella, Suze. I can't believe I didn't notice that earlier. It would have stopped a lot of heartbreak._ I climbed down the tree and walked over to Jake, nuzzling my face into the side of his. I could feel love and adoration rolling off of him in waves and all of it was for me. _Me._

_I love you Jake._ I thought, quietly. He pressed his nose into my neck and licked my fur.

_I love you too, Suze. More than you could imagine._ He replied.

_Yuck. Can we play now or are you two gonna be in your own little world?_ Embry asked and I pulled back from Jake.

_I'm in._ I thought, then pressed my nose to Jakes quickly and pulled back, trotting over to Embry.

_Good, let's play! _Quil thought, hitting Embry with his paw. _Tag!_ He thought. I sprinted away from Embry and darted through the forest.

_Tag!_ He thought, as he pounced on Jake. Jakes russet coloured form darted through the bushes and started sprinting towards me, and we both dodged trees and ran through bushes as he tried to tag me.

_Catch me if you can, little puppy!_ I teased, running faster and rocketing away from Jake in Quil's direction.

* * *

After around 4 hours in the forest, messing around and playing games, we decided to phase back and get something to eat.

_So, should we just go out and get Italian? _I asked, picturing Italian food in my mind and licking my lips.

_I'd like that._ Quil agreed, and the other 2 boys nodded. I ran over to where I hid my clothes, let out a loud roar and when I heard Seth phase, I told him what we were doing and phased back then pulled them on, and started walking back to the house.

"Quil? Jake? Embry?" I called out, to see where they were.

"Yeah?" I heard, a few meters to the right. I turned and saw Quil walking out of a bush, fully dressed.

"I'm gonna go get the key. Meet you 'round the front." I said and he nodded in reply. I ran to my house and climbed the drainpipe, yanking open the window and climbing through, then running downstairs, grabbing the keys on the floor and opening the door. When I opened it up, Quil, Jake and Embry were all stood there, looking as if they've been waiting for ages.

"Finally. We thought we'd have to sleep out here! You need to speed up woman!" Quil teased, winking to prove he was only messing.

"Sorry I couldn't meet your expectations, Old Quil. Didn't mean to bother you." Quil looked appalled. He didn't like being called Old Quil. I winked at him and Jake started laughing at us. "Well, come in guys. You don't feel the cold much, but I do." _For some reason._ They all stepped into the house and Jake sat on one of the bottom steps on the stairs. I strolled upstairs and grabbed my wallet and walked back downstairs and grabbed a coat.

"Here, let me help with that." Jake said, standing up and helping me get my coat on. "Are you actually cold or are you just trying to keep up appearances?" He asked and I shrugged.

"A little of both." I opened the door once more and gestured for the guys to go first. When I was out, I locked the house behind me and started walking down the street, Quil and Embry in the front and Jake and I walking behind them. He was stood on my right side, with my left hand in his right and his left hand around my waist, pulling me closer.

On the way to the Italian restaurant in Forks, he would occasionally whisper silly things in my ear, like 'Quil has a big butt' or 'Embry looks like a girl', making me laugh, or kiss me sweetly on the cheek. This was one of those times. He leant over and kissed me on the cheek, then rested his cheek on mine.

"You know, the elders want to meet you, you know." He whispered.

"Why? They already know me." I replied, laughing slightly.

"You _really _want to know?" He whispered and I nodded slightly. He leant down slightly, so his lips were close to my ear. "They want to meet my imprint." He whispered, so quietly I almost missed it. My heart skipped a few beats and I gasped. I was his imprint? I was his _soul mate?!_ I turned to face him, my eyes wide and he smiled shyly.

"_I'm_ your imprint?" I mouthed, not able to make any sound come out of my mouth. He nodded and I squealed, jumping towards him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me so my feet were inches above the ground and spun me around. When he put me back down on my feet, I was dizzy and had to grab onto his arm to stop myself from falling. "So I get you all to myself for the rest of our lives?" I asked and he nodded and grabbed my hands in his. He lifted one to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand and I blushed, stepping closer to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, come on guys. Not only are we starving, but its getting late! They'll close soon, so if you 2 don't mind, we'd like to get there sometime within 10 minutes!" Quil cried from in front of us. "And you 2 are _so_ not sitting at our table!"

"Fine then." Jake shouted back, then stared at me. "Suze?"

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked and I laughed.

"Sure Jake, when and where?" I asked, laughing.

"The Italian restaurant in Forks in 10 minutes?"

"Okay, Jake. It's a date!" I cried, giggling. He reached over and kissed my forehead, then pulled me back into the position we were in before, but rather than just wrapping his arm around my waist, he shoved his hand in the far back pocket of my jeans. I blushed slightly and leaned into him while we walked down the darkening street.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad, I got really stuck on this, so I just threw in the imprint thing and a date, which was originally planned later. Sorry again.**

**~Lozza**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello guys!**

**Merry Christmas! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was playing with my Christmas presents =3 Here it is anyway, sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations or isn't long enough. Anyhoo...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Suze!

* * *

**

"Table for four?" The host asked. He was pretty tall, with dark tan and steely gray eyes with spiked up black hair. Although he was good looking, he had _nothing_ on Jake. He sent me a flirtatious grin, and I blushed slightly, looking down. Jake had removed his hand from my back pocket and shoved his hands into his own pockets.

"Actually, just a table for 2. Quil and Embry refused to sit at our table." Jake said, glaring slightly at the host.

"Sure, Rob will be your waiter today, if you'll just follow me." He said, walking us to a small table for 2 in a secluded corner of the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant, with dark walls and old looking chandeliers lighting up the place. All of the tables had a red cloth over it, as well as glass vases with a single red rose in each or a basket with breadsticks. It was really romantic – I wish we'd just ditched Quil and Embry on the way here! Jake walked over and pulled out a chair and then gestured for me to sit down. My eyebrows disappeared behind my fringe – I never knew Jake could be so...so...gentlemanly.

"Suze." He said, smiling sweetly. I walked over and sat down and he pushed my chair in slightly, making me blush.

"Thanks..." I whispered as he sat down in his own seat. The host sent me a wink before walking away, leaving a glaring Jake alone with me. "Jake?" I asked, reaching my hand over the table. He sighed quietly and lifted his hands onto the table, grabbing mine in one of his and tracing patterns on the back with the other.

"I hate the way others look at you." He whispered. When he looked up, his eyes were filled with sadness. He was chewing on his bottom lip and then looked down again. "I'm...afraid that one day you'll see someone; find them more handsome, smarter, _better_ than me. And I hate that they would look at you and just think you would be fun for a while and ditch you. If you ever left me...I don't know what I'd do." He said, getting quieter and quieter and ending in a whisper. That was all because of Bella. I can't believe she'd made him so insecure!

"Jacob Black. You really think I would ever give you up? I would rather gnaw off my own foot. I've loved you for like...over a year now, you can't possibly think I would let you go?" I asked, squeezing his hand gently. He looked up and stared at me for a second then smiled slightly, blushing.

"Thanks Suze." He whispered, then his face broke out into a wide grin. "I knew you loved me."

"Of course." I replied, grinning back. "So, what are you getting?" I asked, picking up the menu from the middle of the table and passing it to him. He unfolded it and laid it out on the table, smoothing it down and started reading over it, his tongue poking out from the side of his lips. He hummed slightly, then looked up.

"What are _you_ getting?" I stood up slightly and pulled one leg onto the chair underneath me and leaned over the table, resting my elbows on either side of the menu. My long hair fell around the menu like a curtain, and Jake lifted a hand and pushed it back, tucking it behind my ear. I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. I was dazzled, basically.

"S-Suze? Have I got something on my face?" Jake asked, looking embarrassed. I cleared my throat and looked down at the menu, blushing.

"No, no, I was just- I- uhh..." I muttered, Jake raised his hand and lifted my face up. "You dazzled me." I whispered, biting my lip.

"I...dazzled you?" He asked, looking shocked. His shocked look quickly turned to one of joy and he reached over and planted a kiss on my mouth. When he pulled away, my eyes were wide. "Save the flies, Suze, close your mouth!" Jake teased, laughing. I closed my mouth – I hadn't even realised I'd open it! – and looked back down at the menu.

"Hello, I'm Rob – your waiter today. Can I take your orders?" Someone asked. I squeaked and pulled back into my seat and glared at Jake, who was laughing at me. The waiter was fighting a smile.

"Yes. You can." I growled. "I'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese – no mushrooms." He nodded, a smile on his face and he jotted it down on his notepad.

"I'll have the lasagne." Jake said, smiling widely. "Actually, I'll have 2 if you don't mind." Rob nodded and jotted it down.

"Drinks?" He asked.

"Coke for me, Pepsi for Suze." Jake said. Rob nodded and walked away.

"How did you know I wanted Pepsi?" I asked.

"When we hang out in the garage, when we get cans, you tend to choose cans of Pepsi over cans of Coke." He explained and I raised my eyebrows. "So I presumed you preferred Pepsi over Coke."

"You're right." I replied, shocked he paid attention to the little things like that.

"I also noticed that you prefer writing with purple pens than the normal black or blue; you're right handed; you don't like using cutlery; you tend to lean your head on your left arm when you're sat down and lean on your left leg while standing up; you run your hand through your hair when you're nervous, thinking or annoyed and even though you're a morning person, you like being out at night-time." My eyebrows disappeared under my fringe. He noticed _all that?!_ "And I'm guessing I just got all of that right?" He asked, looking hopeful. I nodded and he smiled widely. "So, want to play this or that? 5 question's each. We both answer the question though."

"Uh...sure." I said, putting my legs both back down on the floor. I grabbed a breadstick and started nibbling on it while Jake asked the questions.

"Hmm...Well, Beach or forest? I like both." He asked, leaning on the table.

"Forest. Hot or cold? I like hot."

"Only because I'm hot, admit it! But I like hot too. Tall or short? Ta-a-a-all"

"Same. Sweet or savoury? Sweet rules." I punched the air once for good measure than laughed and looked down at the breadstick.

"Savouries better! Go out or stay in?" He asked. I was stumped at this one.

"It depends really." I said and he nodded in agreement. "Garage or forest? Your garage. So many memories in that place! It's got to be one of my favourite places." I said, laughing quietly with a small smile on my face.

"Garage, but my favourite place? It would be...asleep with you in my arms. In the forest, at the Cullens, your house, we could be dangling by our ankles from a tree but if I was with you, I would be happy." My breath caught in my throat. That was so sweet! "So, day or night? Night for me."

"Same. Everything's more...peaceful at night." I snapped the nibbled breadstick in half. "Winter or summer? I like the winter."

"I like the summer, then we actually have a chance of seeing the sun." He said, laughing. "Sun or moon?"

"I like the both. I like the moon more, but the suns nice too. Its' hot and beautiful...kind of like you, Jake." I whispered, blushing.

"I like the moon better. It's pale and beautiful and stands out against everything else. There's nothing else in the world like it. You're my moon Suze." Jake said and I bit my lip. That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard in my life. Sweet, but cheesy. Still sweet though. "Last question now, your turn." I started to run my hand through my hair, thinking of what to ask and stopped mid way. Jake said I did that – I didn't really realise I actually did. I thought about asking one of his favourite things, but a question was floating around the back of my mind.

"Me or Bella?" I asked, quietly. Even though I was his imprint, he might still feel the same love for Bella. To be honest, I was scared about what would happen if she left Edweirdo and chose Jake. Would the imprint make him say no or would he leave me – so we would only be best friends?

"What? Suze, really?" Jake asked, looking confused. "You of course, hands down. What would make you say that?" He reached over and plucked the breadsticks from my fingers and laid them down on the table then grabbed my hands in his. "Bella means nothing to me anymore. Not in a romantic way, anyway. You're all that matters now. You always will – forever."

"Thanks Jake. And of course I choose me! Because I'm just _fantastic_." I said, snorting and laughing. I pulled one of my hands from Jakes and picked up half of the breadstick and shoved it in my mouth, laughing. With my now empty hand, I picked up the other half as Jake did on the other side and we had a little tug of war match with the breadstick until the food came.

"Your orders?" Rob said, placing our food on the table in front of us. He walked away and came back a second later with drinks and then hurried away, leaving us to eat in peace.

"So, Suze, tell me something about you I don't already know." Jake said, smiling and taking a bite of his food.

"Um...I don't know." I replied. Jake, Quil and Embry knew pretty much everything about me, what _didn't_ they know?

"Really?" He asked, smiling, "How can you not know?"

"Well, you guys know almost everything about me, the real question is; what _don't_ you know." I replied, twirling the spaghetti on my fork and digging in.

"Well, I don't know a lot of things, and I want to know everything about you." He said around a mouthful of lasagne.

"Well, that's too bad; maybe I don't _want_ you to know everything." I replied, smirking slightly.

"Well, I'll just have to find out for myself, won't I?" He said. We sat in silence eating for a few minutes until Jake wrapped his leg around mine underneath the table. I looked up at him but he was just looking down at his plate, moving his food around with his fork. I looked back down at my own, my fringe blocking the view of Jake and carried on eating until he nudged my leg with his. I looked up but he was still looking down at his plate, moving the food around with his fork. I was about to look down, but noticed him peeking up at me through his eyelashes, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-what?" I asked, feeling bashful. I bit my lip and lowered my face.

"I'm sorry; you're just so...so..." He started, reaching over and lifting up my chin. "Beautiful." He brushed his leg up and down mine and smiled gently, pulling his hand away.

"Thanks...y-you too." I stuttered, blushing and eating again.

When we had finished eating – after seconds, thirds and dessert – we stood up and paid, then went to sit with Quil and Embry, who were just finishing dessert.

"Hurry up, it's almost 9pm! I would like to get home sometime today, you know." I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Give us time, Suze! The food should be worshipped, not scoffed!" Quil cried.

"Yeah, because scoffing food and inhaling it are _so_ much different." I replied, sarcastically. What a date this was. Well...everything up until now was great. Quil and Embry were ruining it.

"Quil, Embry, meet Suze and I back at her house. If we're not there, climb in through the window or something." Jake said, standing and grabbing my hand, pulling me up from the chair lightly. He walked me out of the restaurant with his arm around my waist, leading me down the street in the direction of home.

Half way there, Jake's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He asked, flipping the phone open. There was a buzz – the other person talking – then Jake smiled. "Yeah, one second." He said, pulling the phone away from his ear and pressing a button. "Done, dad."

"Hey, Suze!" Billy cried. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Billy! How are you?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm great Suze." He replied. "So, has Jake told you about his imprint yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, Jake mouthed 'don't tell him it's you' and I nodded.

"Do you know her?" Billy asked. "He hasn't told me who it is yet."

"Kind of. And you're meeting with her tomorrow aren't you? With all of the other elders?" I asked.

"Yeah. We are. Won't you give your old dad a name, Jake?" Billy asked and I laughed.

"Nope. It's a huge surprise. You will be surprised dad. But you'll love her, I promise." He promised, smiling down at me. On the other side of the phone, Billy sighed.

"Oh well. I'll just have to wait then. So, Suze, I didn't get to talk to you after the bonfire. Nice animal by the way!" He said, chuckling.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you sometime this week, we can have a huge gossip session with food and music and stuff. A little 2 person party." I said, smiling.

"Of course! Nice idea Suze!" He said, laughing.

"What? I'm not invited?" Jake asked.

"Nope. Gossipy old ladies only!" I teased, making Billy chuckle.

"Anyway, I'll leave you 2 alone now, I'll see you soon Suze. You too Jake. Bye!" He said, hanging up.

"I think he wanted to talk to you more than he wanted to talk to me." Jake said, laughing. He was right. Billy asked me because I was more likely to spill than Jake would.

We walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company, and when we reached my house, I unlocked the door and walked in to find Quil and Embry sat in the front room, channel surfing.

"Took you guys long enough!" Embry teased, winking at us.

"Yeah!" Quil agreed, "I could've ran to Canada and back by the time you got back here."

"Yeah. And I'm a poodle." I replied, sarcastically, walking over to where Quil was lying on the couch, lifting his legs up, sitting and putting his legs down on my lap. I glanced over at the clock which read 10:03 and raised my eyebrows. It didn't feel that late. Jake sat down on my rocking chair and we watched cartoons for an hour, until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said, pushing Quil's legs off of me and walking out of the living room with Jake following after me. As I opened the door, a strong vampire scent his me like a ton of bricks. I flung open the door to see Sean, stood there looking confused, then heard Jake gasp from behind me.

"Hello Susanna!" He cried, stepping forward to hug me. I heard Jake growl behind me, then, acting on instinct to protect my friends, I tackled Sean to the ground, right as Jake phased and leaped over us, his aim to tackle Sean. I got up quickly and grabbed Sean's hand, then ran as fast as I could in the direction of Forks, dragging him along with me. Even though Sean was a vampire – my natural enemy – he was also my friend, so I had to protect him. When he started pulling on my arm, trying to get me to stop and tell him what was going on; I stopped, threw him over my shoulders and carried on sprinting.

When we had passed the invisible line that separated Forks and La Push, I stopped, panting for breath and put Sean down. Carrying a vampire while running was tough work!

"He can't...get you here...right?" I asked, panting. With every breath I sucked in, the vampire smell got stronger and stronger.

"Yes, of course, not here Susanna." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. When I had regained my breath back, Sean pulled me into a hug, breathing in deeply. "Susanna, I'm sorry, but you really stink!" He cried, laughing and pulling away. "Those dogs have really tainted your smell."

"Oh, it's not just them. I'm a shape shifter too." I said and his eyes widened.

"Then how come you didn't kill me?" He asked.

"You're my friend," I shrugged, "And I won't let my friends get murdered, vampire or not. But you can't cross the La Push border anymore. If someone in my pack gets a whiff of you, I don't know if I would be able to save you."

"Of course. I'll give you my number." He said, pulling an expensive looking phone out of his pocket. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." I replied, patting my pockets. "Damn. I've forgotten my phone." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah...well, I have a pen." He said, pulling out a pen from the pocket of his jeans. "I could go and find some paper?" He asked, but I shook my head. What was the point?

"Just write it on my arm." I said, holding out my arm. He looked thoughtful for a second, then reached over and grabbed my arm gently, writing his phone number on my arm in neat, elegant handwriting. That sure beats my scruffy handwriting.

"There you go." He said, letting go of my arm and putting the pen back in his pocket. I reached over and took his phone out of his hand. Touch screen – nice. As soon as I had pressed the save button, I heard Jakes angry voice.

"Suze?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He cried, running over to me and pushing me behind him.

"Talking to Sean." I replied, pushing him to the side and rolling my eyes at Sean.

"The same Sean that gave you the motorbike, and who snuck in your window that night?" He growled.

"Yes, Jake. That Sean." I replied, no emotion in my voice.

"He's a vampire, Suze." He growled at me.

"Yes. Cookies for the stupid one."

"And you knew that _before_?!" He screeched.

"Yes. He told me the night you apologised." I replied, making Jake growl louder.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" He demanded, spinning to face me.

"Because 1, I didn't know you were what you were, and 2, it was a _secret._ I never tell peoples secrets; you should know that by now." I hissed.

"He could have hurt you Suze!" He shouted, shaking violently. If Jake phased, either Sean or I would be hurt, badly. When I looked up at Jake who was glaring at me, my breath caught in my throat. He was pretty scary when he was mad at me.

"Stop shouting Jake...please." I whispered, looking down at the ground. Jakes shaking and growling stopped immediately, and I looked up to see him looking guilty. He reached out his arms and took 2 quick steps towards me, then pulled me into a warm, tight hug.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"Its okay, Jake." I said, wrapping my arms around his chest. He kissed me on my head again before I pulled back slightly, turning to an awkward looking Sean.

"I'm sorry to have been the cause of your argument. It won't happen again. I'll just...go now. Suze, I'll text you tomorrow at one." Sean said, before darting off. The poor boy was probably feeling threatened by Jake. I don't know why people feel threatened by Jake, though. Maybe I'm a little biased – I've always seen Jake (And Quil and Embry, for that matter.) as big cuddly teddy bears.

"Suze," Jake sighed, "You really shouldn't be friends with the enemy." He was shaking his head slightly, biting his lip.

"I will be friends with whoever I want. You won't stop me from seeing Sean, Jake. You can't." I said, harshly, frowning up at him.

"I know, even if I did, you wouldn't listen to me anyway." He said. "Now come here." He said, pulling me closer to him. He buried his face in my neck and breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry for arguing with you." He said, pulling up slightly and kissing my nose.

"It's okay." I replied, blushing slightly. He lifted his hand and cupped the side of my face.

"Our first fight as a couple then." He noted.

"Technically, we're not a couple." I said, grinning at him. He frowned slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, _I've not asked you yet._" He said, in a high pitched voice. I nodded and giggled and he let out a sigh, then smiled widely up at me. "Susanna Burke. I have known you all of my life, and I love you with all of my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I giggled.

"Hmmm...I'll have to think about that." I teased. He raised one eyebrow and pursed his lips. "Just kidding! Of course I will Jake. I love you with all of my heart too." I said, making him grin from ear-to-ear. "_And_ with half of my left foot." I noted, lifting my left foot off of the floor. Quicker than I'd ever seen someone move, Jake reached over and pulled me into a hug, lifting me up into the air and twirling me around in a circle.

"I'm so glad you said yes!" He cried, grinning.

"_Technically,_ I said 'Of course'." I teased as he put me down gently on the ground.

"What's with you and all of this 'technically' stuff, lately?" He asked, kissing me on my cheeks.

"I don't know." I replied as he kissed me on my forehead. He tilted my head up and kissed the corner of my mouth, then the other, then my nose again, and finally, kissed me gently on the lips. I reached up and rested my hand on Jake's shoulder and chest and Jake wrapped one arm around my waist and cupped the side of my face with the other. When he pulled away a second later, I smiled up at him gently.

"Come on, let's go home. You look tired." He said, scooping my legs out from underneath me and starting to run through the forest. It felt more like gliding than running. It was very relaxing.

"You're so warm." I muttered, snuggling into Jake. He was warmer, and more comfy than my bed, or the couch, or lying in the grass – I was so lucky to have him around.

"Um...thanks, Suze" He said, laughing and pulling me tighter to him. I closed my eyes, smiling as he spoke of the elders wanting to meet me tomorrow, and when I opened my eyes, it was morning and I was curled up next to Jake on my bed.

* * *

**Soooo... read, review if you want, thanks for reading!**

**~Lozza**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello People =)**

**I hope you all had a good new year! 2010! =D**

**Anywho, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write - I had a few different ideas for it, but finally flipped a few coins and this one was the winner. I hope you like it, and I hope it doesn't suck! **

**And I want to thank all of my reviewers! 104 reviews! I had no idea I would get that many!**

**Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight! Never have, never will! I do own Suze though!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jake was snoring lightly next to me, lying on his side using one arm for a pillow and the other arm draped lightly over my waist. His legs were tangled up with mine, keeping me warm, and his breath was fanning across my face and shoulder gently, tickling my skin.

Jake looked much younger when he was asleep – more like the 16 year old he actually is, rather than the boy in the 25 year old, overly muscular, incredibly tall body he was stuck in.

He was very beautiful – but he always has been. He's always been good looking, even when we were only 9 or 10, always having the girls chase after him. I guess I'd always had a crush on him, but I'd never let him know. I barely admitted it to myself. With his amazing looks and even more amazing personality, girls swarmed to him like moths to a flame.

When we turned 12 or 13, his beauty seemed to intensify with age. His soft, child's muscles started to develop into long, wiry, strong muscles, and he grew taller than me. His face started to change too, his cheekbones and jaw becoming slightly more defined and gaining a look of authority...when he wasn't smiling. His smile was still the same – childish and carefree – which always gave him back his boyish look.

When we turned 15 and 16, he grew even more, at a faster rate. His long, wiry muscles became stronger, making him look more and more like a weightlifter, and he grew even taller at an alarming speed. His face lost all of its boyishness, except his smile, with his jaw becoming strong and defined. I remember once when we were early 16 and he came into school one day with stubble on his face.

* * *

"_Hey guys!" Jake cried, waving to Quil, Embry and I. He was wearing the usual, a plain tee-shirt, jeans, scruffy trainers and a dark jacket left zipped open at the front. With his backpack slung over one shoulder, he started running over to us from the school gates. I scooted over on the bench to make room for him and pulled my black messenger bag off of the bench and onto the floor in front of me. That should be enough room._

"_Morning!" Quil and Embry chorused, laughing afterwards. As Jake got closer, I noticed that the bottom half of his face looked darker than the rest, and as he reached the bench, I realised why._

"_Hey Jake! Going for the rugged, caveman look today, I see!" I cried, hopping off of the bench. I took a step towards him and scratched his jaw where the stubble was thickest. _

"_Yeah, me Jake, you Suze. Jake kidnap Suze – make her slave!" He cried making his voice deeper than usual and lifting me, throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back, laughing and when he finally put me down, stomped on his foot. "Ow!" He cried, lifting his foot and rubbing it with his hand. After a second, he put his foot back on the ground and grinned down at me, pulling me to him for a hug. His stubble scratched my face, across my eyebrow, making me yelp and him laugh, so he buried his face in my neck, rubbing his jaw across my shoulder and neck, scratching it all._

"_Get off of me, moron!" I cried, pushing him off of me. When he looked up at me, he snorted and doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, turning to Quil and Embry who both reacted the same as Jake. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my bag and pulled out a silver compact mirror, clicking it opening and staring in horror at the red scratch marks, glowing angrily against my spray tanned skin. "JERK!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Back then – when we weren't part of the supernatural creatures that plagued children's minds – things were much simpler. Easier. In a way, I would like that carelessness back, but I liked my new life. I was no longer defenceless and weak, or boring, plain. And now, I had Jake.

Jake squirmed slightly next to me, rolling over onto his back and pulling me closer to him. He crushed me to his side, still snoring lightly and then stopped, still sleeping deeply. I rolled over so that I was facing away from him, our legs still entwined and my back pressed to his side and looked around the room. Quil and Embry weren't there, and when I strained my ears, I heard the TV on downstairs and Quil and Embry talking quietly. Light was coming in through a small gap in the thick, heavy curtains, lighting up the room slightly and hurting my eyes a little. A glance at the clock told me it was almost 10am, explaining the bright sunlight.

"Umghna..." Jake mumbled, rolling over yet again, so that his stomach was pressed to my back, and he wrapped one arm around me, pulling me tight against his body.

I lay there for 10 minutes or so, daydreaming, before lifting Jakes arm from around me and sliding off of my bed. When I put his hand back down on the mattress, he groaned and rolled over, so he was facing the wall and started snoring lightly again. Jake was really tired yesterday. I looked down at myself and blushed. Jake had changed me, so I was dressed in his button up shirt, which only had 1 button done up at my hips and my boy shorts. I buttoned up the rest of the buttons and snuck out of the room, careful not to wake Jacob, and tip-toed down the stairs and into the living room where Quil and Embry were sprawled across the floor, watching basketball on the TV.

"Morning, guys." I said with a yawn. They both rolled over slightly and smiled up at me.

"Morning Suze!" They both cried at the same time. They were both dressed in vests and baggy pyjama bottoms, and both looked very happy. I smiled down at them and pushed up the long sleeves past my elbows, then rubbed one eye with a fist and made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from one of the top cupboards and some juice from one of the bottom ones, I made some orange juice, gulped it down then turned on the kettle. It was incredibly light out today, even though the sun was hidden behind thin grey clouds. I pulled myself up onto the counter and lifted one leg up, resting my chin on my knee, and closed my eyes, listening to the water in the kettle boil.

When the water was boiled, I made 4 drinks. Tea for me and coffee for Quil, Jake and Embry. I grabbed the coffee and brought it into the living room, nudging the guys with my foot. They both rolled over and I gave them the drinks.

"Thanks, Suze!" Embry said, taking a gulp of his coffee. Quil did the same and smiled, then they both turned back to the basketball on the TV, their drinks in front of them.

"No problem." I replied, walking back to the kitchen to cook.

10 minutes later, I had 3 plates of toast, waffles and bacon – one plate on a tray with Jakes coffee and the others on the counter. I swallowed one of the pills that Carlisle gave me, which I forgot to take last night, then I picked up Quil and Embry's plates and delivered it to them, then went back for the tray, which I took upstairs. I nudged the door open with my hip and walked quietly over to Jake, who was lying on his back, the covers pushed down around his hips, revealing his muscular torso. One arm was slung above his head and the other was hanging off of the bed. He looked adorable! I moved over and sat down on the side of the bed, the tray on my lap and I brushed Jakes hair from his face.

"Jake?" I said, quietly. He squeezed his eyes and groaned slightly, then went back to snoring. "Jake? Jake, honey, wake up." I said, caressing the side of his face. He breathed in deeply through his nose and squirmed, then opened one eye slightly.

"Suze?" He asked, his voice thick. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and leaned up on his elbows. He squinted at me and I nodded, brushing my thumb over his cheek. "What time is it?" He asked. I glanced at the clock.

"Twenty to eleven." I replied. "I made you food?" I said, smiling softly. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, looking down at my lap.

"Whoa, thanks Suze." He said, smiling softly. He pulled himself up and stretched, rolled up the bottom of his pyjamas and I put the tray down on his lap.

"Not as much as last time, but I'll cook more in a little bit." I said. He leaned over and kissed me gently, then pulled away and started eating.

"Mmm, so good." He moaned, swallowing what he had in his mouth and shovelling in more. When he was finished, he gulped down his tea and put the tray on the dresser. "Thanks Suze, you're the best." He said, reaching over. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me up next to him so we were leaning on the headboard. "You look good in my shirt, but you're not wearing it right. Do you trust me?" He said, sitting up.

"Of course I do, Jake." I replied. He turned to face me and started undoing the buttons one at a time, from top to bottom and leaving only 2 closed to cover my boy-shorts, making me gasp and blush like crazy, but his eyes never left mine. "Much better." He sat back down next to me, throwing one arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I grabbed the top of the shirt and pulled it together to stop it from slipping and snuggled into Jakes side.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good, good. Longest I've slept in a while." He said, resting his cheek on my head. "What about you?" He asked.

"I didn't even know I was asleep. I close my eyes and I'm in the forest, I open them again and I'm tucked in bed with you."

"I could get used to this. Waking up and being able to hold you in my arms." He kissed me on my cheek and pressed the side of his face to mine. "I love you Suze."

"Me too, Jake. I love you too." I replied, turning my face to kiss him on the jaw. He looked down and captured my lips with his, lifting his hand and tracing my jaw.

"So perfect..." He whispered against my lips, before pulling away. "So, what's on the agenda today?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." I replied. As long as I was with Jake, I would do anything.

"Lets just...stay here then. Right here." He said, resting his cheek on the top of my head. He pulled me closer to him and accidentally brushed his leg against mine making me shiver slightly. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. "What are you shivering for?" he asked.

"You monster – your hairy legs are tickling mine!" I laughed, leaning down and tugging one of the hairs on his leg. "You're not a werewolf, you're a yeti!"

"Well, excuse me! I'm sorry I don't shave my legs for you!" He replied, flipping me onto my back and tickling my sides. I tried to push him off with my free hand which wasn't clutching my- no, _Jake's_- shirt together, but failed miserably, not moving him an inch. He kept on tickling mercilessly.

"Jacob! Nooooo!" I wailed, laughing so hard that a tear streamed down my face.

"Say sorry!"

"_Neveeeer_!"

"Say. Sorry." He repeated, laughing at me.

"No!" I shoved one last time, but unfortunately shoved too hard, pushing him off of me and myself off of the side of the bed. I landed with a loud thud on my stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs, so I rolled over and took a few deep breaths, my hand still keeping the shirt together.

"Whoa, Suze! You okay?" He asked, leaning over the side of the bed, looking down worriedly at me. The expression on his face sent me into a fit of breathless giggles. "I'll take that as a yes then." He sat up and gave me his hand, pulling me up into a seated position, and I rested my head on his knee, still laughing.

"That was funny." I said, standing up.

"I can't believe you're so ticklish." He replied, smiling. He stood up, kissed me on the forehead and then stretched, all of the bones in his arms, ribs and back popping. His eyes were closed, so I wasn't as embarrassed as I should have been when my gaze travelled from his face to the strong muscles in his arms, his chest and...oh, god. Jake didn't have a six-pack. He had an eight-pack. How many girls can say that about their boyfriends? Not many. But that'd mean that more people would try something with _My _Jake. Surprisingly, that sent a wave of anger through me, making my hands tremble.

"So!" I said, looking away quickly, a blush on my cheeks. "When are we meeting with the elders?" I asked, shuffling around the room, moving things around, trying to forget the fact that 1. Jake was by far the hottest male on earth and he was _mine_, and 2. My hands which were shaking. The possessiveness I felt towards him at the moment was almost scary – I felt like I wanted to have 'Property of Suze – Back away with your hands where she can see 'em' tattooed on him. It was seriously that bad.

"I don't know. I'll call Billy and see." He said, standing up and pulling at the drawstrings on his grey pyjama bottoms and retying them.

"Okay. Tell me when, I'll go cook something. Try and soften the blow that a dog imprinted with a cat." I said, making him smile. He walked over to the wardrobe where his bag was and pulled out his mobile and typed in Billy's number.

"Hey dad." He said, putting it on speaker phone. He put his finger over his lips at me and grinned. '_Don't let him know you're there'_ he mouthed to me.

"_Hey Jake. What's up?_" Billy asked.

"When should I meet you and the Elders with _her._" He asked, teasing Billy by not using a name.

"_Ah, the nameless imprint. Well. The Elders are all going to meet at Sams in about an hour. We'll be there for a few hours, so whenever's good for you." _He replied.

"Okay Dad, the Imprint," He said, laughing, "and I will meet you in an hour. Bye dad." He finished, hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply. "Well, you better get cooking, Suze! Go, go, go!" He cried, pumping his fist in the air and whacking his knuckles off of the ceiling making me laugh.

"Yes, boss!" I replied, saluting and sprinting out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, I'd cooked 3 large cottage pies and got dressed into a green tunic with faded jeans underneath and gladiator sandals, with the wooden bracelet Jake gave me, along with a pretty silver necklace.

Jake had gotten changed into a tight black tee-shirt and baggy jeans that hung low on his hips, and Quil and Embry had gotten into tracksuit bottoms and polo shirts, and had packed the cottage pies into Jake's car.

"Have you guys got everything?" I asked as I locked the house.

"Yeah." Quil replied, sliding into the back of Jakes car. Jake was stood beside me, looking up at the house.

"Why couldn't I have sat in the front? You know how small it is in the back of the Rabbit." Embry whined, cramming into the back of the rabbit with Quil.

"Because." Jake said in a voice that ended the conversation. I shoved the house keys in my jeans pocket and then straightened out the tunic that hung low on my chest, but not low enough to be called indecent. I walked over to the car and slid in the passenger seat, smirking back at Quil and Embry and then Jake slid in the driver's seat and started up the car.

The drive to Sams was short, and we were parked outside his house in 10 minutes. We got out and Quil and Embry grabbed onto the cottage pies, while Jake locked his car.

"Billy said he hasn't told anyone about you phasing, by the way. Neither did Sam. He wanted your permission first. He didn't tell them that you were my imprint either, so lets make it a surprise." Jake whispered in my ear. "And you look great, by the way." He pulled back, grinning. Quil and Embry walked over to Sams door and pushed it open, without knocking and Jake followed in after them, with me at the back.

"Quil, Embry, Jake." Old Quil greeted as I closed Sam's front door.

"Hey, grandpa!" Quil cried, laughing. "Suze cooked us these." He said as I walked into the room. Quil put the pies on the dining table and unwrapped the cling film. Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Sam, many of the wolves and some other elders were all crammed into the little room.

"Maybe we should go outside in the garden. It's too crammed in here." Embry said. Everyone mumbled their agreements and we all filed out into Emily's large, pretty garden.

"That smelled amazing, Suze!" Billy said, grinning at me. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek and patted his hand.

"I agree!" Old Quil said. "But Susanna, I don't think it would be appropriate you being here." Wow. Blunt.

"Well, I do." I said, smiling.

"Ah, I don't think you understand. There are some matters we need to speak about, that we can't when you're around."

"Of course you do. Like werewolves, and Jake imprinting." I said, nodding thoughtfully.

"She knows?" Old Quil asked, sounding irritated.

"Yeah. I know." I replied.

"But _why_ do you know. Who told you." He asked.

"A little birdie. Or, wolf, I should say." I said, smirking. Jake chuckled quietly. "I have my sources." I hinted, grinning. "So. Jake imprinting. Cool, huh."

"Yes. It is. This will produce even stronger werewolves. His children will most likely be some of the strongest wolves we would ever see." He said, sounding irritated. I tried – and failed – to control my laugh. "When will your imprint be arriving? That's the most important matter. Then we have to ask who told Susanna about the wolves."

"She's already here." Jake said, smiling proudly. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Then where is she, son? Where'd you hide her?" Billy asked. Jake nodded over to me.

"Suze?" Sue asked, shocked.

"You imprinted on Susanna?" Old Quil asked, turning to face me.

"Um...Oh, yeah! Surprise!" I cried, doing jazz-hands. I snorted and Quil, Jake and Embry started laughing.

"Susanna Burke." Old Quil said.

"Yes. I, Jacob Black, imprinted on Susanna Burke." He announced, earning slaps on the back and man-hugs from the rest of the pack. After they all congratulated Jake, they swarmed over to me, hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"So, you 'kind of' know the imprint, huh Suze?" Billy teased, wheeling himself over to me. I leant down and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you Susie, welcome to the family." He whispered in my ear before pulling away. I blushed slightly and Jake laughed on the other side of the room, making my blush deepen. Curse you, supernatural hearing!

"Yeah, Suze. Welcome to the family!" Jake repeated, making everyone laugh.

"Can we eat now?" Quil asked, licking his lips and sniffing the air.

"I'll go get plates." Emily said, scrambling back into the house. Sam followed after her and Jared walked around to the side of the house and brought back a fold-up table. As he was setting it up, Jake walked over to me and hugged me tightly, saying nothing.

"Susanna Black. I like the sound of that." Jake finally whispered into my ear a minute later, making me blush. He kissed me on my cheek once before pulling away and sprinting over to the fold up table where everyone else was hovering. After a minute, Emily walked over to me, 2 plates in her hand, 1 of which she held out for me.

"This," She said, as I took the plate, "Is _the_ best cottage pie I've ever had in my life. You have to show me the recipe."

"Of course!" I said, plopping down on the grass and tucking into the food. Emily sat down opposite me and we spoke for a while about food and recipes we knew that the other would like to try out.

"Suze, Bella just called." Jake said, walking over to me. "She's coming around."

"I hate her." I growled under my breath.

* * *

20 minutes later, Bella arrived, running as fast as she could to Jake, one arm in a cast. He hugged her lightly and then pulled away quickly, making her look a little shocked. I walked over to Jake and Bella and put a smiled, _trying_ to be civil. Even if I did hate her, Jake was still her friend – I wouldn't want insult Jake by insulting Bella.

"Hello Bella." I said.

"Hey, S-Suze." Bella mumbled.

For a while, I stuck with Jake, joking around and _trying_ to include Bella in the conversations, but apparently it wasn't good enough for her.

"Suze, can I talk to you?" She asked, grabbing my wrist and attempting to pull me away. I followed her around to the side of the house, where she spun to face me. "What is with you?!" She snapped.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Leave him alone! You're practically attaching yourself to his hip! Jake deserves better!" She whispered, angrily.

"Yeah. Which also translates to not you either, Bella." I said, smiling sarcastically. She stomped her foot and walked back to Jake, ranting about me. Spoiled brat. Who did she think she was? The Queen of England? She chose _Edward,_ therefore, Jacob is mine –_ and mine only. _I don't know how Jacob could even stand the thought of sharing Bella with Edward when he still liked her. I wanted to tear Bella apart at just the thought of her thinking she owned Jake. An angry shiver rolled down my spine, and I took a few deep breaths to clear my head. Then made my way back over to Bella and Jacob.

"What's wrong honey?" Jake asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I spat, glaring at Bella. Jake looked from me to Bella and back again, then sighed quietly.

"No, really, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Bella squeaked. Jakes hands started trembling by his sides and he took a long breath through his nose, his eyes closed. When he opened them, annoyance was written clearly over his face.

"What is wrong with you both? I want to know, and I want to know- Right. Now." He barked. A few heads turned this way, and Quil and Embry both took a few steps toward us, then thought better of it and stopped, speaking quietly to each other.

"I just- It's-" Bella stuttered, looking up at him fearfully with tears in her eyes. "Why are you shouting Jake? You've never shouted at me like that before."

"Sure, think that the world revolves around _you._" I snapped.

"Shut up Suze! This is all your fault anyway!" She cried. Jake grabbed both of our arms and pulled us around to the side of the house almost roughly, to avoid attracting even more attention to us. Bella started glaring at me and I glared back. If she kept acting like this, I was going to phase and maul her. I would. Honestly.

"That's it! You both need to get over whatever's got between you!" Jake roared, "Suze, stop encouraging her." Bella's eyes sparkled with satisfaction, a smug look on her face. It got wiped clean off when he rounded on her. "Bella, you need to stop treating Suze like that! First, you get your boyfriend to fucking _attack_ her, and when that's not enough, you start this now! Suze only acted civil towards you, and you still found something to nag at! Are you _serious_?! I guess you were right about one thing though – you and your bloodsucker boyfriend are perfect for each other, so will you leave my imprint alone!"

Bella was silent for a moment, tears streaming down her face, "Imprint? You just had to imprint with _her_ didn't you. Of all the people in the world, you had to get stuck with _her!_"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" I snapped. "You don't even know me, Isabella Swan, just leave. Me. _Alone_!" I screeched, shaking, tears welling up in my eyes. Jake started rubbing my back and stood in front of me.

"Shhh, shhh, its okay Suze, just walk away, come on, come on." Jake said soothingly, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Bella, who looked furious. After a second, he looked back to Bella over his shoulder, "I think you should leave."

"B-But Jake-!"

"Bella. Just go away." He snapped, turning back to me, slinging one arm over my shoulders and steering me back to the meeting. He sat down on one of the lawn chairs and pulled me sideways into his lap, tucking my head under his chin and rubbing my back with one hand and my arm with the other.

"M-maybe I should follow her." I said, sniffling and wiping my cheeks with the back of my hands. No tears had spilt, but my eyes were still wet. "She might punch a tree and blame me again."

"If she ever does that again to you, Suze, I swear on my life..." He grumbled something else, but I couldn't make out the words. "But are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I whispered.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry for shouting at you – I was just so mad that I could phase."

"It's okay Jake. We're okay." I wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed his jaw lightly.

"So, want to tell everyone about the kitty-ness?" He teased, poking my side.

"Okay."

"Everyone! There's something else that we need to talk about!" Jake shouted, bringing everyone's attention back to us.

"Dude?! You knocked her up already?!" Jared teased, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically making everyone laugh. I turned cherry-red at his comment. "Oh, god, she's blushing – you didn't, did you?! Dear god!"

"No he didn't!" I shouted, covering my face with one hand. Stupid boys.

"This is something including me...well...it includes most of us. Suze, take it away honey."

"Well, as you probably know by now...well, the pack knows...I too am a shape shifter." I said. Some of the elders started laughing, and some had silly grins on their faces.

"You're a funny one, girl! I'll give you that!" One of the elders shouted, making others laugh.

"Who said I was joking?" I asked.

"But you're not Quileute! You can't be a wolf!" Old Quil shouted.

"Who said anything about wolves?"

"Prove it!"

"Okay. Give me a second." I let go of Jake, getting up and ran into Emily's house, into her bathroom then stripped off and wrapped a towel around myself. When I got back to the garden, clad only in the towel, I received many wolf whistles from the pack. Old Quil nodded over at me, so I closed my eyes and thought about Bella, letting rage take over me, phasing as it did.

"The girl's not lying!" Old Quil cried, shocked. I let out a roar in reply. Jacob walked over to me and scratched behind my ears, making me purr loudly. Billy wheeled himself over too and pulled the towel off of my back and stroked my fur. My eyes fluttered shut and I lowered myself to the floor, purring loudly. Being stroked in cheetah form felt so good!

"Kitty!" A little girl cried. I opened one eye and found myself looking straight into the eyes of the little girl from Quil's mind. Claire, I think her name was. She patted me on the head and I smiled, licking her on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Claire-bear!" Quil cried, rushing over and scooping Claire into his arms, hugging her.

"Quil!" She replied, giggling and turning in his arms, reaching down to me. "I wanna see the kitty!" I let out a laugh that came out like a strange wheezy cough and then stood, grabbing the towel in my mouth and walking over to the forest, phasing back and wrapping the towel around me. I ran through the garden, winking at Claire and raced up to Emily's bathroom, changing back into my clothes and running back into the garden, snatching Claire out of Quils arms, making him growl at me.

"Claire! I've heard so much about you!" I cried, lifting her above my head and dancing around the garden, making her laugh.

"Who are you?" She asked, reaching out to me. I pulled her into a hug and spun quickly around in a circle.

"I'm Quil's friend, Suze, but seeing as you're my new best friend, you can call me kitty." I said, winking at her.

"You're the kitty?" She gasped, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! Meow!" I said, laughing. She reached out and pulled some of my long hair over my shoulder.

"You're hairs so lon

* * *

g!" She cried, pulling it over her head. I laughed and balanced her on my hip, pulling all of my hair over one side of my head and over hers, covering her black hair and replacing it with blonde hair longer than she is. "What do you think, Quil?" I asked, making Quil smile.

"I think she's very pretty." He replied, smiling and walking over to me, trying to pull her off of me. "Come on Claire, don't you want to play with your best friend?"

"I already am!" She cried back, wrapping her small arms around my neck and giggling.

"Ohh, Quil!" I cried, laughing. "You just got burned by Claire!" Quil frowned at me and walked away, throwing himself into a chair, making all of the pack laugh. "Chill, Quil!"

"Chill Quil!" Claire mimicked, making me snort and laugh loudly.

"Come on Quil, get over here you big oaf." He shook his head, so Claire called him and he came over instantly. I kissed Claire on her cheek and passed her over to Quil, whose face brightened immediately. He threw her up in the air and caught her, making her giggle. Smiling, I walked over to where Jake and Embry were sat and plopped down in the seat between them both.

"Is it just me, or is that the cutest little girl you've ever seen in your life?" I asked. Embry agreed, and Jake just grabbed my hand, giving it a little squeeze. Watching Quil and Claire play, I felt a twang in my heart. I'd always wanted to be a mother. Kids had always fascinated me. Having a child would just be perfect. Especially with-... I blushed. Paul called over Quil so he put Claire down on the ground and jogged over to Paul. Claire started running around the garden, chasing after a butterfly that had flew in front of her face.

* * *

**Du du du, read and review! (Does a little dance) =D**

**~Lozza**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hiiiii!!!**

**You remember when I said I did my maths GCSE? I god a B! I was only 9 marks off of an A but OH WELL! We only did about 10 weeks of learning for it. We're supposed to study it for 2 years. **

**Anywho, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight, but I do own Suze! And Sean!**

**

* * *

**

I watched her for 5 minutes, dancing around the garden trying to catch the butterfly, when I noticed something sticking out of the ground, like a brick. Claire was running towards it, and as she reached it, her foot snagged on it and she tumbled to the floor. In less than a millisecond, I was out of my chair and over to Claire who had just started crying. Sitting down on the floor, I pulled her onto my lap, rolling up her scuffed jeans up to her knee, which was scraped pretty badly and bleeding.

"Oh, Claire, shhh, shhh, it'll be okay. I'll make it better for you, okay?" I said, lifting her and taking her into the kitchen. Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily and Jake all raced in after me, looking worried.

"Claire!" Quil cried, a pained look on his face. He made a move to grab her but I blocked his path.

"Let me make it better first." I told him, turning back to Claire who was sat on the counter, crying. I turned on the tap and grabbed a rag, shoving it under the water stream and turned my attention back to Claire, wiping the blood off of her leg gently. When it was all clean, I grabbed the first aid box that was on the windowsill and opened it, grabbing a long bandage. I wrapped it carefully around Claire's knee and then pulled her hands lightly from her face. "I'll kiss it better now, okay?" I said and she nodded, tears still running down her face. I lowered my face and kissed her knee lightly and when I looked up, she had a smile on her face. "And, just for good measure," I grabbed a sticky hello kitty plaster and put it on over the bandage. "There you go, good as new!" I told her, lifting her up and sitting her on the side of my hip. "Are you all better now?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you still want a butterfly?"

"Yes." I handed her over to Quil who hugged her and I ran into the back garden, searching for a butterfly.

After 13 minutes of searching, I found a blue, green and pink butterfly perched on a tulip. Carefully, I lifted my finger over to it and scooped it up, happy that it didn't fly away and took it to Claire.

"Here you go Claire, a pretty butterfly!" I cried, as she reached out her hand. She outstretched one finger and I carefully moved the butterfly from my finger to hers.

"Emmie! Emmie! Butterfly!" She squealed, her eyes sparkling. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and around the side of the house.

"Suze..." He whispered, before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close and smashed his lips to mine. "You're amazing." He mumbled against my lips. I lifted my arms and tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. My heart was pounding in my chest and butterflies swarmed in my stomach. His lips were soft and warm on mine, but I could feel the power of the man they belonged to behind them. With his arm, he pulled me tighter to him, his hands gripping the bottom of my shirt and the other resting on my shoulder blade. Everything was turning foggy, apart from me and Jake, but when I felt Jake open his mouth slightly and his tongue prod my bottom lip, I pulled back sharply and then buried my face into his chest.

"Suze?" Jake asked, rubbing my back.

"Sorry." I squeaked, my face heating up. I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong? Did I do something..?" He asked. I looked up to find him looking worried and biting his bottom lip.

"I- uh...no. No, I just- you shocked me is all." I said, pulling my hands from his hair and wrapping my arms around his chest. He chuckled and buried his face in my hair, then pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I can _so_ tell you've never had a boyfriend before." He whispered, looking into my eyes. I blushed deeply. "And yet, I'm so glad you haven't."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented." I said, squinting. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again quickly and then pulling away just as fast.

"Hmm. Well. It depends on what way you look at it." He said, winking at me. "You're good, no- great, at what you do, but unfortunately, what you do isn't very much." Jake teased. I reached out and punched him on the arm. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to kiss other guys." I said, flicking my hair back and starting to walk back to the garden. I felt jakes hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back to him, wrapping his arms around the top of my arms and crushing me into a hug.

"Love you Suze." He said.

"Oh? Nice to know. I love me too." I teased. He kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek on the side of my head, smiling.

"Sure, sure. So, come on. Back to the party." He said, pulling away and hooking his arm around my waist.

"Party? I thought it was a meeting." I said, resting my head against his cheek.

"Yeah, well, same thing." He replied as we rounded the corner of the house.

"Su~uze! You have a text!" Quil shouted, running over and handing me back my phone. I'd forgotten he had that. I grabbed the phone and pressed the enter button to read the text.

'HI SUZE x ITS SEAN x CHECKIN I HAV THE RIGHT NO. x.' it read.

'HEY SEAN! U DO! WATS UP?' I texted back, as Jake sat down on one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap.

'NOTHIN x CAN WE MEET UP SOME TIME? x BORED WIVOUT U x'

'YH. K. ILL TXT DTAILS L8R!'

"He sends a lot of kisses." Jake noted, pulling me closer to him. He was looking at my texts over my shoulder?

"Yeah..." I replied, chewing on my bottom lip and snuggling into Jake.

"So, I didn't know you could be that...maternal." He said, kissing my shoulder.

"I've always wanted to be a mum. That's my secret dream." When I looked up at his face, he was smiling widely.

"Well, that's lucky for me, huh?" He said, making me slap his arm. "Hey! I'm just saying that you're hot, and if you want kids with me we'll get to-" I slapped him again. And again. And again. "-have-" I curled my hand into a fist and pounded on his strong shoulders, watching him wince at every hit. The other pack members were all staring at us – I could feel it. "-lots and lots-" I slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"You even finish that sentence Jake, and watch what I do to you." I hissed.

"-of little mini me's running around." He finished, grinning cheekily. I rolled my eyes and stood up, smiling sarcastically at him. "And sex." He added. That was all it took. I lunged for his throat, knocking him and the seat backwards, so we landed on the grass. I was trying to get my hands around his neck, but he grabbed my waist and lifted me up so that I couldn't reach him. All of the pack were laughing, knowing exactly what was said. Stupid boys. Stupid, moronic, smelly, oversexed boys. I swung at him once more, able to scratch the side of one of his cheeks slightly, but he flung me to one side, crawling on top of me and sitting on my stomach, pinning my arms down.

"I _will_ get you for that." I told him, blushing furiously and panting for breath. Not because Jake was heavy – because he most certainly wasn't – but because swiping makes you breathe faster than normal, getting you out of breath faster.

"Sure, sure." Jake said, grinning down at me. He kissed me on the nose, then I managed to roll over, pinning him to the ground.

"That. Is. It! I. Am becoming. A nun!" I screamed, pushing his shoulders into the grass and climbing off of him. I started storming around the house, but Jake jumped up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

"Aw, Suze, I'm only messin' with ya." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Come on, don't leave, stay, I'm only playing."

"Yeah. Of course you are." I replied, sarcastically and pulling his arms from around my waist. "I'm going to patrol. Later." Before he could protest, I sprinted into the forest and stripped, phasing and running.

I ran for an hour, before I felt others phasing.

_Hey, Suze!_ Seth thought cheerfully. _Sorry I couldn't be at the meeting before._

_No problem, Seth._ I replied, dodging a tree.

_Suze, I really am sorry about before._ Jake thought, sadly. _I was only playing._

_Mm-hmm._ I replied.

_What happened?_ Seth asked, curious. Jake showed Seth all of today, all of his feelings, thoughts and what happened. _Jake!_

_Wha-? I don't get it! What did I do?! _He thought, confused.

_She told you she wasn't used to all of that stuff and you pushed it! It's what? Suze's first relationship and you're already talking about...that on the second day! Imprint or not, obviously she's going to be upset; your acting like that's all you ever think about!_ Seth thought. The kid was smart, he's only 14 and is way more mature than Quil, Embry and Jake all mixed together. _Am I right Suze?_ I was too stunned to reply. The boy had gotten it in one.

_Oh god, yeah. I'm so sorry Suze, I wasn't thinking! Please, forgive me? _Jake pleaded, as he ran through the forest. We were easily around 8 miles apart, so it would take him about 2 minutes to get here.

..._Of course. I'm sorry for running._ I replied, slowing my run to a walk. Suddenly, I remembered my dad in a tutu one Halloween, making me laugh.

_Well, random. Cute, but random._ Jake thought, running faster.

_Well, I'll leave you guys alone. Should I take over in an hour?_ Seth asked. I agreed and then started focusing on my breathing, so I wouldn't think anything else. 5 minutes later, Jake came bounding up to me, rubbing his cheek against mine and rubbing his face against my neck in a weird hug.

_I'm sorry Suze._ He thought, honestly.

_It's fine. Forget about it._ I told him. He nodded.

_Come on, lets run._ He said. We ran in silence for a while, before Seth phased back, then we made our way back to Emily's house, where I left my clothes, where I phased back and pulled on all of my clothes and accessories.

"Suze?" Jake shouted, walking through some bushes, only wearing the jeans he had on before.

"Where'd your black tee-shirt go? I liked that. It suited you." I said, so he shoved his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the shirt. He winked and pulled it on, posing and then laughing at me. "Nice." I replied, turning and walking to the street. Jake caught up and started walking next to me.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked, bashfully.

"Sure." I replied, grabbing the hand he was holding out and lacing my fingers with his, swinging it between us. He matched every step of mine with a step of his, and we ended up at my house in a matter of minutes. "So, you coming in?" I asked.

He looked around before replying, "Yeah, sure." Then we made our way to the door, which was open.

"I'm pretty sure this was locked before..." I noted, pushing open the door. I stepped in, sniffing quietly before I noticed mum and dads suitcases on the stairs and heard them chattering over the TV in the living room. "Mum! Dad!" I called, pulling Jake into the living room, where mum and dad were sat, drinking tea. Mum was wearing a pretty green dress with her long wavy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and dad was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

"Hey angel, we're home!" Dad cried, standing up.

"Welcome back, but why are you home so early?" I asked.

"Grandma got better fast. It was only one of those 24 hour things. The silly woman's losing her mind – she was thinking she was fatally ill or something." Dad explained, then noticed mine and Jakes hands. "Got anything to tell us?" He asked, grinning widely.

"I- uh...yeah. Jake and I are going out now." I said, blushing.

"Aw, sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Mum cried, hugging me as tight as she could.

"I- yeah, well we're going to go hang out upstairs." I said, trying to get away before they would start pulling out the camera and starting embarrassing me. I pulled Jake to the stairs, but half way up, mum called me back. "Just...go make yourself comfortable." I told Jake, going back down the stairs to where mum was. "Yeah, mum?"

"Just..." She grabbed my hand. "Be careful." I choked slightly. "And leave your door open...no, actually, don't." She said, pulling her hand away, leaving a piece of paper in my hand. I opened it up and read the words quickly. '_For the sake of werewolf hearing. Be safe. I don't want grandkids yet!' _ I nodded, all of the colour rushing from my face and made my way upstairs.

"Whoa, Suze, you alright?" Jake asked, jumping off of the bed and over to me, resting one hand lightly on the top of my arm and tilting my chin up with the other. I nodded slowly. "No, you're not. What's wrong Suze?"

"Nothing, just...mum is so embarrassing." I managed to choke out.

"Why? What did she do?" I grabbed held up the note that mum gave me, pulling a disgusted face, not able to look him in the eye.

"Oh!" Jake cried, laughing loudly. I frowned and blushed, throwing it into the bin near my wardrobe and throwing myself down on my bed, shoving my face into the pillow. Jake sat down next to me, running his fingers through my hair and then lying down next to me, rubbing my back with one hand. I pulled my arms up and crossed them, resting them above my head and turned my face to the side, looking into his deep brown eyes. "Well, she just cares about you. Think of it this way; she accepts us, isn't that good?" He asked. I nodded slightly and then snuggled closer to him. Slowly, he wrapped one arm around my waist gently.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Well...do you still have those old photo albums?" He asked. I nodded and sat up, climbing over him and reaching under the bed, pulling out 2 large photo albums. Jake lifted himself off of the bed and onto the floor next to me, pulling one of the photo albums onto the floor and the other between us, so it was resting on one knee each and we flicked over to the first page.

Halfway through, there was a picture of a 7 year old me, stood up over Quil Jake and Embry who were all crying. That was the day when I beat them all up for stealing my cookies.

"I remember that." Jake said, running his finger over the photo, laughing. "You beat the hell out of us. Had bruises that lasted weeks!" I nodded, smiling and biting my lip.

It was a rainy day when that happened, and the guys and I were messing around in a pretty wooden shed, hiding out from the rain in Quils garden. The shed was pretty big, able to fit in a small table and chairs, as well as our toys, and I had snuck a packet of cookies from my house, which were on the table.

'_Touch my cookies, feel my fist!'_ I'd said, but the guys took no notice. As soon as my back was turned, they grabbed the cookies and ran out of the shed. I chased after then, tackling Embry to the ground and making him cry, then chasing Quil and Jake, tackling them both to the ground and taking back my cookies, then kicking both of them once, making them cry, too.

Billy and Jake's mum – Sarah – had came out wondering what all of the crying was about, so I told them, but instead of getting in trouble, they laughed. Billy had high-fived me and Sarah – an eager photographer – snapped a few pictures, then laughed.

'_Girl power, boys! When Suze tells you not to do something, don't do it, or this will happen!'_ She'd teased, helping the guys up and wiping some of the mud off of them. Sarah was an amazing woman. She was kind of my hero when I was younger. She taught me to be myself, and not worry about what others said – to live for today. She was a beautiful woman too, with incredibly long, bone-straight hair and copper coloured skin. Jake had inherited her soft brown eyes, high cheekbones and her straight nose. Paired with her amazing smile, one that was never forced, one that never changed, she was my version of a princess.

It was such a shame she had to die - at such a young age too. The car crash had killed her instantly, leaving a heartbroken Billy crippled for life. It was the 9th anniversary of her death soon, sometime this week. Jake and the twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were very young at the time too, too young for losing their mother. Jake was 7 and the twins about 4 or 5 years older. When I was little, Rachel and Rebecca wanted me to hang out with them, but I preferred hanging around with the guys. They didn't really like me much for that.

"I'm glad you still have these." Jake whispered, turning the page. In the middle of the page was a kind of family portrait. It was of the guys and I with all of our parents and siblings. Right in the middle was Sarah, with me on her shoulders, Jake in front of her, one hand on his 7 year old shoulder and Quil and Embry on either side of her, with the rest of our family all around us. "Its 9 years on Friday." He whispered.

"Yeah. I miss her." I replied, quietly.

"Me too, honey. Me too..." He said, kissing my cheek and pulling the photo album off of his lap. Letting go of my hand, he stood up and stretched, then pulled me up. "I gotta go now." He whispered.

"Okay." I replied, following him out of the room and downstairs. He said goodbye to my parents then walked outside, standing on the porch. "I'll call you later, Suze." He said, turning to face me. He stood there for a second, then took a deep breath. "Suze?" he breathed.

"Yes, Jake?" I whispered

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. I nodded and he stepped closer, lifting his hand and running his finger around my jaw. Delicately, he pressed his lips to mine, then pulled away smiling lovingly at me. "I'll call you later." He repeated, smiling and then turning, running into the forest. I smiled slightly and lifted my fingers to my tingling lips, turning and closing the door then walking into the living room, smiling happily.

"So, Susie, I want to know all about it." Mum said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me down into the chair. When I didn't budge, she huffed and let go, sitting back in the chair and folding her arms. With a smile, I sat down next to her, resting my head on her shoulder and started explaining.

An hour later, I had told her _everything._ She was practically grinning from ear to ear, and shaking with excitement.

"Aw, Susie! I'm so happy for you!" She cried, turning to hug me. "Aww, my not-so-little girl's growing up!" She cried, kissing my hair. "So, come and make dinner with me, come on!" She cried, standing up and rushing to the kitchen. Rolling my eyes, I pulled myself up and followed after, to find her pulling out cake ingredients.

"A cake?" I asked. She clapped and nodded.

"Yep! We have to make a cake to celebrate and...let's just skip dinner today. I just want cake." Mum admitted, making me laugh loudly.

"Okay, mum. In that case, let's make 3." I told her, making her eyes light up.

2 hours later, we'd baked 3 sponge cakes with butter cream in the middle, and white icing all around the rest of them, with piped on flowers around the edges and a huge piped on flower in the middle of them on large white plates.

"Perfect!" Mum cried, grinning widely. She pulled her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and stretched her arms. "I could just...gobble this all up!" She told me, making me laugh again.

"Go on then! One's mine, ones dads and the other's yours!" She chuckled madly and grabbed one of the cakes, grabbing a spoon and rushing into the living room. I grabbed mine and dads cake and spoons, and took it to the living room, where dad was sat, gave him his cake and sat down next to him, inhaling my cake. I was finished when mum and dad had barely started theirs.

"Tish ish reawwy gewd." Dad said around a mouthful of cake, making mum scold him. I patted my stomach then stood and stretched.

"Ah...best cake ever." I said, smiling.

"Of course it is!" Mum replied, as the phone rang. I ran to the kitchen, dropping the plate and spoon into the sink and pulled myself up onto the counter, answering the phone.

"'Lo?" I asked. Please be Jake, please be Jake.

"_Hey honey!_" Jake replied. Thank you!

"Hey Jake." I replied, biting my bottom lip.

"_I miss you._" Jake said.

"I miss you too, Jake..." I whispered.

"_So, I was talking to Billy before, he's ecstatic that you're my imprint. So, will you come over later? Billy's best friend, Charlie Swan's coming over to watch the game, and I don't want to be bored."_ I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"Hmm, I don't know, Jake. What's in it for me?" I teased, smiling widely.

"_Time spent with your best friend and boyfriend? And a chance to make another man love you to pieces? You know everyone else in La Push loves you, now you get to start on Forks!_" He said, and I heard Billy chuckle in the background.

"Okay Jake, sure! Next step, world domination!" I shouted, loud enough for Billy to hear it, making him laugh loudly. I heard my parents laughing too in the living room.

"_Great! I'll take that as a yes, then! I'll pick you up in 10 minutes! Bye Suze, I love you!_" He cried.

"'Kay Jake, see you in 10! Love you too!" I replied, hanging up. I turned and ran upstairs to my room, kicking the photo albums back under the bed and brushing through my hair quickly, before rushing to the stairs. Would I be able to jump all the way down the stairs? Not one at a time but all at once? I swung my arms back, crouching, tensing the muscles in my legs then sprung, flying through the air, before landing safely, softly, at the bottom of the stairs, hardly any noise made. "And that's 10 points for Susanna Burke! Thank you, thank you!" I cried, bowing to my non-existent crowd.

"Who are you talking to, love?" Mum cried from the living room.

"Myself!" I replied.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity!" Dad shouted.

"Dad, I turn into a big cat and hear peoples voices in my head, _I'm already insane!_" I noted, laughing loudly as a knock sounded on the door. I leaned over and pulled open the door, revealing a happy looking Jake, and as soon as I set my eyes on him, my heart started pounding and my mouth went dry, but automatically curved up into a smile. "Hey Jake!" I cried, running over to him and jumping into his arms.

"Hello, my insane girlfriend." He teased, laughing. He heard that? "You ready to go?" I nodded and pulled away, then walked to the living room, telling my parents I would be back later and joined Jake outside again.

"So, we walking?" I asked.

"Well, I'm walking, you're not." He replied, lagging behind. I turned my head, before feeling his head between my knees and his shoulders make my legs collapse, then stand up straight so I was sat on his shoulders, holding my calves so I didn't fall off.

"I've not been picked up like this in years!" I cried, giggling and running my fingers through Jakes hair. It had grown slightly longer, now just really shaggy and messy around his face. It looked really good on him.

"Mmm..." He hummed. "That feels good."

"I know." I replied, running my fingers through his hair again.

7 minutes later, we arrived at Jake's house. I hopped off of Jakes shoulders and stretched out my legs, then notices the police cruiser parked up by the house.

"Don't worry, that's Charlie's. He's the Police Chief in Forks." Jake explained. I nodded and followed him up to the house, where he opened the door and pushed me in.

"Suze? Jake? That you?" Billy cried from the living room. I strolled in, smiling.

"Hello Billy! And I'm guessing your Chief Swan. Pleased to meet you." I said, holding out my hand and shaking his hand. "I'm Susanna Burke, but people call me Suze."

"Suze? As in Suze who broke Bella's wrist?" He asked, turning a little red in the face.

"I didn't mean for that to happen-"

"Like hell you didn't!"

"-Bella slapped me and broke her wrist on my face. I have witnesses who can prove that. There's Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé and then Seth and Leah Clearwater." I listed. The colour drained from his face slightly and he nodded, still looking wary. "I swear to you Chief Swan, I did not hurt your daughter in any way intentionally." I swore. Well...I _almost_ gave in to the urge of mauling her at the meeting, but he didn't need to know that.

"Okay. Well, nice to meet you Suze." He said, smiling slightly. I grinned in return, looking at the man closer. He had short brown hair and a moustache, with a long slim face and big brown eyes. He was pretty handsome for his age.

"You're pretty handsome, you know." I told him, making him blush. "I see where Bella got her looks."

"Thanks, Suze. Your pretty pretty yourself." He replied, blushing more.

"Hey Charlie! Hitting on my girlfriend already, hm?" Jake teased, walking into the room and grinning at Charlie.

"Hey Jake, so you and Suze, huh?" He asked. I sat down next to Jake smiling and he turned to me.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand in his. "Yeah, Charlie."

"Then why did you ask her if you could hold her hand?" Charlie asked, chucking.

"Because I'm trying to be a gentleman." Jake said, proudly, making me snort and laugh loudly.

"Jake. I've known you all of my life. You don't need to be a gentleman. I like you for you, not you for your Edward impressions." All of the men laughed at that.

"Fine then." He said, standing up. He pulled me up too, then lifted me over his shoulder. "Me Jake; you Suze! Jake kidnap Suze – make slave!" He said, reciting the words from school last year, making me laugh hard.

"Add some stubble and you'll be the perfect caveman again!" I cried, laughing and pounding on his back lightly. Charlie and Billy were both laughing at us, but laughed more when Jake dropped me – upside down – on the couch, so I was sat on my shoulders and my legs were up the wall. "Nice ceiling Billy." I said, laughing. Jake grabbed my ankles and lifted me up so I was upside down. I hugged his right leg so I wouldn't fall.

"Say I'm gentlemanly," Jake said, "and I'll put you down."

"Jakes a caveman, roar." I teased, pinching his leg. He dropped me, but I managed to reach out my hands so I was doing a handstand instead. "See, you just dropped me Jake. You're lucky gravity and I are friends – if we weren't, you'd be dead by now." I said, falling back and standing up straight.

"Ah, so, when did you two meet?" Charlie asked.

"When we were born. Jake, Quil, Embry and I have always been best friends, always doing everything together. I always had a crush on Jake, but didn't tell him, and realised I was in love with him last Christmas. He's only just noticed recently though. Thankfully, he feels the same as I do. I had to tell him how I felt first though." I explained, as Jake sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me on the cheek quickly and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers.

"How did you tell him?" Billy asked.

"Well, we were at the beach, me and the guys, and Jake and I went for a walk. I told him that seeing as he had experience in the 'in love with my best friend' department, I asked him for advice, but I lied and said I was in love with Embry. He pushed me in Embry's direction, telling me that "_I deserve to be happy_" So I turned and told him I lied. Then...I kissed him." I explained, blushing. Jake grinned and buried his face in my neck, chuckling, then pulled back slightly and licked all the way from the bottom of my neck up to my cheek, making me laugh. "Jake! Gross!" I cried, wiping the saliva trail with my hand and laughing.

"Yeah, Jake. Very gentlemanly." Billy teased. Both him and Charlie were both laughing at us.

"Yum, yum. Suze tastes yummy." Jake said, nuzzling my neck, smiling.

"Well, are you guys hungry? I can cook for you if you want, or is it Pizza for your dinner?" I asked.

"Oh Charlie, it's so nice to have a girl around the house. You haven't actually tasted food until you've tasted Suze's." Billy complimented. I smiled.

"So, any preferences?" I asked.

"No fish." Jake said.

"Anything." Charlie added.

"Something yummy." Billy teased, rubbing his stomach.

"Okay, okay." I said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Pulling some ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards, I started chopping, peeling and boiling.

"Charlie seems to like you." Jake said, walking into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "What you cooking?"

"It's a surprise. Without fish." I was cooking oven baked ratatouille with honey glazed chicken. It was a really tasty, yet healthy dish and it only took half an hour to cook. After I was finished with preparing that and it was in the oven, I started making an apple and blackberry crumble.

Half an hour later, I pulled the main dish out of the oven and put it on plates.

"Suze! Is that nearly ready yet? It smells amazing!" Billy shouted. I grabbed cutlery and the 4 plates, balancing them on my arms and then walked into the living room, having the men their plates and cutlery. Billy took a bite first and then grinned. "This is probably one of the best you've cooked." He said, digging in.

"This is great!" Charlie complimented. "You have to give me the recipe. Bella would love this."

"Of course." I said, happily, giving Jake his plate. He dug in immediately making me laugh, so I sat down next to Jake and ate quickly.

15 minutes later, we were all finished, so I took everyone's plates in the kitchen and dished up the crumble, bringing it into the living room.

"I made a lot, and it freezes for up to 3 months, so that should do you well." I told Billy as he took a bite of the crumble. When I was halfway through mine, I was absolutely stuffed. "You want the rest of this Jake?" I asked, "I'm stuffed. I had cake about 10 minutes before you called." I said, laughing.

"Sure." Jake said, so I handed him my plate, laughing at him when he scoffed it all.

The rest of the night, we all watched the baseball game and talked. It was pretty fun, but the time for me going home came fast.

"Well, guys, I think I should go now. I'm pretty tired. Still recovering, you know?" I said, standing and stretching.

"I'll walk you home." Jake said. "I'll go get you a jacket." He shot out of the room.

"It was so nice to meet you Suze, when you have them, give the recipes to Billy and I'll come down and get them." Charlie said, standing up and shaking my hand. I leaned over and kissed his cheek too, making him blush, then leaned down and hugged Billy, kissing him on the cheek too.

"It was nice to see you both, I'll see you around." I told them, smiling. I walked into the hallway, where Jake was stood, a navy blue hoodie in his hands. I took it gratefully and pulled it on over my head, and walked home with Jake, hand-in-hand, more happy than I'd been all my life.

* * *

**So, I think I may have found my Suze! The image is on photobucket, and I dont know the person who the photo is of. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind me using it =/ I dont know. If thats like...not allowed, PLEASE TELL ME! I dont want to be sued T.T Just replace the dots. And if there is a problem, it can be taken down right away! Just tell me! And to view it, change the (dot)s into .'s. Theres only 3.**

**http://media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/blonde%20blue%20eyes/Taniufa/SDC10349(dot)jpg?o=106**

**Read and review please!**

**~Lozza**


	25. Chapter 24

**7340 words, not including Authors notes! I hope y'all like this chapter. I got a bit stuck on it, but I did my best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight, but I do own Suze, Suzes family, Sean and any other characters that aren't in Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

After meeting Charlie, the days passed quickly. 8 long days had passed, and thankfully, it was finally the end of Friday. My time was occupied a lot with school and homework – most of which I didn't do – and patrolling, which was very tiring. After I had patrolled, I would come home for a late dinner and then go to sleep immediately, having to get up at 6am anyway, so really, between school, homework, patrolling and sleeping I only really had an hour of free time.

Jake understood, of course. He said that I shouldn't have to patrol as much, there's only 6 of us, Sam's pack is bigger, they should patrol more, so we didn't have to. He was always around during my free time, sometimes playing, sometimes talking and sometimes just sitting with me, he was happy with whatever we did as long as he was with me. Jake was the perfect boyfriend. He called me beautiful every day, always holding my hand or kissing me, always telling me he loved me.

In school, all of the girls were jealous of Jake and I. Most of the male population of the school was jealous too, but some of them would come up to us and tell us how perfect we look together – which was sweet. When I got back, people were asking how I got my hair to be so long, after it being so short. I told them that I had a really good hairdresser called Alice, who braided my hair and then styled it so that it looked short, but was just actually braided. Everyone believed the lie, thankfully.

When Jake patrolled with me, we would just run in silence, just feeling what each other felt, seeing what each other saw. I think during the times we patrolled together, we had only had one conversation, about the alpha-ness. We were joking around, and I'd told him that he's like the alpha male of the group and I'm like the alpha female. Surprise, surprise, as soon as I thought that, there was a shift in the pack, and Jake and I became equals. When I told everyone about it – that there were now 2 alphas in the pack, me _and_ Jake – they had all cheered. It was easier this way. We didn't have to worry about arguing, because Jake agreed with whatever I said, so it worked out pretty well.

My dad and I had gotten closer too. We would always laugh and talk before school, and he would help me with my homework, and then make sure I was fed after patrolling. He '_can't believe his little girls doing so much for the community'_ and whenever we're out and about, he would walk around, proud, holding my hand or linking my arm. He would boast to everyone in La Push, especially the elders, about how proud he was, and how lucky they were to have me living in La Push. It was pretty sweet actually.

I managed to rent out the restaurant, to Sean of all people. He said that he would like to do whatever he can for me, to repay me for helping him in the forest that time, so he rented it for twice as much as I asked for and gave all of the profit to me. Sean turned out to be a great guy.

By the time weekend came around, I was ecstatic; this week had turned out really well. Now for sleep...

"Weekend at last!" I cried, Friday afternoon, just getting home from school.

"Welcome home, angel!" Dad shouted from the living room. Grinning, I dumped my bag on the floor and walked into the living room, throwing myself down on the couch, and stretching out. "Have a nice day in school?" He asked.

"As if. School sucks. I slept through most of the lessons."

"You shouldn't do that. But I'll forgive you. If you ever just want a day off of school, just say so. Catch up with your sleep. Relax. Whatever, just ask." Dad said. Dad was cooler than I thought.

"Thanks Dad. I appreciate it." I said, rolling onto my back and yawning, one leg and one arm falling off of the couch. As soon as my eyes drifted shut, there was a loud knock at the door.

"You stay here, sweetie, I'll get it." Dad told me. I opened one eye just in time to see him walking out of the room, then closed it again.

"Suze, get up! Jeez, we come around to see if you wanna go to the beach with you and your half asleep on the couch!" Embry shouted, poking my stomach. I opened one eye and glared at Embry, who was in swimming trunks and a white shirt, with a beach bag in his hand, even though it was only the end of January, and freezing cold.

"Yeah, Suze. Get up, get up, get up!" Quil cried.

"Yeah, Suze! Up, up, up!" Claire cried, giggling.

"_Noooooo..._" I groaned, flinging one arm up over my face. "_Please._" I added, hoping it would sway them.

"Suze, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Embry threatened. I lifted my legs and then kicked them back down again, flipping so I was stood up on the floor near the door of the living room then walked up the stairs sluggishly, walking to my room and locking the door.

"Or we can do it my way." I told him, crawling into bed, falling asleep immediately.

I was woken up being thrown into freezing cold water. My eyes snapped open and I swum up to the surface, spluttering and coughing.

"What the f-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Suze!" Quil scolded.

"I was going to say ferret!" I lied, swimming up to the sand and rolling onto my back, my chest heaving, sucking in air.

"You could have killed her, moron!" Jake shouted at Embry, who was laughing hard on the sand.

"What part of 'I just want to sleep' do you not understand?" I shouted, angrily. I was shaking violently on the sand, clenching my fists so hard that my nails were cutting into my palms, drawing blood. Quickly, I rolled over and pushed myself off with my hands, running into the forest, just making it before phasing. Stupid boys. I'd barely slept this week, why wouldn't they just let me be? I sprinted home, ignoring Leah who was in my head and jumped through my parent's window, walking into my room and phasing back, pulling on some pyjamas quickly and crawling back into bed. Unfortunately, I was still dripping wet, so sleep wasn't coming easily. Tensing my jaw, I screamed into my pillow, then jumped out of bed, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower, undressing again and sitting down in the bathtub, letting the warm water, which was at the hottest heat wash over me.

When I was finished, I stepped out of the bathtub and turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and walking back to my room, where the guys and Claire were sat on my bed.

"Go away." I growled loudly.

"Aw, come on Suze, have a little fun!" Embry cried. My fists started shaking.

"Quil, cover Claire's eyes." I told him. He did as I said. Finally, someone listened to me. I stuck up my middle finger at Embry, then grabbed the towel again, so Quil removed his hand from Claire's eyes. "Now, all of you, leave." I told them.

"Aw, but Suze-" Embry whined.

"Leave. Now." I growled. Quil stood up with Claire in his arms and walked over to the door slowly, pouting. I bared my teeth and growled loudly, which made him move faster. Embry stood up and walked over to me, looking down at me, then pulled me into a strong hug.

"We'll call you later Suze." He said before putting me down again and walking out of the room with Quil.

"Suze..." Jake said, walking over to me, lifting my face with his fingers. "What's wrong?" With the other hand, he ran his fingers through my wet hair.

"I'm tired." I replied, fighting off a yawn.

"Why? Haven't you been sleeping?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I couldn't sleep." When Jake was there, I would fall asleep in minutes, but I missed his warmth, his smell, just..._him._ Without him there, I would worry.

"Ah...well, how about you come to the beach with us, I'll take your patrol tonight, and then I'll sneak in your window tonight, I'll make sure you fall asleep." He asked. I nodded slowly, then smiled up at him. "Now get changed, I'll wait out here for you." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. I pulled on a sports bra and underwear and grey sweats and then opened the door again. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs, then picked up a comb and told me to sit on the floor so he could comb through my hair. After he was finished, he called Quil and Embry's phones and told them to come back, so they did, and we went to the beach.

"Sorry for waking you like that." Embry said, grabbing the hand that wasn't occupied by Jakes and swinging it between us.

"Its okay. Sorry for shouting." I replied.

"Now, that's _not _okay." He teased, poking my side. "But I'll forgive you anyway."

"Ohhh, so generous." I said, sarcastically. Claire ran up to me, the bottom of her jeans slightly damp and tugged on the sweats I hadn't changed out of. I leant down, letting go of both of the guys hand and picked Claire up, resting her on my hip. "What's up butterfly?" I asked, her, poking her nose, making her laugh.

"Wiwl you pway with me, Kitty?" She asked, poking my nose back.

"Sure." I replied, putting her back down. I crouched low to the floor and grinned wickedly. "Run." I growled, making her eyes widen. She turned and ran, so I pounced at her, just missing when she took a sharp left. When I pounced again, I fell short of a foot, but when I pounced at her the third time, I caught her and curled her up into a little ball, hugging her to my middle before landing with a splash in the water. I looked up at her from underwater then heaved us out of the water, both of us laughing loudly. "Quils going to kill me if you get sick, so don't get sick, okay?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously then pushed my wet fringe up off of my forehead, so it was sticking straight up.

We played in the water for a half hour, before Quil decided it was time to take Claire home.

"C'mon Claire, Auntie Emily will be mad when she see's you all soaked." He said, walking over to me and Claire who were both lay on the ground, her on my stomach. He reached down and lifted her up gently and then waved at Embry, Jake and I and then walked away, heading to Emily's house.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked, standing up and brushing the sand off of my wet skin and clothes.

"Well, we could go get something to eat. Or we could go to Port Angeles?" Jake said. "Or we could ditch Embry and we could do both."

"Yeah, yeah, I know when I'm not wanted; see you 'round Suze." Embry said, nudging Jake with his shoulder and hugging me quickly, then turning and running after Quil and Claire.

"Finally, we're alone." Jake said, walking over to me and pulling me close to him. He rubbed his cheek against mine then smiled. "So, Port Angeles, what do you say?"

"Not today. Soon though. Promise." I said, resting my forehead against his.

"Aw...fine. But we have to make it a date." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sure. But now can we just...relax?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, anything for you Suze." He said, pulling me down onto the sand with him. "What time does patrol start?"

"Hmm...4 till 8." I mumbled, resting my head on his chest and pressing myself closer to his side.

"We've got 10 minutes." He told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards him. "Why don't we get you home, huh?" He said after a few minutes. He stood up, pulling me up with him and grabbed my hand, leading me back to my house.

We arrived at 3:59, so Jake was a minute early for patrols.

"Suze, when you get in, change into jammies and get a hot drink, yeah? I want you to get a good nights sleep tonight, so you better be _really_ tired. Even you can't pull off the purple bags under your eyes." He teased, hugging me to his chest. I took in a deep breath of his scent – cinnamon, pine, earth and something just..._Jacob_ – and then nodded into his chest. "Okay, well, I'll be here at 8. Leave your window open." He whispered into my ear, pulling away slightly, kissing my nose and then running off into the forest. I turned and walked into the house, running up to my room and finding my favourite pair of matching pyjamas – pale blue, cotton, with monkeys and 'Cheeky Monkey!' written on them. I pulled them on and then grabbed my bed covers, then took those downstairs, curling up on the rocking chair and watching TV with dad. After an hour of my dad's cartoons, I turned on the wii and started playing the legend of Zelda that dad got me.

By the time 8 came around, I was half asleep, controlling Epona, the horse. When I glanced at the clock, I saved it quickly and turned it off, then grabbed my covers and walked upstairs into my room, opening my window, then sitting back down on the bed, my head in my hands.

"Oof, Suze? You alright, honey?" Jake asked, climbing in through the window, then rushing over to me, kneeling on the floor in front of me. He grabbed my wrists gently and pulled them from my face, and I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Aw, you're shattered." He said, turning my hands over and kissing both of my palms. "But lets see if you can get to 9, okay? Then you'll definitely get some sleep." I nodded and he pulled me up. "Why don't we get some food then, hm? I'll climb back out the window and go to your front door. Meet you there." He said, kissing my forehead and climbing back out the window.

Less than a second later, I heard a knock on the door, and my mum shouting 'I'll get it!'.

"Hello Mrs. Burke." I heard Jake say. I walked out of my room and started making my way down the stairs.

"Hey Jake. What happened to just calling me Kate? Scared of us because your dating our daughter?" Mum teased, poking his nose. "Ah, I cant believe you 2 are growing up so fast. I remember when you were just this big," She bent down and held her hand just above her knee, "and were still making mud pies and sandcastles. You're still running around shirtless, though!"

"Yeah." Jake agreed, chuckling and then holding his arms out to me, like a little kid wanting to be picked up by his mum. I walked over to his and wrapped my arms around his bare chest and he did the same. "Hey Suze." He said, burying his face into my hair.

"Hey Jake." I replied, sleepily.

"Mm, well, I want you out of the house by 11, okay Jake?" Mum asked, sternly but still kindly.

"Of course Kate. I'll probably be gone before then. Suze looks like she's gonna drop unconscious any second." He teased, Eskimo kissing me.

"Aww, you 2 are just too cute!" Mum squealed. "Well, I'll leave you 2 alone now." She said, scurrying into the living room.

"Come on, what would you like to eat? I'll even help you cook it." he said, pulling me into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "There's leftovers, or we can make Spaghetti Bolognese, or Ravioli, or lasagne. I'm in the mood for something Italian."

"Spaghetti sounds good." I told him, my words slurring slightly. I rubbed my eyes and then grabbed a hair tie from the hook on the wall and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

We got together all of the ingredients and started cooking, and when we were finished 45 minutes later, we dished it up and took it to the dining room.

"This is good." I murmured, after taking a bite of the spaghetti Bolognese. "Much better than when I just make it myself."

"Aw, thanks Suze." Jake said, grinning at me. He twirled the spaghetti on his fork and then made a show of slurping it up, making me laugh a little. "After this, bedtime." Jake said, sternly. The effect was lost with the sauce all around his mouth.

"Ah, Jake? You have a little something there..." I said, pointing all around his mouth. He opened his mouth and then licked his lips dramatically, making me laugh loudly. Sometimes Jake was just so silly.

"Is it gone?" He asked, grinning widely. I nodded and then finished off the spaghetti. "This was really good. We have to cook together more often." He noted, standing up and grabbing our plates. "Well, time for me to go." He said, loudly, then quieter, added, "Leave open your window. I'll be right in." Quickly, he turned and walked out of the dining room, pulling me along with him and stuck his head into the living room, saying goodbye to my parents and then opening the front door.

"See you in a sec." I said, right before he pulled me into a huge hug, then kissed my cheek.

"Be right there." He said, walking around the house. I closed and locked the door, then went to my parents.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I said, kissing my mum and dad on the head.

"Night sweetie. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Mum said, smiling.

"Ha! No bed bugs would even dare to bite my little chickadee." Dad said. I nodded and turned, walking up the stairs and then walking into my room, closing the door behind me and then opening the window again, letting Jake in.

"Come on, bed." He said, pulling me over to the bed. He lay down and then pulled me down on top of him, running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back, kissing me on the top of my head. "Night, night, Suze. Sleep now, honey." He said, pulling me closer to him and rubbing my back more.

I was asleep in seconds, but not before I heard Jake say, "I love you, Susanna Burke."

"Susanna Burke! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I heard my mums voice cry, ripping me from my dreams. There was a huge difference from when Jacob said my name and my mum said my name. Jake's way made me smile. My mum's way made me grimace.

"Sleeping." I replied, reaching for Jake who had just thrown himself out of the bed.

"You're having Jacob sleep in your _bed?!_" She shouted. I groaned and opened one eye, looking around the room, finding a startled looking Jake and an angry looking mum.

"Mum." I said getting out of bed. "Fully dressed." I gestured to my clothes and then to Jake, "Fully – well...fully for him dressed. Now, can you leave me alone so I can sleep?"

"Susanna! Don't you dare act so short with me!" She roared, taking a step closer to me, wagging her finger in my face. "I _trusted_ you."

"Yes mum. And I've done nothing to ruin that. I've not been sleeping properly; I can't when Jake isn't around; so I asked Jake to stay. Did you not see me yesterday? I looked like the living dead. I still probably do." I explained, rubbing my eyes. She seemed to deflate when I said that, and actually take in our appearances.

"I- um..."

"Kate, trust me, we didn't do anything. I swear it, wait...did I even kiss you yesterday?" Jake asked, frowning slightly. I shook my head. "Aw, I'm sorry Suze." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"You swear it? Both of you?" She asked sternly, still frowning. We both did and then she let out a breath, smiling widely. "Good. Now, if you're going to have Jake sneak into your room at night, at least lock the door. Maybe that way, you wont get caught." She said. I nodded. "Good, good. Now, go back to bed. I'll check to make sure your sleeping sometime. Don't lock it."

"Mhm...." I mumbled, already half asleep on my feet, as mum left the room. When I swayed, Jake wrapped an arm around my waist, chuckling.

"I think by bed, she meant actually go to bed and sleep, not just sleep where you are."

"Okay." I said, walking over to the bed and collapsing on it. I grabbed a handful of Jakes jeans and tugged him over and onto the bed, then snuggled into his side. "Thanks for staying." I said, listening to his heart, which started beating faster when I kissed his side. "You know, I never got that, you know. Why parents are fine with their kid having their girlfriend or boyfriend over in their room, on their bed in the daytime, but then, when its night time its suddenly the worst thing they could possibly do."

"Yeah. You have a point." He said, chuckling and rubbing my side. The shirt was lifting slightly and after a minute, it was exposing all of my waist. "You have really smooth skin." He noted, running his fingers over the exposed skin, making me shiver. "It's a very pretty colour too." He said, rolling onto his side and pushing me lightly into my back, resting his hand on my stomach. His skin was dark against mine. I'd always been jealous of Jakes skin – it was such a rich, beautiful colour. He trailed his finger up and around the bottom of my ribs, then down the side of my stomach, over my muscles then around the waistband of my pyjama bottoms. "All mine."

"Mm-hmm." I agreed, my eyes fluttering shut. Jake continued to run his finger over my stomach and waist, and after the 3rd loop, he pushed my shirt up more, running his fingers over my ribs.

"Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to be able to get you, you know..." He whispered, kissing my shoulder, running his finger back down my stomach. "I can't believe that your mine." Something like a purr escaped my throat, and when I opened one eye slightly, I found Jake smiling. He lifted himself up slightly, then crawled over me, so I was pinned underneath him. "Suze?" He asked, his mouth less than an inch from mine. I nodded slightly, then he pressed his lips gently to mine. The kiss was so full of love it was unbelievable, it made my heart pound and butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"Mmm...Jake..." I whispered against his lips. He smiled slightly, then grabbed my hand in one of his, weaving our fingers together. I looped my other hand around his waist and pulled him closer to me, his warm stomach touching mine, igniting a small fire in my stomach. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, but this time, I didn't pull away.

After a minute, he pulled away, both of us panting for breath. But he didn't stop. No, he just moved onto my jaw and neck.

"Jake." I whispered, running my hands down his back, feeling all the muscles twitch and tense beneath my hands.

"Suze...I love you." He breathed, taking his hand from my face and running it down the side of my body. "Suze...s- _crap!"_ He hissed, rolling off of me and smoothing down my shirt, pulling me close to him. "_Pretend to be asleep_." He whispered. I closed my eyes and held my breath to stop from panting, as the door creaked open slightly. I heard someone else in the room, but they left after a second or 2, so let out the breath I was holding.

"Was that mum?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah. But, god, Suze. That was just...wow." He breathed, burying his face in my hair and pulling me closer. "You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." I replied, putting my hand on my stomach and pressing, as if it would put out the flames. "What time is it?"

"8. Quarter past, actually." He whispered, kissing my neck. "How awake are you?"

"God, I couldn't sleep now if I wanted to." I replied, wrapping one arm around him and pulling myself closer to him. "Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, honey." He said, pulling away and getting off of the bed. "I better go. Billy'll be worrying. I'll call you at about 11. Be ready." He said, as I sat up. He leaned over and kissed me quickly, before walking out of the room. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair, then grabbed some clothes and went to shower.

When I was clean, dressed and had my hair brushed, I jogged down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen for a drink.

"Morning Chickadee!" Dad shouted from the living room.

"Mmph." I replied, pouring myself a glass of cold lemonade from the fridge and drinking it down quickly. "I'm going to go to Forks for half an hour." I shouted, washing the glass and putting it back in the cupboard. Grabbing my wallet, I walked out the front door and hopped on my motorbike and set off for Forks.

When I got to Forks, I started looking around some of the few clothes shops they had, and then spotted a pair of neon pink rollerblades. I just had to have them. After I found a pair in my size and paid for them, I got back on my motorbike and headed back home, then pulled on the rollerblades and started blading around La Push, earning amused smiles and waves from different people. I ended up skating to Embry's house, and when I knocked on the door, Mrs. Call answered. Mrs Call wasn't a very nice lady. She scared me a bit actually. She was pretty mean and never smiled, and she used to hit Embry a lot. I knew about Embry's bad home life, but I never asked him about it. I didn't want to be rude.

"Hey, Mrs. Call. Is Embry in, by any chance?" I asked, giving her my most innocent smile. She looked me up and down for a second then rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Embry! Your friends here!" She shouted. A few seconds later, Embry appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks mum. Hey, Suze, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just killing time." I said, skating in a circle backwards.

"No way have you just bought rollerblades." Embry said, grinning at my skates.

"Oh yeah I did. So, want to hang out or something?" I asked.

"Ah, I can't. Homework. Chores. It seems like they'll never go away." He said, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

"I could help if you want." I asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Really? You would actually help me with homework and chores?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, sure. Until 10:30. I'm expecting a call." I explained.

"Well, yeah. That'd be good. Thanks Suze. Come in." He said, holding the door open wider. I pulled off the rollerblades before going in then looked around. The walls were painted a dull green colour, with photos hung up everywhere.

"You know Embry; I don't think I've ever been in your house before." I told him, smiling a little.

"Ah, yeah. I know." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, is there a reason for that, or do you just...not love me?" I teased, poking him in the stomach and winking at him to make sure he knew I was only kidding.

"Option 2." He teased back. "So, come on, I'll show you my room. That's what I was attempting to tidy before you knocked." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the house until we came to a wooden door with 'Embry's room – visitors _not _welcome.' painted on it in white and red paint. "Well, welcome to my lair." He said, chuckling darkly and pushing open the door. His room was an absolute pigsty; I couldn't even see an inch of the floor. Clothes and empty cans and food packets were just dumped everywhere, and magazines were just thrown across the floor.

"Hey Embry, uhh...what colours your flooring?" I asked.

"Red, why?"

"I can't see it." I said, seriously.

"Yeah, me either. Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He said, pulling me into his room and closing the door behind us. I looked around for a second, then squealed.

"Oh my god! I see carpet!" I said, laughing loudly. Embry kind of flinched when I did.

"Could you like...turn down the volume a little? Mum's got a headache." He said, kicking at the floor and looking down.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." I said, smiling a little, then bending down, picking up a pair of superman boxers. "Superman?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hell yeah. I take pride in my boxers, thank you very much." He said, blushing a little and swiping them out of my hands.

"So I see." I said, nodding. "Well, have you got a bin or a plastic bag or something?" I asked. He nodded and pulled open a drawer on his bedside cabinet and pulled out 2 plastic bags. "I'm not going to ask why you have them there." I said, taking one and clearing some space on the floor, then sitting down and picking up cans and packets and shoving them in the bag. After I'd finished with the rubbish, I gave Embry the bag which he took outside, and grabbed another bag, filling it with the sports, cars and occasional naughty magazine before he came back.

"I- uhh... not all of them are mine." He said, blushing.

"Em. Chill. I don't judge." I said, patting his leg then picking up more, putting them in the bag. When I'd collected all of the magazines, I put them on his bedside cabinet, all piled up and then started picking up clothes, giggling at a few of the shirts or boxer designs. "'Caution: may contain nuts'?" I said, biting my lip and covering my mouth to stop myself from laughing, holding up the boxers. He grinned at me.

"Totally." He said, winking at me. I smiled softly and then carried on collecting the clothes, and after putting away a few other bits and bobs, the room was clean.

"You see how easy that was?" I asked. I'd done basically all of the work, but I didn't mind really. He nodded eagerly, then started putting away the magazines (in his wardrobe) and the clothes (in the wash basket). "So, want me to strip your bed too? We could get a wash on, then we can be doing other stuff when that's going on."

"Yeah, sure." He said, helping me get all of the sheets. When we had some of the washing in the washing machine, we went back into his room. Embry sat down in the bad, and I grabbed the office chair next to his desk and turned it around, straddling it.

"You have a nice room." I told him. It was nice, he had a red carpet and white walls, with a double bed in the corner, a bedside table next to the bed, a wardrobe and a desk with the office chair I was sat on. On the walls, there were a few shelves with books and ornaments on it, and photo frames on the desk.

In one of the photo frames, there was a picture of Embry and Quil, lying down on the beach. In the picture, it looked like they were sunbathing – they were both in swim trunks and Embry had on sunglasses, pushed up onto his forehead, both of them looking at the camera. Neither of them had long hair and they were showing off their muscles, so it must have been after they had phased, during the holidays when they weren't my friends.

On another was a picture of Embry and Jake sat on the cliffs in their cut-offs. They were both sat on the edge, just turning their torso's to look at the camera, grinning. Again, they both had short hair and were really muscular, so it must have been during the holidays.

Another was the 3 boys together, sat around a bonfire with the rest of the pack.

In the 4th, 5th and 6th photo were pictures of the guys by themselves. It was all after-phase, so they were all muscular, and slightly angry looking.

The last photo was the guys before they phased. Jake had his hair pulled up into a pony and Embry had chin length hair, tucked behind one ear. They were all in Jake's garage, sat in front of the rabbit, which still wasn't built yet.

I was pretty upset that I wasn't in any of the pictures. It just showed how much I'd missed.

"Sorry, Suze." Embry said, leaning over and grabbing the chair, pulling it closer to him so he could hug me. "I didn't have any good photos with all of us in it. It seemed that whenever I took a photo with you in it, it didn't capture the real you, you know?"

"Nah, its alright." I said, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Maybe it was because with your fake tan and always perfect makeup and hair you weren't...you. You see, when I look at you now, _this_ is you." He said, grabbing my hand and outstretching his fingers. I did the same and rested my hand against his. His hand was bigger and wider than mine and thicker—more muscled.

"Yeah. I guess I wasn't really me back then. Honestly, I was still trying to find myself. I didn't know if I was still the nerd, or the tomboy, or the girly-girl. I didn't ever think that maybe I didn't want to be categorized. I could just be me. You know?" He nodded. "Good, I thought I was talking nonsense."

"I get it. You think you've found yourself now?"

"Definitely."

"I think that Jake helped find you as well. And phasing."

"Yeah. Can you believe how much we've all changed? I mean, you used to be shy, Quil used to be a ladies man, Jake used to be Bella-crazy and I was just lost." I chucked lightly at that. "I can't believe how much _you've_ changed though. You used to be painfully shy, but now? You've got a huge ego. And you have girls chasing after you. The old Embry would have run as fast as he could away from them."

"Hey, 1. I wasn't _that_ bad. 2. I'd kissed many, many girls before you ever kissed one guy and 3. You can't say anything about being shy. When Jake tried to make out with you at the meeting, you pulled away so fast you almost gave him whiplash, whereas _I've_ done way more than just that with girls before." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Em. I love you and everything, but I could have gone my whole life without knowing that."

"Just thought you might like to know that your best friends pretty experienced. If you and Jake ever break up or something, or want a little fun..." He trailed off, grinning at me suggestively.

"_Emmm..._" I whined, putting my head in my hands. "There are things you need to know about your friends, and things that need to be locked away and never let out. That was one of those things." Embry started laughing at me and lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Just don't remind me when we're phased. You might get an eyeful." My mouth popped open, but he just closed his eyes, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay. That. _That's_ crossing the line. Oh god, you did that on purpose. I won't be able to stop thinking about that now." I moaned, putting my face in my hands.

"Yeah. I know." He sung.

"Embry, you are an evil boy." I said, glaring at him from between my fingers.

"Man, actually. When-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it!" I said, putting my hands over my ears. I can't believe we just had that conversation.

"Okay, okay." He said, pulling my hands away from my ears. "I won't say anything more on the subject. So, homework."

"Nope. For doing that, I'm not helping you with your homework." I said, crossing my arms.

"Aw. Fine then, what else do you want to do?" He asked.

"We could just chill?" I said, shrugging. He nodded, then patted the bed next to him, so I got off of the chair and sat down where he patted, but he pulled me down so I was lying down next to him.

"You know, I'm glad you phased." He said, quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Me too."

"If you hadn't, gosh. I don't know. You've been around all our lives, if you hadn't phased and we wasn't allowed to be your friends still, I don't know what we'd all do. But then, on the other hand, I don't want you to phase. I mean, having Quil and Jake in my head would be fine, because we're all best friends, and they're guys. Our brains basically run on the same track. But then having you phased, you're my best friend too, but you're a girl, and I'm scared that I might frighten you away with my thoughts."

"Same with me. I think that if you all know what goes on in my head, it might change your opinion of me. But I think that my thoughts basically run on the same track as you guys' except where you think of girls, I think of Jake."

"But the main reason I don't want you phasing, is because you keep on getting hurt. Victoria, Jared, us. You keep on getting the main part of the attacks. And I think because you're a girl, and I've known you for so long, I keep on thinking that you're not as strong as us and we need to protect you, but we just keep failing on that. It just worries me." He explained, so I nodded.

"I get it. But you shouldn't worry about me. I'm fast; I'll get a few hits in before they will." I replied, smiling up at him.

"Yeah. You're right." He said, lifting up a lock of my hair. "Or you could just tangle them up in your hair."

"Totally." We sat in silence for a few minutes, before there was a knock on the door.

"Mum'll get that. And, Suze?" I looked up at him. "The reason I never invited you around was for a few reasons. I didn't know if you would judge me. You saw the magazines. And then there's my mum. You've heard about that. And then...I don't know. The only time I've had girls around is when we would- ...and I didn't want you to think bad of me for it. I didn't want you to think that that was the only reason I was friends with you."

"It's alright Embry. I'll always be your best friend. You're still Embry, no matter what you've done, or what your house is like. You'll always just be Embry to me." I said, patting his cheek.

"Thanks Suze. I appreciate it." He replied, smiling softly at me, as his mum shouted him. "I'll be right back." He bolted out of the room, and I sat up on his bed, scooting over to the window above his bed and resting my elbow on the sill, resting my head on my hands. It was raining outside now, so I watched the rain fall, listening to the patter of the rain on the window. After a few minutes, a sudden flash lighted up the room, and a click, and when I turned my head to the door, I found Quil and Embry at the door, Embry holding a digital camera in his hands. "See, Suze. This is the real you." He said, sitting down on the bed and showing me the photo. My eyes looked like they were shining as I watched the rain, and my hair fell down my back like a curtain. I looked totally at peace.

"That was a good shot Embry." Quil agreed, sitting down on the bed too. "So, what have you 2 been doing, hm?"

"Suze cleaned my room for me." Embry said, and Quil smacked him on the back of the head.

"Moron. You do realize that she's probably seen all of your favourite magazines now, right?" He said.

"I know. She said she doesn't mind though. She's not judging anyone." Embry replied.

"Well, if that's the case, Suze, will you tidy _my_ room?" Quil asked.

"Sure Quil. As long as you don't have any makeup or barbies lying around." I joked, smiling at him.

"Sure. Come round tomorrow then." He said, winking.

"Sure, anyway. I better go." I said, getting up off of the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Quil."

"You were serious?" He said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, sure. See you Embry. Thanks for...well...everything." I said, waving and leaving the house. I pulled on the rollerblades than skated around the house to Embry's window. Quil and Embry inside were taking pictures, so I put my index fingers in my mouth and pulled my mouth out, my tongue lolling out of my mouth and went cross eyed, as they took the picture. They took another few, me pulling different poses in each one, and when they turned the camera around, looking through each picture, they turned around, laughing at me. I kissed the window, then wiggled my fingers at them then skated off quickly.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEEEAAASSSEEE review? I'll love you all for life! (In a totally non-stalker way!)**

**~Lozza**


End file.
